Buried Alive
by Rath101
Summary: James turned Bella at the Ballet studio. Unfortunently, her heartbeat was to soft to be heard by a vampire and the agony of the change stopped her from moving and communication and Edward goes to the Volturi and gets himself killed. JasperxBella
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

James had bitten me. The pain in my wrist was unbearable. I wanted to scream. I wanted to move. I wanted to speak, I wanted to do anything that let them know I was here. That I was alive. Edward dry sobbed over me 'corpse' as did Carlisle, Emmett and Alice. Esme and Rosalie were out protecting my father and Jasper was disposing James's ashes. They thought I was dead. Alice was too hysterical to look into my future and Jasper was too busy burning bodies and disposing the ashes. My only hope was upon them. I supposed that my heart was beating so quietly that not even a vampire could hear it. Soon I'll become one. But in the meantime all there is to do is be in agony. Complete and shear agony.

"I'm so sorry, son. She meant a lot to all of us." Carlisle told Edward.

"She's gone. She's dead. And I couldn't do anything!" Screamed Edward.

I wish I could hug him, tell him I'm alright. Kiss away the pain and hold him until his pain is gone. But life doesn't work like that. Apparently nor does death. Undead. Whatever you want to call it. It's cruel.

"Jasper, you should leave. There's blood everywhere. Even though she's dead the blood is still fresh." I heard someone say in a bell like voice. Alice.

I was on fire. Well, I _thought_ I was on fire. It felt like my skin had been ripped off and I was thrown of a cliff into the ocean. No. that would be heaven compared to this. This is like being unable to die and being burnt alive with someone constantly throwing more oil on your body. It felt like my skin was blistering. I wanted to scratch all my skin off and beg for death. I felt my body grow weaker as exhaustion took over. _Edward_****

EPOV:

No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead. No, she's not dead.

SHE'S NOT DEAD!

She can't be! No! I can't, I wont believe it! Oh, my Bella! My beautiful Isabella! What have I done? I haven't made it in time for you. You must have been so scared and confused! Wondering why we weren't there to save you! No. Bella. I wont. I refuse to live without you. You are my life. Without your life on this earth; I don't want mine. Italy here I come. I bolted before Alice could break from her tears to stop me.

****

APOV:

__

"Edward! How lovely to see you!" said a cheerily Aro.

"I'm not here for a social call, Aro. This is strict business!" hollowed Edward.

Aro seemed unimpressed by Edward but motioned with his hand for Edward to continue.

"I want you to kill me."

Aro's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting that.

"Would you rather not join us?" he asked hopefully.

Edward sighed and walked up towards Aro and placed his hand on top of his own. Aro's eyes widened more if possible. Aro released Edwards hand and sighed.

"I see your reasons as to why you want death. Very well. Is you were not the son and companion of Carlisle I would have killed you painfully for allowing a human to know the secret. In respect for Carlisle, I will make sure it is painless." Aro shook his head. "Carlisle is going to kill me for this."

Aro clicked his figures and Demetri and Felix walked in. they looked sad but had a sense of understanding of their face.

"I would do the same it were my mate." said Demetri.

"we'll make it as painless as possible." Felix said remorsefully.

Edward nodded and walked towards them. They quickly built a fire right there in the throne room and ripped Edward apart and tossed his remains into the fire.

"NO!" I screamed, zoning out of my vision. I searched desperately for Edward. But he was nowhere to be found. Emmett and Carlisle looked at me concerned.

"Ed---Edward!" I managed to speak out. They looked at each other then at me quickly.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked but he seemed to already know the answer.

I started dry sobbing hysterically. Edward. My brother! How could he be so selfish! We need him more then ever and he's gone to off himself?! I screamed in agony. Carlisle spoke.

"Emmett take Bella to the hospital, now! Alice and I are going to Italy!"

We both nodded and rushed in different directions. Edward. Bella. My family has fallen apart all in a matter of minutes.

****

RPOV:

Emmett and Jasper came home quickly carrying a limp Bella. No, a dead Bella. Esme flew to Bella's side and wept uncontrollably. Trying to shed tears that would never fall. she held Bella's corpse in her arms as she rocked them both back and forth. I knew something like this would happen. I just didn't want to believe it myself. I walked over to the emotionless Emmett and wrapped my arms around him. We fell to the floor with his head buried in my chest sobbing tearlessly. I hushed him quietly though I didn't believe my own words.

"Everything will be alright. Our family is still together and we will help each other. Family will overcome all."

****

EMPOV:

She's gone. He's going. They're all going. We had broken the news about Edward and Bella over the phone to them but they both refused to believe it. That is, until they got proof.

****

ESPOV:

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! not again! I can't lose my son again! No. no. my sons! My daughters! I continued to cry dryly as I rocked my daughter in my arms. Jaspers hand landed on my shoulder and we all looked up into his tearful eyes. Even he loved Bella. We all did. And she was dead.

"We need to tell Charlie. We need a funeral."

That's all it took for this seemly horrible nightmare to become 100% real.

****

JPOV:

2 days later: The funeral.

They wept, they cried, they mourned and they broke down. I could hear everything about the funeral from the woods near by. Being here I could still feel their hurt. But it wasn't as bad. There was sadness, remorse, pity, guilt, hurt, love, denial, loss, sorrow and even pure agony which I assumed was from Renee and Charlie. Renee flew over immediately after she learned the news of her daughters death. She looked horrible. Not that I blame her. Charlie, he broke down. No one knew whether or not he'll survive this but they're all hoping for the best. Angela is the only one who seems entirely sad of Bella's death. Although all cried rivers, the feelings that gave off was that of the death of an acquaintance. I guess that's all she really was to them. All her time was with us; the Cullen's and Hale's. she will be forever missed. We had a privet ceremony for Edward back at the house. Alice and Carlisle had failed. Edward's ashes were an hour old before they got there. His ashes were thrown over his and Bella's meadow. It seemed appropriate.

Now it's time to leave. We only wanted to stay for Bella's funeral and then we were to leave. Which we did. Off to Denali never to return to Forks, Washington for another 70 years… if at all.

****

APOV:

"Alice, please! Don't leave we need you here! I need you!" begged Jasper.

It was killing me to do this to him but I had to. I needed to mourn and I needed to mourn in peace.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I love you don't think otherwise. But I don't know how long I'll be gone for. It'll be selfish if I asked you to wait for me. Because I'm not sure I'll come back." I said, my voice barely cracking.

I took my wedding ring off and placed it on the nightstand. I left a broken Jazz in the room sitting on the bed curled in a ball. It killed me to do this. As I made it down the stairs I was hugged by Carlisle and Esme. I was given a kiss on the cheek by Rose and was completely ignored by Em. He didn't approve and I saw that if I asked him to understand he'd only yell at me saying I was tearing this family apart even more. I walked out the door without a second glance. I jumped in my car and left for my unknown destination.

****

A/N: What do you think? I am taking suggestions on what Bella's power/s should be. Tell me what you think!

----Tegan


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV:**

It burns. It burns. It burns! IT BURNS! I screamed at the top of my lungs for the first time in God knows how long. I could feel my fingers, toes, wrists, arms, legs but I was still in agony. I could feel my heart beat harshly in my chest almost as if it were attempting to break my ribs that protected it. Strangely I could also hear it.

It burns. It burns. IT BURNS! Then it stopped.

As quickly as it all started it ended. I felt an overwhelming sense of strength metal and physical. I was scared.

What if I opened my eyes and the pain started again? What if this pain was heaven to what could be on the other side of my eye lids? Do I want to know? I took a chance.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I reached out into the darkness and touched something. Wood? Soft wood? I was confused. It was like cushions on top, or beneath in this case, wood. I reached to the side. It was the exact same. I couldn't breathe, there was no oxygen. It's not like I would die but it was uncomfortable. I freaked out. I knew exactly where I was. I was in a coffin. More then likely _**my**___coffin. I hit the top and it cracked with a big bang. Dirt rushed in, caving in above me. _shit. How ironic, I'm the living dead and I literally have to climb out of my coffin._ I started to dig my way up. How long I dug for even o don't know. But it felt like a long time.

Dirt was under my nails, mud stuck to my hair like a leach, my dress wrapped around my legs making climbing very difficult. Note to self, kill Alice when this is over. I finally pushed my hand through a patch of dirt and felt air. My lungs throbbed with relief. I started to dig hysterically to the surface. Once I did I fell to the floor panting and gasping. Bloody breathing habit. I knew where I was. Forks local cemetery. I looked in front of me to find tomb heads but none were mine. I knew if I turned my head I most certainly would. So I did, slowly but surly. And their it was. A big white tombstone with gold letters.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

After all this time they didn't even have the decency to write Bella. I went by Bella my entire life. What was different here?!

_Loved Daughter_

_Cherished Friend_

_May you find the peace you so deserve and be the first we meet when it's our time_

_We'll miss you our angel, our beautiful Bella_

I nearly cried. Whoever wrote that most certainly _wasn't_ a vampire. I looked around reality finally hit me.

Why was I alone? Where were the Cullen's? Why aren't they here? Did they forget me? Did they really not realise I was becoming one of them? Most importantly, WHY THE HELL WAS I IN A COFFIN?!

**RPOV:**

He's completely devastated. I would have been too if it was Emmett that left me. But of all the times she could of picked, now was the best?! I have no prior experience to vote against Alice but this was just strange, even for my shopoholic sister. Jasper hasn't left the room Tanya's family gave him since she left. Emmett has tried to cheer him up the old Emmett way, but Jasper doesn't even spare him a blink. Esme held him but he flinched and she was heartbroken. Carlisle tried to reason with him to hunt but of cause, he didn't listen. I couldn't bear to see him like that so I kept my distance. He needed time. a lot of time. Alice was his rock, his meaning of existence and she just walked out on him without os much as a second glance. I can only pray I get my brother back. Even though we have no blood relation, he truly is the twin brother I never had and never knew I needed.

If it gets to the point were Jazz is starving himself that's when I'll make my presence known. But as for now… all I can do is be there if he needs me. I feel so helpless and pathetic… our family has been nearly destroyed in a matter of a single week. It will take an eternity to repair.

Alice is dead next time I see her.

**BPOV:**

They were gone. That is all I can say or think; they are gone. Their cars are gone. The furniture is gone. The human food is gone. The Cullen's are gone.

I let out an ear piercing roar, which shocked even myself. I feel to the floor breaking down into tearless sobs. For the first time in my life, my existence I wished I could cry. After hours, days even I finally stood up. I walked outside and looked in Esme's once beloved garden. It was still so neat, not a weed out of place. I looked in the pond and gasped. An unknown girl looked back at me in my place. She was a few inches taller then me, had mahogany hair, red piercing eyes, sharp and slender face and curves that hugged her perfectly. It was me.

And I was beautiful. For the first time I thought, I knew I was beautiful.

I finally realised I was starving and went further into the forest for food. I didn't know how to hunt so this should be entertaining. I smelled something. It was divine. I followed it and saw a small doe. My mouth watered with venom. Before I knew what was happening I had lunged at the doe and drained it dry without it ever knowing of my presents. It tickled down my throat and I was in heaven. Absolute bliss. I dug a hole and buried the doe, unsure whether that was what I was supposed to do. I mean, I couldn't very well leave it here and let a child see it… okay, yes I know I'm in the woods. And yes, I'm being paranoid.

I looked down at my clothes and was instantly embarrassed. I had blood all over my black dress. I knew that if I was human, my face would be scarlet red. I raced back to the Cullen house with a mission. Alice. Clothes. Please, God, say she left at least one outfit! I ran to her closet and nearly fainted with relief and horror. Alice hadn't taken any cloths. Why am I feeling this way?

1. Alice had left clothes behind and I'm stained red with blood.

2. Alice left her clothes behind. _Not _like Alice at _all._

3. I was officially freaked out with the amount of clothes she had. Obsession much?

I threw on some clothes and ran to the airport in Seattle. I finally understood what Edward meant about running being a second nature. It was like eating a pizza. You can't do it wrong. I was so graceful, elegant, beautiful and plus! I hadn't tripped on---

I felt flat on my face. My foot caught on my foot and I went flying. Flat. On. My. Delicate. New. Face.

Officially pissed off. The first clumsy vampire and it just so happened to be me. I shall go down in history.

I made it to the airport quickly and unnoticed… aside from guys drooling all over me I was almost camouflaged. I was lucky and very happy it was night time. My control must be fantastic because the humans smells unappetizing to me. I walked up to the airline guy and smiled at him. I _dazzled_ him! I would have been jumping for joy if it hadn't looked like I was mental. Which I probably was but I didn't want them to know that!

"_Where to miss?" he asked winking at me._

_I rolled my eyes "What's the next flight out of here?"_

_He checked on his computer and smiled at me "Volterra, Italy and it leaves in twenty minutes."_

_I smiled. "That'll do." _

_I dazzled him again to get me on the first class flight for free since I had no money and walked towards the plane. I had never been to Italy, but I have always wanted to go. I sat in my seat on the plane and waved my hand dismissively at the airline hostess. Italy, here I come ready for the clumsy vampire or not._


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised I haven't got disclaimers! :O**

**Unforgivable!**

**So here we have it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BMPOV:**

I arrived in Italy not long later. It was midday but cloudy, thank heavens. I travelled around Italy for awhile not sure what to do. That's when I smelled it.

Blueberries and cinnamon.

I followed the scent and found a man sitting on a park bench. If you can call it a man. He looked up at me and smiled.

Vampire. Red eyes. A human blood drinking vampire. I would have been appalled if I hadn't been so shocked. He nodded if head towards me and got up and held is hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Felix." he said simply, letting his thick Italian accent become known. I complied and shock his hand. I was surprised to notice that we were the same temperature, so he was warm.

"Bella." I said simply.

He smiled and nodded.

"Here to see Aro?" he asked honestly curious.

"Who?" I asked confused.

He laughed a deep laugh. It reminded me of Emmett.

"Come with me."

He held his arm out like a gentlemen for me to grab which I did. We walked down main streets and alleyways just talking. He told me about the Volturi, vampire royalty and that Aro was the 'king' of sorts. His power was that with a single touch he can read every thought you'd ever had… that's got to be embarrassing. We reached a castle like building and I was entranced. The outside was so beautiful, I was almost scared of going inside. I might never want to leave. We entered and I was right, I never wanted to leave. It felt like home.

The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted and industrial gray. fluorescent lights were spaced evenly around the room. The furniture was of the most comfortable and expensive designs. Hallelujah.

We walked towards a human woman. She was pretty no doubt but obviously suicidal if she was working with vampires.

"Gianna, Aro è occupato? Ho qualcuno lo voglio incontrare." he said in Italian. I had no idea what he said. She nodded her head and gestured for us to go on.

We went up an elevator and continued down countless hallways afterwards. I was lost. This was like some fucked up maze that you can never get out of. I felt dizzy from just trying to think how to leave. Not that I wanted to. We reached a set of large doors and Felix knocked. Not that he needed to, they could smell him from a mile away. Literally.

"Come in!" said and overly cheery voice. That voice would put Alice to shame.

We entered the room with three men sitting on large thrones. The one in the middle, whom I assumed was Aro, gasped.

"It can't be! Bella?" he asked confused as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Felix looked at me oddly. I don't blame him, I told him I'd never met Aro. I coughed and scratched my neck, unsure of what to do.

"Umm, do I know you?" for Gods sake Bella! Is that the best you can do? The man is royalty and he somehow knows you and you ask 'Do I know you?' as if you were talking to a human. Bloody hell woman. You've lost your marbles.

"I knew Edward." he trailed off.

Felix looked at me with pity in his eyes.

There were things that bugged me about that sentence.

1. Edward knew royalty and never told me.

2. Aro trailed off after speaking of Edward.

3. He said he _knew_ Edward.

That scared me. There was only one way to phrase that as I know it.

"He's dead. He believed the love of his existence, Bella, was dead. He asked us to kill him and we did. Isabella, I am sincerely sorry."

By the time Aro finished Felix, Marcus, Caius and Aro were staring at a petrified me.

Edwards was dead. And it was all my fault.

**EMPOV:**

We all knew it would happen. It was only a matter of time. It's been a month since Alice left and one month since Bella and Edward--- died. It's still hard to say. I can't look at the piano and I can't even bare smelling human food. Too many memories. Most good, which makes me miss them all the more.

Jasper was leaving. We all knew he would. I don't blame him. As soon as Alice left we knew he'd be close behind. I'm actually surprised he lasted this long.

He was leaving. He didn't know where and if he did he wouldn't tell us. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. He has hardly been able to hunt in the past month let alone support himself. He said he'd contact us every once in awhile. Whether or not the contact was in a 'human' while or 'vampire' while, we're not sure.

Rosalie has taken it hard. She wont admit it but I know she feels as if she's been abandoned. She loves our family, it means the world to her. She'll fight to the death to keep it safe. Unfortunately, everyone is leaving on their own free will… aside from Bella of cause. Even though she went on a suicide mission.

Esme, she wont leave the study. Ever since Jasper said he's leaving she hugged him, said goodbye and that she loved him, then fled to the sanctuary of the study.

Carlisle has spent most of his time volunteering at the local hospital here. every time he comes home it's to comfort us or to get Jazz to leave his room. It's not healthy. Even a dimwit like me knows that.

Jazz is gone. Bella is gone. Edward is gone. Alice is gone. And the rest of us are going faith in each other. Even though we don't voice it, we don't need Edward to know it.

**JPOV:**

**I left. Just like she did. I wont try to find Alice. I know it's pointless. So I wont try. I rode my bike randomly for what seemed like hours but I knew it wasn't since I still had half a tank of petrol left. I stopped near the airport. And an idea hit me like bricks. **

**Mexico. Maria. God of war.**

**I'll relive my past. I have nothing to live for now anyway. Maria will welcome me with open arms. In her own twisted and fucked up way. I hoped on the first plane there and hoped for the best outcome. **

**Goodbye new and loved life. Hello old and hated life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own it.**

**Jasper: No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Me: but if I wrote Twilight, I would have made you the main guy.**

**Jasper:…. What else?**

**Me: I'd make Alice a non-Shopoholic!**

**Jasper: *Sequels* OMG! Dream come true! You own Twilight. Bow to Tegan! *Bows***

**Emmett: This isn't going to end well with Stephanie…**

**Stephanie Meyer: Jasper, Tegan! Both of you tell the truth right now or I'll beat you both up!**

**Emmett: ohhh, scary.**

**Stephanie: *Death glare***

**Emmett: EPP!**

**Jasper & Tegan: We don't own Twilight… *sighs* dreams shattered**

**Cookiemonsteryum--- Yes, the ending will indeed be good. I hate sad endings. I wont tell you how it ends though. Find out yourself!**

**BPOV:**

It's been a year. I miserable year. I have spent all my time locked in a room Aro had so kindly given me. He has tried on several occasions to get me to leave but I refuse. Edward is dead. I might as well be too. Aro has sent Heidi to help me numerous times. The little comfort she gave was considerate, but not necessary. What's the point in trying to save someone to emotionally far gone? I've asked her on several occasions but she just shakes her head.

"You just need time. Lots of time. But time none the less."

She was nice. I liked her. She brought me blood, human blood, because I was unable to leave to hunt. I didn't want to. Aro supported my diet and said it's perfectly fine for me to hunt animals. It's my own decision. The blood Heidi gives me is cold, old and tasteless. But it's blood none the less.

I have been drawing or paint everyday since I came here. Drawing of my life. My human memories I am sure to forget in the future. It keeps me sane. I draw Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and even Phil on occasion. The drawing are scattered all over the room. At first, Heidi tried to clean them all up and place them in the folder, but there was too many and I kept making more each day so she gave up. Not that I blame her. I would have to. Maybe. But she hasn't given up on me yet, which to no end shocks me. I am broken, useless. For all I know I am some pathetic vampire that doesn't even know her power, if she even has one. Now in my eyes, that's pathetic.

While painting a scene of me and my beloved Edward cuddled up in our meadow, my doors flew open to reveal Jane. Jane and I aren't the best of friends. We are acquaintances but have a mutual respect for one another, which, as I have been told, is rare for Jane. Well, she respects me enough to _not _knock.

"Hello, Jane. And what do I owe this visit." I asked a bit harshly.

She simply rolled her eyes. Anyone with half a brain would know not to interrupt me when I paint.

"Aro wishes an audience with you." she said and walked off.

I sighed and placed my painting equipment down. I walked at human speed to the throne room and knocked on the doors.

"Come in!" Aro's voice sung. I swear it was that high pitched a human would cringe.

I walked in and was glad I wasn't the only one to feel the same. Many vampires were cradling their heads. I snickered. I bowed down before Aro, since it shows respect and Heidi said she'd destroy my paintings if I didn't do it. Well, I didn't take that well. Nor did she enjoy watching me burn all of her clothes, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"You wanted to see me, Aro?" I asked politely.

He nodded. "Yes indeed. Everyone aside from Bella please leave."

He said it nicely, but it was a strict order and everyone was gone before a balloon could pop with the impact of a nail. Aro stood up and held my hand. He can't read my mind, which I'm thankful for, so he holds my hand like a father would hold his Childs.

"Isabella, I know you have been weary."

that's an understatement.

"And I think I have a solution."

You have my undying attention.

"Caius, he has agreed to use your power on you. If you so wish it of cause."

I looked at Aro then at Caius who stubbornly ignored me. douchbag. But I was indeed curious. No one knows what his power is. Only Aro and Marcus. And I have a feeling that's not because he's told them… Willingly anyway. Aro = Blabbermouth.

"What is his power."

"Well, as you know no one aside from the leaders know what it is. Because no one has ever been told."

I nodded unsure where this was going.

"Wrong." he said, surprising me. He was suddenly serious. "They have indeed found out on many occasions. Just like they have discovered things they shouldn't know. If these so called _discoveries_ are accidental, then their memory is erased."

I felt my jaw drop. I mean, I knew it was possible but, oh my god.

I looked back and forth between Caius and Marcus.

"He'll make you forget everything that has ever happened to you. What do you say, my darling Isabella?"

Forget? Everything? Is that really what I want?

**JPOV:**

As to be expected, Maria welcomed me back with wide opened arms. She has a mate now so I didn't have to worry about sexually pleasing her. Which, to say the least, I was thankful for. Alice had walked out on me, I wasn't ready for a relationship. Even if it was just physical. I've been here for a year and I have been training even more new borns and dispatching the ones that get out of hand. It's been a year since I got one of the groups and their strength had started to fade. Maria has ordered their death and I easily obliged.

One by one I tore them to pieces and threw them into the fire. I watched the purple smoke rise into the air.

They had it easy.

They will never know this life, they hardly got a chance to live it. Maria and her mate, Ambrose, have decided to 'expand' their territory. They decided they don't like Mexico anymore, and want Italy. I nearly dropped dead when I heard that. I was torn between laughing my ass off or shitting bricks. Maria had truly lost it. Whatever hope I had that she'd one day be sane, was killed when Ambrose came. We were planning on attacking but I assumed the Volturi already knew we were coming so had an army on their way already. I have no idea. And I can't say I really care.

I'm nothing without Alice.

Without her, I didn't last a week without killing. I went straight back to the old ways.

Death, murder, humans, newborns, hate, disaster and destruction.

All we had to do was wait. Wait for death or wait for leniency that I doubted they would be even considered giving.

**A/N: Alright, what you think so far? Anyway, review please. What do you think Bella should do Have her memory wiped or leave it there? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't' own Twilight. Nut Jasper has agreed to help me steal it. Right Jazz?**

**Jasper: Yep! That's right Darlin' **

**Me: *sighs***

**Jasper:…. Okay, I lied.**

**Me: What---?**

**Jasper:*looks deeply in my eyes***

**Me: Dazzled.**

**Jasper: I don't want to face Stephanie's wrath. Tell the truth.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight and I wont steal it either.**

**Jasper: Good girl.**

**Me: wait? What? OMG! STUPID, BLOODY, SEXY, EMPATH, DAZZELING VAMPIRE!**

**Jasper: he he. They honestly underestimate me.**

**BPOV:**

I shock my head viciously. If I were human I was sure it'd be flying right off.

"No, I can't. I can't forget. I love them. It's not only about Edward. But everyone. I can't, no, I _refuse_ to forget them." I said sternly.

Aro sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Whenever you have a use for Caius's power please come back. In the mean time. At least pretend to be happy."

I nodded, bowed and left.

Aro was right. I need to be happy, even if I pretend to be happy. I would go hunting. I ran to the front of the castle and walked passed Gianna, whose jaw was almost hitting the floor. I don't blame her. I locked myself in my room and sulked in my room all year and all of a sudden I'm dancing around the halls like I own the place with a real looking smile on my face. My acting had seriously improved. I heard the pattering of feet moving way beyond the speed of humans and a loud squeak of a skid. Gianna will be just _thrilled_ to clean that up. Heidi looked at me and her jaw was hanging loose. I thought it'd be broken if I didn't know better.

"Oh. My. God. It's true. Your out of your room." She said, rubbing her eyes and blinking continuously.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Did you expect me to stay in a room all my existence?"

She laughed. "Not really. But your not predictable. Hunting?" she asked curious.

"Yep."

"Really? I thought that considering you've been hand feed like a baby for a year you'd be unsure of what to do." she mocked me. I laughed humourlessly.

"Coming I assume then?" she nodded and we raced to the woods next to the castle.

The deeper we went the more I smelt. Trees, soil, air, oxygen, fog, dust, bark and animals. My mouth pooled with venom. I let my instincts take over and my legs ran to the closest scent. It was a rabbit. The monster side of me scoffed. The rational side was happy. I broke it's neck and drained it dry. Of cause, I wasn't finished yet. I ended up eating a rabbit, deer and a bird. Birds are bitches to catch, they fly higher and higher just tormenting you. I could have sworn it was laughing. I killed it just because it pissed me off. I truly liked it when my monster side came out. I had fun. In a sick, twisted, masochistic way.

I shivered. I used the same words he used to describe himself. And I did it accidentally. I left the woods and returned to Heidi who was lounging high up in a tree reading a fashion magazine, legs tangling down freely. Vouge I think. She looked up. "All done?" she asked. I nodded. She jumped down.

"Aro has something to say to us." she said giddy.

Why she was so happy whenever Aro wanted to talk was beyond me. He just gave me a headache. We ran back inside and swiftly said 'hi' to Gianna. We knocked on the throne room doors and entered with our eyes squinted from Aro's high pitched welcome.

Everyone was already here. Demetri nodded his welcome to me and kissed Heidi sweetly on the lips and retreated to the side arms wrapped around each others waists. Alec smiled at me and Jane simply nodded. Felix ran up and gave me a bear hug that would put Emmett to shame and then also went to the side. Cassandra snubbed me off, not that I was expecting anything else. She's like Rosalie in that way. Vain. Marcus smiled sweetly at me as Caius ignored me. Aro ran up and hugged me, then went back to his seat without a word. I didn't really know the others. Soon I also left to stand with Felix.

"Everyone. We have serious problems." Aro said. Completely serious.

Nothing was right when he was serious. Everyone started murmuring but stopped instantly when Aro raised his hand to silence them.

"Down in Mexico, there are vampires getting a little bit cocky. They plan to overtake Volterra." Gasp "That cannot happen. Everyone is to go there. The leader, Maria and her mate, Ambrose have and army of newborns." Gasp "Stop gasping, it's very annoying!" Silence "Good. As I was saying. Her second in command or Major is a very dangerous man. He is talented and experienced. He is the biggest threat. He is known as the 'God of war' other then that not much is known. You are to capture Maria, Ambrose and the God of war and bring them here. Alive!" he said sternly. He paused to make his point. "Bella, Cassandra and Heidi shall stay here. Everyone else is to go. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone scattered and left the room to prepare to leave. I went to my room and flung myself on the bed. The only reason I wasn't going is because I don't know my power, I'm inexperience and my newborn power has just recently faded.

I heard loud conversations happening at the entry of the castle and decided to see everyone off. I made it there quickly with only a glare from Cassandra, which I completely ignored just like I did her. I made it there in time to watch the goodbyes.

Demetri and Heidi were holding each other, looking intently in each others eyes completely oblivious to the world around them. Felix lifted me up on his shoulders and ran around Alec and Jane. They spun around on the spot with us. Jane obviously got annoyed. I was thrown off his shoulders and Felix fell to the floor in pain. Jane just snickered. As soon as it started it stopped. Felix got up off the floor embarrassed by Jane. He didn't ignore everyone's laughter.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Everyone was quiet for a second before bursting out laughing again. Along with me. I hugged both Alec and Jane and said goodbye and they both kissed me on the cheek. They only ever let me hug them or kiss them when they're leaving on a mission. I hugged Felix once more and they all left.

I turned to Gianna and smiled. We sat down on the chairs on the side of the room.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius planning on turning you soon?" I asked.

She sighed. "I hope so. I haven't spoken to them in a few months so maybe they will. It's a fifty-fifty chance. Like a coin. I'd be so much more useful as a vampire. I owe them my life. They saw potential in me and spared my life when they could have eaten me. I owe them my existence. I will serve them for eternity for the kindness they have shown me so far." Gianna said sadly.

She turned her head away from me but I could smell the salty tears fall from her eyes. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She whept in my cloak that the Volturi gave me. I kissed her head occasionally and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. Esme had rubbed off on me. Not that I don't like it but Emmtett did to. Weird and I mean VERY weird combination.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and stood up. She walked to the reception desk and worked on the computer. I smiled realizing she didn't need my support at the moment and walked to my room.

Heidi was waiting for me with a slick smile. That smile only means one thing and I was dreading it. If I was human I'd have nightmares about it. She didn't seem to notice.

"Make over time." she sung.

**JPOV:**

**Maria has lost it. So has Ambrose, although I think he never had it in the first place. If I make sense. **

**We were standing across twenty-odd vampires. All in black cloaks. As I protected, the Volturi came before we could even plan to leave. **

**One stood forward. He was big and bulky. From the physical description I could only guess that this was Demetri.**

"**Who is Maria, Ambrose and the God of war?" he asked in a authorities tone.**

**Maria, Ambrose and I stood forward.**

**He nodded then turned to his allies. **

"**They are the only ones to live and be captured alive. Kill the others. This is to be done quickly and swiftly people!" he yelled.**

**All of the vampires nodded and lunged for a target. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I Don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Stephanie: About time you realized it.**

**JPOV:**

We were pinned to the ground and being tied up by some large steel rope. Normally, I can break through steel, but this was bloody platinum mixed with gold and every other metal known to man and vampire. The vampire above me, Felix I think, was tying it way too tight. _way_ to tight.

"Loosen it up will ya!" I hissed. He just laughed.

"Nope. Sorry, dude. Orders from the top. Be thankful your still alive."

He was right of cause. I could still smell the sickly sweet scent of vampire flesh, rotting away in the fire burning my sensitive nose. I could see the purple smoke raise and cloud my vision. I could still hear the high pitched sequels of newborns.

We were going to die and I couldn't seem to care less. In fact, I welcomed it.

My memories haunt me. Wherever I go and whatever I do. I remember the fear in my victims eyes when I bite them, the smell of their blood driving me into a frenzy, the metallic taste of their blood lingering down my throat. It's heaven and hell on earth all at the same time.

We were dragged to the airport and boarded a privet jet. The Volturi probably owned the airport so we just drove right up to the plane. We were thrown in and sat in complete silence… well, that's what I wanted but I knew I was kidding myself.

"Let us go! We did nothing wrong! We've been here for years and you've never bothered to come until now!" Maria wailed. If I were human I was sure to have a headache.

Everyone seemed to agree with me. All rubbing their temples and trying desperately, and failing, to block out Maria shrill voice. She went on like that for about an hour, even Ambrose was starting to get sick of it. The emotions coming off the Volturi were of death. I seriously wanted to kill someone. Very painfully. They were honestly considering throwing her off the plane for peace and quiet. Screw Aro, save my ears! I finally lost it and jumped off the chair and stood in front of her, the Volturi on the edge of their seat to stop anything fishy happening.

"SHUT UP! Your giving me a headache and vampires can't even get them! There is this thing the humans say 'you have the right to remain silence' for Gods sake, shut up!" I yelled.

I heard a round of applause from everyone on the privet jet and was given a many thanks and smiles. They weren't all that bad. Then an announcement happened.

"This is your captain speaking, God of war, thank you very much. I could hear her from here and I was seriously considering crashing the plane just for her to shut up. You've saved my vampiric ass for doing so. But if Aro finds out you've been out of your seat too long we'll all be in trouble."

Everyone bursts out laughing and I could feel Maria's embarrassment. I was rolling on the floor in hysterics from all the emotions. The laughter and amusement slowly turned to confusion and I felt slightly better from laughing for the first time in over a year. I finally decided to see what everyone was confused of. Strongly enough they were all looking at me funny.

"Dude, I know it was funny and everything but you didn't have to go rolling on the floor laughing about it!" Felix said waving his arms around. Everyone nodded.

I might as well tell them, I'll look like and idiot any other way.

"I can feel and Project other peoples emotions. I'm an empath." they all said 'o'

"I don't get it." Felix said childishly.

I couldn't help but smile, he reminded me so much of Emmett. Everyone sighed from Felix's comment and turned away from me. Felix didn't let it drop so easily though.

"Can I have an example?" he asked almost jumping out of his seat with excitement. Hell I wanted to bounce off walls with his emotions. Suddenly I was the centre of attention. I looked around and found to people who had an undying bond. Mates. I forced as much lust as possible as I could towards them. Suddenly the two were gone and we could hear moaning and screaming coming from the cubical. Everyone stared at me wide eyed.

I snickered. I haven't done that since Emmett burned all my books saying I was wasting my existence reading and that I should play Wii with him. Well, while he was having fierce, violent and dangerous sex with Rosalie, I burned _all_ of his games. X-box, Wii, PS2, PSP, Guitar hero, all the games EVERYTHING. He dry sobbed for days. It was quite amusing actually.

I came back to reality to find everyone booming with laughing and the plane shaking. I could only assume the pilot was laughing also. After a minute or so, the plane steadied and we were all quiet again. Except those two in the cubical who will be at it for another few hours of so and of cause, and sadly, Maria didn't stop whining.

This was going to be a _long_ flight to Italy.

**BPOV:**

After torturing me with a make over and leaving to go 'fishing for humans', I fled to the bathroom and cleaned all the gunk of my face. It's not that it looked bad, it looked rather good. I just hated wearing the stuff. It was nightfall by now, midnight. I left to go hunting and ran into Aro, who was coming out of the feeding room along with Marcus and Caius. They all had deep ruby red eyes, almost glowing.

"I'm going hunting. I feel like killing something after Heidi and mines 'little session of beauty'." I said sarcastically. Marcus and Aro laughed while Caius looked bored. I then left. Most parents, which Aro sees himself as, would think 'We are you going?' or 'Not in the middle of the night, your not.' not Aro though. I mean I don't blame him. Whose going to hurt me. The boogie me? I doubt it highly.

I heard Heidi squeal with happiness from inside the castle. It only meant one thing. Demetri and the rest were back. I rushed to the castle and entered the throne room were everyone but Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix was. I pouted that all my favourite people, aside Heidi wasn't there. I stood next her and smiled brightly. Then the rest walked in, Demetri and Felix dragging one in and Alec and Jane casually holding hands with the other. I gasped.

It couldn't be. But at the same time it had to be.

They walked forward. Okay and _dragged_ forward and knelt in front of Aro.

I could only think one thing. I could say or do anything. I was too in shock.

_Jasper_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV:**

His future is gone. I saw him go back to Maria and live the life he's dreaded so much. He hated it but I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't_ do anything about. The Volturi came after they discovered they wanted to invade Italy and kill them for it. They all lunged for each other and one pinned Jasper down and he stopped struggling waiting for death. That was it.

Jaspers future disappeared.

I fell to the floor dry sobbing. I may have left him, but I loved him with my entire being. I thought that maybe one day when I had recovered from Edward and Bella's death then I'd come back and we'd be together again. As if nothing ever happened. But now that'll never happen.

I had ran into another vampire, Latina, a human blood drinker. She was curious about my diet and chose to try it, she's done remarkably well.

She knows everything about me, when I woke up as a vampire, meeting Jasper, meeting the Cullen's, having a _family_ and the deaths of the ones I love… and finally walking out on Jazz. She was very understanding, very supporting. I loved her for it. She was, in a way, my new best friend. My new Bella. Not that anyone could ever replace Bella. Bella was irreplaceable, that's probably what made her death a thousand times worse.

Latina held me in her arms silently shushing me like I was her baby who had just awoken from a nightmare. I snuggled into her and cried in her chest. She rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"He's dead, Latina… he's dead!" I screamed, breaking down again.

**JPOV:**

I'll give them this much. The Volturi has _fantastic _taste in houses. Even Esme would kill for this place. I pictured her living here and shuddered. No way in hell was I letting my mother live here with human drinkers… well, yeah sure I ate humans. But that's a different story. I'm her _son_. These are strangers. Okay now I'm just making excuses.

Alec and Jane held my hands instead of dragging me. They seemed to take a liking to me. I liked them too. We could be friends if they didn't have such nasty powers… a controlled temper wouldn't hurt much either…

We walked in a hall full of vampires and I smelled something familiar.

_Freesias_

It smelled familiar but I couldn't place it. Probably someone I fought in the war with. I shrugged it off.

Aro tilted his head to the side.

"Where is the woman, Maria." he asked serious and a little angry.

Demetri walked up to Aro and held his hand out which Aro took. I could imagine what he was seeing, well I was there so I can remember it.

_~Flash Back~_

_We were still on the plane. It had been a hour since the couple fled to the bathroom, they still hadn't quietened down or even slowed their pace. Everyone was getting sick of it, even I was. They continuously begged me to extract the lust but they were too far gone. Not even I could help them. Maria, on the other hand, had only become lauder. Pissing everyone off. I thought I was going to go insane with all the different emotions. _

_Hate. Despair. Self-pity. Frustration. Annoyance. Sadness. Dangerous. Violent. But mainly, murderous. I think the self-pity one was mine. I had to put up with that for a _century_. A bloody century! It's a miracle I'm still sane._

_Anyway, she pushed it too far. Way too far. _

"_For Gods sake! Your going to kill us so kill us now! Gees! Any girl can do it! Oi! You their. Tall, dark and stupid! Stop being such a pussy let me go so we can have a fair fight!" she squealed._

_Before anyone knew what was happening, her head was rolling on the floor and venom was pissing out of her neck. It was quite a funny facial expression though. It was amusement switching to shock, she didn't have time to completely change her expression though._

_There was a round of applause and Felix picked up the head he's ripped off and placed it in a steel container, her body was placed in a bigger one. No one wanted her in one piece any tome soon and talking again._

_~End Flash Back~_

Aro was howling with laughter. Demetri ran out of the room and came back in with the steel box containing Maria's head in one hand while the one with the body was slung over his shoulder. I couldn't help but snicker. She disserved it. But I still shouldn't be finding it funny.

I thought of everything I did not only this past year, but what I did before I met Alice. I was a monster. Am a monster. Nothing will change that. As long as I remember those days, I will always be a monster.

"Burn her." Aro ordered.

Demetri and Felix wasted no time ripping the boxes open and throwing the remains in a fire created by Jane and Alec. The smile on those kids faces were like kids an Christmas morning. Someone has to buy them a game or something. This was getting sad, death was their entertainment. It would be the blackest of blasphemy to Emmett.

After she was burned to ashes, Ambrose was dry sobbing. His emotions were loss, anger, hate, pain, understanding, regret, respect and suicidal. He was now begging for the death he knew would so surly come. But what I respected most, was that he understood why they were dying and he respected the Volturi for not showing any remorse. I never thought I would feel sorry for him, but I did at this moment. He lost his mate, she was murdered before his eyes and he was willing to follow her. Just like I would if it were Alice.

"Burn Ambrose too." Aro said seemingly bored now.

Ambrose was torn apart without struggle and tossed in.

"Maria." was all he said.

The smell of sweet, sickly vampire burning flesh was burning my rose again. Many of the vampires were pinching their noses in a futile attempt to cover the smell. It wouldn't work, we all knew it. Now it was my turn.

"And him too." he said now _extremely_ bored.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of being torn apart. It never came. Instead I heard the sound of two vampires clashing, it was as loud as thunder. A second happened which I assumed was to push the other vampire away.

_Freesias_

My eyes snapped open. I saw Felix sliding down the wall from a dent shaped of his back, I saw Demetri staring wide eyed, I heard the gasps of the vampires around the room and a suddenly amused and confused Aro. But most of all I saw the back a a vampire girl with long mahogany hair.

"No!" she screamed in a voice that angels would be envious of.

"No." she repeated but quieter. She turned her head and looked at me. Long mahogany hair, a heart shaped face, and absolutely stunning vampire with deep golden eyes instead of her usual chocolate brown. I knew her. But it couldn't be her. Yet it had to be her.

"Bella." was all I could say.

"Jasper." she said breathlessly.

Before I knew what was happening she had her arms around my neck and I had mine around her waist.

"I missed you." was all she had to say. I was no longer the God of war. I was now Jasper Hale.

"As I you." was all I said, both of us completely oblivious to the many vampires staring at us confused and shocked.

**A/N: WOOT! THEY MEET AGAIN! Oh how I love letting you guys hang waiting for more! It's cruel I know but I'm mean. Muahaha! Anyway I should be updating more later tonight it just depends! If not I MIGHT not update till Sunday. I have a busy day tomorrow most of it about fucking homework and fucking assignments. *Sigh* Fucking school.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight! YAH!**

**Jasper: Not again…**

**Me: I'll stop on ONE condition!**

**Jasper: And that would be?**

**Me; KISS ME!**

**Jasper: Simple enough.**

***Kisses Tegan***

**Me: *Swoons***

**Jasper: Tegan. Tegan? TEGAN?! Oh shit. She fainted.**

**Emmett: A deal is a deal, Tegan.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

**JPOV:**

She's alive. I can't believe it. She's alive. We all thought she was dead. It's so strange yet amazing at the same time that this girl who was once human destroyed a family when she 'died'. but she's alive! I cannot even express half of my happiness. We finally broke apart when a few vampires cleared their throats.

We stepped out of our embrace but couldn't bare to lose all physical contact and simply held hands. I felt that if I let go even for a millisecond she'd disappear and I'd never see her again. Never hear her melodic laugh, never see her fantastic smile, never see those piercing eyes, never taste those red li--- WHOA boy, don't even finish that sentence!

"Bella, care to explain to the rest of the party?" asked Aro, leaning in slightly.

He may be old but deep down he's nothing more than a giggling, gossiping, obsessive, school girl who just so happens to be a dangerous vampire that rules his kind. Scary imagine. Him in a school girl outfit. Don't picture it. Seriously. Don't.

"Well, this is Jasper. My brother." Bella said simply.

Everyone gasped and I cringed. I had no idea why but I didn't like being referred to as her brother. A vampire took a step forward towards Bella, it was cautious, almost as if Bella would lash at her at any second. Judging from her emotions fear, protectiveness, love, caring, curiosity, determination and rashness I think she just might. She stepped even more in front of me as Felix stood up with the help of Demetri, who was watching the approaching girl like a hawk, it's his mate I assumed.

"Is it true? He's your brother?" the girl asked.

"Yes and No. I love him like a brother---" Cringe "--- and I'd do anything for him. He has saved my life many times as a human , even if it was just tripping---" I nearly laughed at that "---and I owe him everything I have. Even my existence. He is my brother even if we hardly know each other. So as you can guess, I wont let him die. I will do whatever it takes."

I felt proud of Bella and very loving. She truly was a remarkable girl. She hardly knows me, I nearly killed her and saved her and she is able to love me.

Aro finally stood up.

"Jasper, my boy. I would like to see your life. If I may?" he asked, well, demanded politely.

I held my hand out and he took it. I saw my life flash before my eyes. When I was a young lad, when I joined the army, when I met Maria and was turned, when I met Charlotte and Peter, when I ran from Maria with them, when I left them and met Alice, when I fell in love with Alice, when I met the Cullen's, when we met Bella, how we all grew to love Bella, how James came and nearly killed her because she decided to be intelligent for once and ran off at the worse possible time, how Bella died while I tore James apart and disposed of his body parts, how I took her corpse home and watched Esme cry over her, the emotions at her funeral, Alice walking out and the past few months. He saw it all with me.

I nearly feel to the floor just seeing the memories again, but I did collapse when Aro's emotions hit me. Anger, understanding, pity, remorse, sadness, respect, determination, justice and a hint of love. He walked over to Marcus as Bella ran to my side and held my body that had collapsed on the floor. I dry sobbed in my beloved sisters chest. Aro asked Marcus a question and then looked at us wide eyed. He then nodded to Aro who sighed and stood in front of us again.

"Everyone leave! This conversation is to only include Jasper, Bella, Marcus, Caius and I. everyone else, leave!" he yelled in a terrifying tone.

No one was there by the time he let out his sigh. He walked back to his throne and sat down, rubbing his fingers on his temples trying to figure something out. Maybe trying to help me. I was beyond helpable. Not unless you can erase memories, other then that you've got a fat chance. Aro walked to us again and patted Bella on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella. There is no way to save him without breaking the laws of the Volturi. It just cannot be done." he said sadly, he wasn't lying either.

His emotions screamed that it was the pure truth. He realized Bella who wrapped her arms protectively around me. Aro knelt down and patted my leg, as he did so he gasped. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Marcus and Caius. They listen intensely as Marcus nodded and Caius sighed, but nodded in agreement to whatever it was.

"We have an alternative!" Aro screamed excitedly.

I could feel the happiness radiating off Bella and I couldn't help but smile. She stood up taking me with her as she continued to hold my hand. She rubbed comforting circles in my hand that was so relaxing I couldn't even begin to explain it in words.

"How would you like your memory erased?" a bored and annoyed Caius asked.

I gasped. Is that possible? Is it really possible? Could I forget all the horrible things I've done? Could I forget my family and be selfish that I wouldn't have to feel the pain? Yep, I think so. Oh my God. Maria rubbed off on me! I looked up and saw Aro's hand back on my shoulder. He realised it then. Shit! He read that I wanted it! That I would be that selfish! Before I could say a word Caius was in front of me and had his hand over my mouth. Darkness covered my vision as I blacked out for the first and hopefully last time as a vampire.

**A:N/ OMG! I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?! Anyway I had to write it, it was BEGGING me to write it. And sadly now I have to return to reality and do school work *sighs* have fun NOT doing homework. I'll think of you all as I suffer. *Sobs***


	9. Chapter 9

**Ding Dong the bitch is back! Miss me?**

**-PRiiNC3SS'.'CONV3RS3- : Answer to your question, maybe. Jasper & Bella MAY get together. I can't ruin the end of the story. Sorry. Only Jasper has forgotten his mate, Bella said no to having his memories erased so yeah, she remembers Edward. I HAVE TO AGREE! Edward x Bella pairing is EWWIES! They don't suit. Yes, teachers. ~Shudders~ they are monsters. I am currently planning a bloodbath with them. Anyone who wants to help… we attack at dawn! MUAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Stephanie. Can I buy Twilight off you?**

**Stephanie: No**

**Me: Please?**

**Stephanie: No! **

**Me: Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Stephanie: NO, GODDAMN IT! It's priceless!**

**Me: Bloody oath! No argument there!**

**Stephanie: Bloody… Oath?**

**Me: … oh my god, you bloody non-Aussies. (No mean to be racist. I'm NOT!)**

**BPOV:**

Caius retreated to his throne along with Aro as Jasper was collapsing to the floor. I caught him, thankfully. He looked somewhat peaceful. His golden hair framed his face with a few loose strands having a mind of their own. His gorgeous godlike face. His slightly but perfectly sized built frame barely contained in his white cotton shirt. His full and rosy lips… WHOA GIRL! Where you going with this?!

"He should wake up in a few hours. At the moment, his brain is erasing the memories. The more that's erased and the more that's there determined how long it will take. Since my power takes away one year off a vampires mind each minute it'll take him a few hours." Caius said bored. Again. As usual.

I nodded my head and clutched Jasper to my chest for dear life. Their was no way I was losing him now. I just found a member of my family. He was completely destroyed, he didn't even have to say it. Him being with Maria confirmed everything. There was only one thing that could make him do that…

Something had happened to Alice.

I walked to my chambers at human speed, ignoring the curious and shocked glances that followed us everywhere. I don't blame them, here we had an unconscious vampire. Not exactly normal. It was far from it. I made it to my room and gently kicked the door open. As I did two vampires appeared at my side. Jane and Heidi didn't seem exactly phased by Jasper being unconscious but still a little surprised. They flew the covers off the bed and after I placed Jasper on the bed they flew them back on.

"He looks so peaceful." Jane said. Heidi simply nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember his eyes have had a dead hint to them. Like he'd seen to much in a single life, it was true. He had. Far too much. But whenever Alice, his mate, was around. His eyes always shone with love, with life. She was his reason for existing. The only thing that make him crawl back to Maria is if something happened to Alice." my voice cracked every time I said Alice.

She could be dead. Who knows. Not even Jasper will know when he wakes up. I broke down then. Something could have happened to my best friend, my sister and I didn't even know of it! Heidi and surprisingly Jane wrapped their arms around me and rocked me back and forth, like Esme had done when she thought I was dead. I was awake for that. All of it. My heart broke a thousand times every time another discovered my death.

Charlie's was the worse. He was distraught. He had nothing, no one. He was left all alone. Renee, she had Phil and although she lost a daughter, she'd recover quickly. Unlike Charlie. I wept for the loves I loved and lost. I wept for the ones who left me, intentionally and unintentionally. I wept for the ones I hardly knew and never got the chance to know. I wept for the life I could have had but lost. This all would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for the death of Edward. My beautiful Edward.

After an hour or so I stood up out of Jane and Heidi's grasp.

"Look after him for a minute." I asked, my throat hoarse. They nodded and I left my room putting on my cloak and hood and headed for the throne room.

As I entered after knocking and nearly losing my eardrums, I walked up to the brother s and bowed. I quickly stood up. Aro was about to speak but I wanted to skip the little chit chat and get straight to the point.

"He's fine. Physically. I'm not to sure about emotionally and mentally though. What happened to him Aro? I need to know." I pleaded.

Aro sighed and told all the vampires who had returned to the room to leave on my account. Again. Most of them huffed, others growled, others groaned and the smart ones just left. After the doors closed, signalling the dismissal of the others, Aro started.

"He is losing his memory. So yes, he will indeed be emotionally okay. Mentally, there is great trauma there. Even if he forgets his memories he will still be the person he was before. He will still have the same skills from before even the same cravings. If he has any. As for physically he is perfectly fine. You will need to tell him the truth about the scares though. There's no way your getting around that. He wont let you. Just be careful when he wakes up, okay. He will most possibly be in war-mode. He will either jump to kill or be in a defensive position. Either way, it'll be hard for him to open up again. Just sit back and let him come to you. Unless the occasion calls for it. Please go check on him. I have a dear, old friend coming to visit. I would like you to meet him. He can sense vampires abilities. I'm sure your as curious as we are about what they are?" he smiled.

I nodded, bowed and left. This will be interesting.

I returned to my room and opened the door quietly. I didn't want to wake Jasper. I know how stupid it sounds but it's a human habit I am yet to destroy… baiting my lip is another. I walked in and heard Jane and Heidi giggling like little school girls. I turned the corner and saw what made them laugh. They were sitting over him putting make up on him. The poor, defenceless and concisions Jasper. But I have to admit, he looked rather good as a girl. I started laughing hysterically. Jane and Heidi jumped off the bed and looked at me, and coincidently their backs in front of Jasper, making him hardly visible.

When I had finally calmed down from my hysterics, I pushed passed Jane and Heidi and looked at me brother Jasper. I cringed, it didn't feel right calling him that. I sat on the bed beside him and tucked a strain of hair behind his ear. I then glared at Jade and Heidi from under my hood. I knew they saw it because they froze. I could imagine what they were thinking.

_No, not my clothes again! I just replaced the last ones she burned! _- Heidi

_No… she wouldn't… she wouldn't dare. She wont. I will kill her. Tear her limb from limb. She will NOT put a shield around everyone! _- Jane.

We recently discovered that I could shield others from Janes attacks. She wasn't happy about that. I was ecstatic about it, but Aro was convinced that I had more powers, which is why Eleazar is coming. I sneered evilly at the two girls.

"Tell me, is it fair for his first memory to be of him having make up all over him?" I asked in a sickly sweet yet evil voice. The girls cringed but didn't say anything. Then Jane lifted her eyebrow confused.

"First memory?" shit.

No one is supposed to know that. I waved my hand to dismiss it. Thankfully they did. I glared at them again and they remembered that I wasn't on the best terms with them at the moment. Well I was, but I liked watching them cringe. Heidi has her clothes and Jane has her power. What to do, what to do? Easy, strip them both of the liberty. They fled the room before I could say anything. Smart move.

I took another look at Jasper and smiled. He seriously looked like a girl. I wanted to wait and see what his face would look like when he realized what he was wearing. But it was too cruel. He can't just have his first memory like that. It's a bad first impression. A _very_ bad first impression. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the make up remover. I removed the make up on his face as I gently rubbed my fingers over his face.

He may look like a God, but he had a few crescent scares on his face. They were hideous, I'll admit, but I didn't care. It just showed that he had such a hard life. I pitied him for it. I traced my finger along it a little longer then necessary until I realized that all the make up was off and I was just drooling all over him. I jumped off him quickly with my mental discovery.

Oh. My. God. Was I just? Was I just… _lusting_ after Jasper?

My train of thought was broken when I heard Jasper stir. My head snapped up to look at him. He opened his eyes and I saw his beautiful ruby eyes. His eyes scanned the room quickly. He saw me and jumped to the other side of the room in a defensive position. At least it wasn't offensive position.

**A/N: And I leave it there! What do you think? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have added a poll on my page. It's what you would rate 'Buried Alive'! Please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stephanie Meyer does**

**RPOV:**

It's already been a year since this family has been torn apart. A year since I looked in the mirror, a year since Emmett has joked or played a game, a year since Carlisle has been a father to us and a year since Esme has left her room for anything other then hunting or yelling and blaming us.

In other words, we were dead shells.

We had managed to get Esme out of her room for once and we all crowed around the TV, not really watching whatever it was. that's when Esme jumped off the couch with her hand over her mouth. We all thought she was about to break down but we all froze before we got to her. We found out what it was. This scent.

Alice was home. And she wasn't alone. An unknown vampire was with her. Her yellow Porsche. She ran towards the house and collapsed into dry sobs in Esme's waiting arms. I was too shocked to say or do anything.

Alice was back. But where was my brother? Where was Jasper? He left to look for her.

Carlisle, was strangely home from work. "Family meeting." he said sternly. Losing his first son and companion had seriously killed him.

Alice stood up and motioned for a small vampire girl with long jet black hair to come also.

We all flooded into the dining room, anxiously waiting Alice's introduction and explanation. We all sat down with Carlisle at the end, and waited. She finally spoke.

"This is Latina. I met her along my travels. She's been supportive and caring about everything. She's my best friend."

I snorted. Everyone looked at me surprised. Hell, even I was surprised. I couldn't believe the words that were about to leave my mouth.

"Really? 'Best Friends'? I thought that was Bella. I mean yes, sure, she died a year ago but you've already replaced her? How typical! I thought you were better then this Alice! Bella is dead and you walked out to heal and mourn in privet but you find yourself a little bitch?! This is wrong on so many ways! Do you even care that she died?!" I was yelling at this point.

"Rosalie! Stop it!" Esme said sternly. I didn't care. I was too furious.

"I can't believe you! Edward and Bella died and you walked out leaving Jasper distraught! He went after you! Now no one knows where he is! My brother! For all we know he's dead and it's all your fault!" I screamed.

Before I knew what was happening, _Latina_, I sneered the name, slapped me! That bitch! That did it. Red clouded my vision and I lunged for her throat. Unfortunately, Alice pulled me off her. I slapped her face as soon as she release me. She stepped but touching her face in shock.

I heard clapping. It was Emmett. We all turned to look at him. He wasn't smiling, but he was satisfied.

"About bloody time someone put you in your place, Alice. You walked out of this house when everyone needed you the most. I get why Jasper left. He lost everything and he left to find his mate. You? You left because you were weak. I don't want to be anywhere near you." Emmett said coldly, he then turned to me. "I'm leaving, Rose. I can only assume you'll come with me?" he asked.

Esme broke down to the floor now. I must say, I didn't care less. She wasn't nice after they all left or died. She became a real bitch.

"Of cause."

With that we held each others hands and walked out the door and into Emmett's Jeep. We drove away ignoring the screams and pleads from Esme. Carlisle just sat there, which I expected. Alice was probably sill in shock from my slap.

As we got in the car I kissed Emmett on the cheek and held his hand. "Thank you." was all I said.

He kissed my forehead and smiled genuinely for the first time since that horrible day.

We left. Not sure where we were headed or when we'd get there. But we knew it'd be a better life. Anything would be better then this.

**CPOV:**

This was getting out of hand. The family that I had created and cared for over the past hundred years have all left. I lost two today only to gain a previous and a new. Lets just say I wasn't happy. Not in the least.

**APOV:**

Esme was still crying. Latina by this time was hugging me. Making sure I didn't break down again. I thanked her briefly before looking at the last of my family. Esme was curled up in a ball on the floor and Carlisle rested his forehead on his fist.

How in Gods name could I tell them about Jasper. It was simple. I couldn't. it would kill them more.

**A/N: SORRY THAT'S IT'S SO SHORT and that it doesn't have Bella & Jasper in it. Blasphemy I know. But I thought I should show you what's happening with the family at the moment. ANYWAY! Please review and tell me whether I should do the next in Rosalie's and Emmett's point of views or Bella and Jasper's. it's completely up to you. LATERZ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M BACK!**

**Miss me? Anyway I finally have ideas for the story! Thanks everyone it is very appreciated! Some of the ideas wont be used either because it was too original or it wouldn't work in the long run. However I am surprised by some of the ideas. Fuck, you guys should be writing your own stories! Anyway I just wanted to let you know that as a thanks the ideas and sorry for no updating that I'd update a few chapters TODAY!**

**YAY!!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Not in the mood for a smart ass remark**

**Stephanie: That's a first. I own Twilight!**

**RPOV:**

We were going to go to Africa, but decided against it. We settled for England. It was perfect weather for us in this time of year. Emmett and I just held hands on the drive to the hotel. We didn't want Esme or Carlisle or _Alice & the bitch_ to find us, so we paid cash for everything. Much to the surprise of all the workers.

We made it to the hotel lobby without any trouble. Then the bitch at the reception decided to hit on Emmett… me and Em may not have been _intimate _in the past year, but he's still my bloody husband!

"How can I help you?" She said twirling her hair and trying and failing to look seductive.

I slammed my hand on the counter and she jumped.

"Best room available and hit on my husband again I rip your head off and shove it up your ass." I said venoms yet calmly at the same time.

The girl was absolutely terrified. She quickly checked us in, gave us the key and shooed us away. I was very pleased with myself. After hardly any human contact in over a year, I still had the bitch thing perfected.

We made it to the elevator and hit the seventeenth floor. Emmett then rubbed up my leg and kissed my neck. I purred.

"Well, well, Rosie. Looks like I can still make you jealous." he said huskily.

I moaned as he liked just below my ear. He pushed my up on the side of the elevator and caught my lips. Ten floors left. He continued to kiss me or ravish my lips when the doors opened.

We turned and looked to see an elderly couple in the hallway with wide eyes and jaw hanging. They didn't make a step onto the elevator and we didn't take a step to them.

"Umm… okay this is awkward!" stated Emmett. State the obvious dimwit!

"We'll go now." he said pushing the 'close doors' button. When it completely closed we continued to the seventeenth floor. As soon as the doors opened, Emmett carried my bridal style to our room not breaking the kiss once. I laughed when he kicked the door right of it's hinges. He cursed and I laughed.

"It was supposed to burst open like it does in movies not go flying off!" he whined. By this point I was hysterical.

He put the door back on it's hinges and we made our way to the bed. Well, Emmy bear and I are doing X-rated things.

**APOV:**

I continued to hold Esme as she cried. Carlisle was a t work and Latina had to go hunting. It was getting to the point that it was unsafe for her to be within a hundred mile radius of a human. Tanya had come and gone trying to get Esme to cheer up but only ever got insults or glares in return. Her visits aren't as often anymore.

I had to do it. I couldn't just let them believe that Jasper was alive. I couldn't. I wouldn't do that to them.

_~Flash Back~_

"_Mum, dad! Family meeting!" I called dreading the news I would soon tell._

"_What is it, Alice?" Snapped Esme as she made her way down the stairs. _

"_Yes, Alice. What could be so important that you would call a family meeting?" Carlisle asked, though it looked like he didn't care. He was destroyed. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"_

_~End Of Flash Back~_

I can't even bare to remember it. Esme went into a rage and broke nearly all the furniture that the Denali had. Carlisle I promised to repay it. All understood except Irina and Tanya. Tanya just wanted us gone so that she wouldn't have to continue to be around depressed people. Irina just wanted nothing to do with us. She was completely harsh about my arrival and announced that she'd come back once we were gone. She hasn't been heard from since.

It's amazing at how a single human could change this family. We should have changed her. The moment I had that vision of her being one of us we should have changed her.

I missed her. More than anything. If only I could have her back. I wouldn't play Barbie Bella anymore. I wouldn't drag her shopping. I wouldn't put her through those makeovers she hated so much. I would be more of a sister to her. I would beat up bullies at school. I would catch her every time she fell.

_I'd trade ANYTHING for her._

I love her. We all love her.

**EPOV:**

They're dead. They're dead. They are dead. My beautiful babies.

1st. Thomas.

2nd. Bella.

3rd. Edward.

4th. Jasper.

There was a God and he hated me. Why else would he take away all my children? I know they are great, but he has no right to steal them from me. They're mine. And their gone. They left. They died. They're history.

I pushed Alice away. I saw the hurt on her face but I didn't care. I just needed to be alone. Why can't anyone understand that? I only want my children, ALL of my children here. But they're dead. The only other person I want is the person who hasn't even spoken to me. Carlisle. My beloved husband. He hasn't even spared my a second glance. I'm dying inside. It's made everything worse. I just need my babies. And my husband.

I continued to cry tearlessly in a huddled ball.

**A/N: Well that was just depressing wasn't it?! Sorry, but I just can't see anyone being exactly happy about this! Anyway next chapter is Jasper's point of view. Maybe a little bit of Bella. I'm considering doing the next chapter in both of their point of views but it seriously depends. I'll be updating more tonight but at the moment it's dinner time. KFC! I don't really like the stuff but what the hell? Anyway enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**JPOV:**

I couldn't remember a thing. Where was I? what's going on? Why am I hear? What happened to my memories? but more importantly, who am I?

I stirred a little bit on the bed. But bones were stiff and I felt light headed. I don't know what's going on, but I had a feeling I'm not supposed to be able to pass out. Ii looked around the room quickly. I saw a hooded figure in a black cloak and jumped across the room. I landed in a crouched position bearing my teeth. It must have looked weird, but it felt completely natural.

She held her hands up to show that she wouldn't hurt me. My brain was screaming to attack or flee from this hooded enemy but my instincts were telling me I was over reacting. I had no idea which to believe. I relaxed a bit, but only slightly.

"Jasper." she said quietly. It was almost a whisper but I could hear her. That also couldn't be right. But it also felt normal.

"Jasper." she said again, a bit more loudly this time. Her voice sounded like a river flow, smooth and undisturbed. It was heavenly.

I tensed again. Who was this 'Jasper' person she kept calling out to? Reinforcements? A growl erupted from my chest and it surprised even me. What was going on?!

"Jasper. It's okay. I wont hurt you." she said calmly, like a mother soothing her child.

I relaxed a bit more but I was still defensive.

"Jasper?" I asked. Was I Jasper? It wouldn't surprise me. I mean I don't know my name. God, this was confusing!

She gasped and then sighed. She moved slowly to the bed and sat down. She gestured for me to sit but my brain refused. She sighed again.

"My name is Bella." she said.

Bella. Her name suited her voice perfectly. Beautiful. I wondered if her appearance matched. It was more then likely.

"You have had your memories erased." she said casually.

Casually?! I had my memories erased and she's saying it like it's a conversation at a barbeque?! She suddenly jumped off the bed with her hands balled in fists. I was ready to attack if necessary.

"Jasper!" She yelled. Even though she still sounded like an angel to me. "Stop projecting!" she scolded.

I was dumbstruck. Projecting? Huh? Me? What? HUH?!

She groaned in frustration.

"Bloody lack of memory vampire." she cursed under her breath as she fell back onto the bed. It would be so easy to attack her in this position. So simple. She was so vulnerable. I was about ready to lunged when she sat up, her hood falling from her face in the process.

I hardly suppressed a gasp. She was absolutely beautiful. Breath taking. Literally. I've stopped breathing! That can't be healthy! Anyway, she was stunning. Her hair was a mahogany colour that flooded to her waist in weak wavy-curls. Her eyes were red with a mixture of gold in them. They were slightly scary but still interesting and fascinating. Her face was slightly shaped like a sharp heart. Her skin was pale as pale could be, almost corpse like. Her body had curves in just the right places with no excess muscles or fat. Her lips were full and rosy. Completely kissable.

She giggled. "Lusting after me?" she asked innocently yet curiously.

I knew I was a bright red colour but I couldn't feel the blood rush to my face. That was odd. Yet it wasn't. I looked at her again. Now I _know _that I should be blushing. Bloody hormones. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell am I talking about? I don't even know what I'm saying! It makes no sense! Am I even a teenager?! My brain seems to think so.

She tilted her gorgeous head to the side. "Confused much? Well, that's a stupid question. Anyone in their right mind would be confused. I mean, it's no everyday someone asks for their memory erased and it actually happen!" she said in a child like way. NOW I was most definitely confused.

"How can you know what I feel? What do you mean I asked for my memory erased? Who am I? Why did I want my memory erased?---" I was interrupted in the middle of my rumble. Thank god.

"Whoa, whoa, boy. Hold your horses!" she said holding her hands in the air. For some strange and unknown reason, I relaxed at that sentence. It made me feel like I was home. Weird…

"First off. You're an empath but I'll get to that later." Whoa. What. An empath? Sweet. "You asked for your memories erased because of your hard immortal life." immortal life? Note to self; ask about that later. "Your name is Jasper Whitlock. Also known as Jasper Hale, God of war, Jazz and Major Whitlock." a lot of names but I like _major Whitlock._ the names Whitlock. Major Whitlock. That made no sense to me but for some reason I knew it. "And as I have already stated, your memories are erased because of your difficult life."

Okay, I'll bite. It's catchy. Jasper Whitlock.

"You're a vampire." I was taken by pure shock. She started laughing.

God what would I give to hear that laugh again. It was so melodious, so beautiful, so inviting, so lovely. God I'm a sucker for laughs… I think

Vampire. Do I eat people? How old am I? I must be old… I have a feeling that I'm old.

"you're a vampire. Your over a century years old." my jaw dropped. I'm not old. I'm bloody ancient! Put me in a museum I might be a better tourist attraction then the dinosaurs!

"We knew each other for a few years but we weren't exactly close."

Why the bloody hell not?! Your drop dead gorgeous! I would have been following you around like a lost little puppy! I had to have worshipped the ground you walked on, the air you exhaled, the things that you touched I must have worshipped anything and everything about you!

"Jazz?" she asked. I nodded letting her know she had my attention not trusting my own voice.

"Your projecting again." she giggled.

MOTHER FUCKER! This whole empath thing really sucks! What the hell do I have to do for privacy! Couldn't a guy lust after a girl and not be caught? Oh my god that's not very gentleman like of me! What is with me?!

She started laughing hysterically. All of a sudden I wanted to laugh to and before I knew it we were rolling on the floor laughing together over nothing! I should be mad that she's laughing at me like this. Furious even. I know she's gorgeous and that I wouldn't have said anything nasty but that was most certainly not the gentlemen in me. I was laughing because of some sort of sixth sense… this must be the empathy thing she was talking about. I was still curious about things though. And I was going to find out.

**A/N: Well there we have it. I might leave it there for today. My wrist are KILLING me. Plus I have exams to study for… Grrr. I'll write later!**

**Love ya'll**

**XoXoXoXo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, let me get this straight… THERES NO LATINA x ALICE PAIRING!**

**I'll admit it, I've thought of it but I have other plans… maybe if people like Alice x Latina more then I'll but up a vote. Anyway enjoy my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**JPOV:**

We were seated on the bed… I felt as if my head had TNT in it… I was so confused.

"Come again?" I asked.

Bella groaned in frustration. I should be groaning not her! I lost my memories not her! But then again… she has explained the same thing six times by now… and it appears that my life was far from short.

"You were born and raised in Texas. You had no siblings of my knowledge. You lied about your age and joined the army at sixteen years old. After a few years year made your way to a major and was the youngest in the area even without your real age. At one point you were evacuating women from a town and came across three of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. They ramble on about you having potential and turn you into a vampire. I think you had a romantic relationship with Maria, but I'm not certain. After creating and disposing newborns for quite over the hundred years, you met Peter and Charlotte. They escaped to find a better life. They came back for you after a few years and you left without hesitation when you learned that vampires could coexist peacefully. You spent time with them but the guilt and malice you felt after killing and feeding off humans was slowly destroying you. You came across a diner and met Alice, who could see the future…" her voice trailed off with Alice. I wonder why. But she continued normally. "She took you to a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires. Vampires that life only off of the bloody of animals. You lived with them for a couple of decades but after unfortunate incidents you left and returned to Maria and the war. After planning to take over the vampire royal family, which was beyond stupid by the way, they attacked you. They brought you, Maria and her mate, Ambrose here and killed them. But I begged for your life and so Aro, the leader of the Volturi, offered to have your memories erased. And now your up to date. Understand?" she asked hopefully.

I seriously had no idea how to take all this in. I was some kind of war, blood lust, crazed vampire. But I eventually had morals. I had a thing for some chick Maria who happens to have a mate when I return so I obviously wasn't back with her. Who the hell were these vegetarian vampires? And what was with the trailing off with Alice? And why did I try to attack royalty? I have to agree with Bella on this one, it sounds pretty stupid. Wait a minute. Why would she beg for my safety?

Suddenly a light bulb in my head went off. There's something missing here.

I looked at her expectantly and she seemed to catch on.

"Ask your questions and I'll try my best to answer them. Easiest first."

I nodded. Simple enough.

"Was I war obesest?"

She shook her head viciously "No! never! You thought there was no other way of life. You did what you were told and trained to do. No one can blame you for that."

"I had morals?"

"Yes. You're a fantastic vampire, you just needed a chance to forget the past and live like everyone else is. You deserve it, more then anyone." she looked at the ground.

She was telling the truth. I could tell. These powers were so cool sometimes! I liked this girl. This absolutely stunning and perfect vampire thought I was fantastic. I could just melt away. If I die, I'd die happy. Bloody hell! I don't know anything about this lady and I'm bloody acting as if she's my life!

Wait… maybe she was. Maybe she's my mate! Whoa, ho, ho boy! You got yourself a gorgeous mate! The most beautiful woman I've ever seen… well technically the only woman I've ever seen but that's aside the point!

She tilted her head to the side. Oh shit. She felt my emotions. I really need to put a cap on that.

"Jasper. I have no idea what those feelings are but if you will please keep your power under control we may get through this tonight."

I nodded.

"Anymore questions?" she asked quickly. I could tell she wanted to leave.

I must be boring. I'm seriously kidding myself. There's no way in hell that that woman is my mate.

"Just two." she gestured with her hand for me to continue. "Whose the Veggies?"

She laughed a little. Maybe the whole 'Veggie' thing was funny? I don't know and I can't seem to care. All I care about is the fact that she laughed. It was a soulful laugh. A beautiful laugh that matched her in every aspect.

"The Cullen's. they are one of the few covens that have chosen the vegetarian lifestyle. Not many vampires have the restraint, let alone the desire to avoid human blood and survive of animals only. The leader is Carlisle and his wife Esme. Carlisle is a loving man who loves all of the people in his coven as his own children and they look to him as a father. He has such fantastic control that he is a doctor, which is almost impossible for a vampire. Esme, she's so motherly. She loves everyone unconditionally and is always there for when you need her. Even if it's just for a hug. Emmett is the biggest goofball you'll ever meet! He's such a prankster and he always speaks his mind no matter how stupid he sounds. He's the lovable big brother you never had and never thought you'd need. But once he's there he'll never let you go. Rosalie, Emmett's wife, is the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. I've only ever seen her with my human eyes but she still out wins all the women I've seen as a vampire. I never really got to know her, which I really wish I did. She didn't like me all that much, she ignored me. Alice. She's the biggest shoppaholic I've ever met! She can go out for hours and only leave because the shops are closing. She's such a ditsy little pixie and I loved her like a sister. She could see the future. It wasn't set in stone though, it changed upon peoples decisions. The futures not always certain. And finally. Edward. He was a quiet vampire. He'd do anything to protect the ones he loves. He'd even die for them. He'd commit suicide if he lost the one he loved most in the world… which just so happen to have happened…" she trailed off to distant memories.

She was most diffidently apart of this coven. I still had many questions about my coven but that could wait. I had one more thing I really needed to find out.

"Who are you?"

She giggled a bit. "I'm your sister." she said casually.

My jaw must have been hitting the floor. SISTER! This whole fucking time I've been lusting after my sister! I felt faint, which of cause was weird for a vampire. I seriously had problems.

I need therapy.

**A/N: LOL. Poor Jazz! don't worry, Bella will tell Jasper in the next chapter that they are LIKE siblings. Not actual siblings. Just so you don't axe murder me. BTW! I have a poll on my page… well two but anyway that's aside the point! One is a rating of 'Buried alive' and the other is what story I should write next… after this. I still have HEAPS more of this story to write but I want to get a head start. So if you get a chance, V.O.T.E!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, let me clear a few things up…**

**EDWARD IS DEAD! He was burned to a crisp and I'm NOT bringing him back. Not only is it not in the storyline but it's completely unrealistic, the dead DON'T come back to life because you want it. It just doesn't work like that. Someone asked if Latina was no longer in it, she is. I meant that there would be no Alice x Latina lesbian pairing, unless I get a high enough demand for it.**

**Anyway lets continue!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am most defiantly not her.**

**BPOV:**

His face was priceless. His eyes were popping out of his head, his jaw hitting the floor and his head was slowly shaking with denial. He was so cute! It was taking all my control not to burst out laughing! I know it was mean but it's hilarious! I never thought I'd see this part of Jasper. He was so… carefree almost.

"Well, we're LIKE siblings." I admitted.

He sighed in relief but that slowly turned to anger… which turned to amusement.

**JPOV: (Because I love writing it in his)**

"Well, we're LIKE siblings." she admitted.

Phew!

I felt relief flood through me. I seriously felt better. I know she said LIKE siblings but it's better then actual siblings. Wait a minute… she did that deliberately. She knew I was into her and she was bloody teasing me! O ho ho. This is war.

I stalked towards her I walked so close that my cool breath was on her face. I had her backed up to the war and she had no chance of escape. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable but not upset by my actions.

I tutted at her.

"That was a very naughty thing to do you know. I think that lying to your officer requires punishment." I said huskily.

She quickly caught on and raised her brow in amusement. She backed off the wall and whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"I believe so."

Oh, the little vixen than ducked under my arms and walked to the other end of the room. I playfully growled. I was about to lung to her and continue this REALLY fucked up game when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bella said in her angelic voice.

A young girl entered the room. She nodded to Bella and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. She waltzed up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She quickly realised me and looked and me smiling.

"I'm glad your up!" she said excitingly.

"Good to be, uh, up?" I asked.

She laughed slightly. Her voice was no Bella, but it was so childlike, so full of innocents… but I had an unearthly feeling that she was far from it. I mean, how many vampires were as nice as their appearance? You know that saying 'stranger danger'? yep, that was invented to keep people away from people like us. People that like to hurt people… or eat them… drink, in this case… WHATEVER! I'm getting another headache.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Bella asked, it wasn't rude it was purely curiosity.

"oh, right. Eleazar is here." she chimed.

Bella nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Come with us and don't say or do anything stupid… no, don't do anything in general until I tell you otherwise." she told me strictly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Whoever this 'Eleazar' was, I don't think I'd want to meet him. I mean, he's taking precious time away from me with _my _Bella… God that felt good to say, even if it wasn't true.

After going through countless hallways I was lost. I had no hope of getting out of here alive… not even if I had all eternity… oh wait. I have that… haha, still getting used to the whole 'vampire' and 'immortality' thing.

We finally reached two huge doors and Bella knocked. Not that she really needed too.

"Come in~~!" sung a voice in a VERY high pitched voice.

We immediately cringed and walked into a huge room. I was immediately glared at by dozens of vampires in the room… I will have to refrain from coming here often. The feelings of pure hate was enough to knock me off my feet.

We walked up to three men sitting in thrones and Bella and Jane bowed. When noticing I wasn't bowing Jane stood up and pounced on my back, pounding me easily into the floor with a loud crack that sounded like thunder.

"Jane, Jane, Jane… whatever am I going to do with you?" The man in the middle asked.

She smiled angelically. "Nothing?" she asked.

He laughed heartily, "of cause not. You get away with everything."

Jane then, thankfully, got off me and stood next to a young boy that looked identical to her. He also smiled at me, the same smile as Jane. He must also get away with everything.

"All leave." The big dude said.

Everyone left without a word…

Wow. What authority. That's got to be nifty.

"Eleazar is here, but we have to take percussions."

**BPOV:**

I raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" I asked curious

"Such as changing your name and making sure Jasper" he gestured Jasper with his hands "Doesn't go near him."

Confused.

"Why?"

"He is part of the Denali."

I froze. Denali. It sounded so familiar. I didn't want to know. But I already knew. Eleazar knew Tanya, who was interested in Edward. They were a coven. That means if they see Jasper… they'll take him away! NO! I wont lose him! I can't… he's all I have. I can't let him go. I know it's selfish but I can't lose him. He's my only family left. The only one I have.

"Then we'll change my name around him and Jasper cannot be in the room during the encounter." I said simply.

Aro nodded. "Yes. I'll have Jane and Alec look after Jasper while Eleazar works his magic on you."

I nearly chuckled at that. He has a ability and Aro refers to it as magic… I guess in it's own unusual way it is.

"Alright, your new name around Eleazar… what should it be?" Aro asked.

"How about Nuisance?" Caius suggested. I snorted.

"How about I tell everyone what your wife did for Christmas the year before last?" Aro threatened casually. How he did that so coolly is beyond me.

If Caius was human or if he could simply blush, he's be a deep scarlet red. Even his eyes would be hidden.

"What about Farida?" Marcus suggested.

Silence. I could almost hear crickets.

"What's that brother?" Aro asked confused.

"It means 'unique' in Arabic. It seemed only appropriate." he said sheepishly.

"Perfect!" Aro announced.

If I were human I would most defiantly be blushing. I loved that they thought so highly of me… minus Caius. I ran up and hugged Marcus who only laughed and hugged me back. I then lunged at Aro and hugged him to. He also laughed and held me a little longer then Marcus and kissed my forehead when he released me.

"Only the best for my daughter." he said happily.

I then jumped back to Jasper and held his hand. He flinched at first but quickly relaxed. I was so happy he was here.

"Jane, Alec!"

They were here in seconds.

"Take Jasper hunting. He must be starved." Aro asked. They nodded and nearly dragged Jasper out of the room. He seemed content on holding my grasp. I gave him a reassuring smile and he released me, willingly being dragged out.

Aro then picked up his phone and dialled Gianna. He told her to send Eleazar in.

I must say, I was fairly nervous.

"Do not be nervous, daughter. We will love you no matter what. Farida." he said winking at me.

I laughed. He knew me too well.

After a minute, Eleazar walked in. he gasped as he saw me.

"In--incredible." he stumbled.

He suddenly had the attention of all the vampires in the room.

**A/N: just a reminder, I have the polls on my page and please do check them out!**

**XoXoXo**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK! Miss me?**

**Okay, so I had lots of people begging me to update, so I have. Why? Because for some reason I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**JPOV:**

They're torturers. That's all I can say. They are dangerous, sneaky torturers that get away with everything.

_~Flash Back~_

_We walked to a stable and I found cattle in there. I raised an eye brow at them._

"_I thought I was a vampire. Don't vampires eat humans?" I asked confused._

_Jane snickered. "Yeah, but there are some vampires that drink animal blood. You're one of them now. Too bad your Bella's pet, otherwise we would have gotten you a human." she pouted._

_I walked up to the cow and I felt my stomach turn. It smelled so unappetizing. _

_I felt strong waves of amusement, disbelief and absolute joy. _

_I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this._

_I sunk my teeth into it's soft neck like a razor sharp knife to warm batter. I was amazed that it was so easy… then it happened. The bloody hit my tongue. I flew away from the cow and was at the wall, spitting, gagging and groaning in displeasure._

_That was, by far, the worse thing I've ever tasted._

_Jane and Alec busted into laughter, holding their sides as if they'd burst open any second. Alec even started to roll on the floor gasping for air. I felt their amusement but couldn't laugh._

_I had been played. BIG TIME._

"_You" laugh "Should've" laugh "Seen" laugh "Your" laugh "face!" Jane said between laughs._

_I was suddenly very embarrassed. I should have listened to my gut and not have even tried to bite the cow. There was a very load 'mooo' sound and we all turned to the cow. _

_Jane rolled her eyes. "The last thing we need is a immortal cow!" she said and walked up to it and snapped it's neck with ease. _

_She looked back at me. "I seriously thought your instincts would stop you from eating it, seriously. But you did it anyway! Cows, sheep, chickens and even swine's taste HORRIBLE." she had laughing again._

_Alec made a disgusted face when she mentioned the animals. My guess they tasted horrible to everyone. _

_Then that girl from the throne room, Heidi I think, walked in the room and stopped to look at me._

_She was trying so hard not to laugh when she saw me. I must have looked rather amusing because she couldn't contain it. _

_~Flash Back Over!_

After about ten minutes a Jane and Alec explaining what happened to Heidi and another few minutes of laughter, we finally left the room I now dreaded most. Thank god.

Only to find something worse to happen.

_~Flash Back~_

_We just left when I was someone lunged into the side of my gut and sent us flying. I don't know what came over me but I had him pinned to the ground in a matter for seconds but I didn't stop there, I threw him across the room as far away from me as possible. The big guy just looked at me amazed._

"_Wow! Dude! Your strong! That was only a defence position too! I couldn't help myself, I _had_ to try and attack you! I'd hate to see you in a offence position!" he laughed. _

"_Didn't have to throw me across the room though." he mumbled. _

_He walked over to us and patted my hard across the back… hard. My face flew into the floor with a thundering crash and a large dent formed in the floor._

"_Gees, Felix! Give the guy a break! He's only just started!" Heidi explained, even though she was trying to hide her amusement._

_Jane didn't look happy. "Bloody son of a bitch!" she wailed._

_The big guy who ran into me, Felix, had bolted behind me and I look at Jane confused. Then I knew why he hid._

_Something hit me. Hard! I was in shear agony. I fell to the floor and cradled my head. As soon as it started it ended._

"_Sorry, Jasper!" Jane called sweetly. "Your dead." she said to Felix in a flat voice. _

_He had no way out. No one to hide behind. Nothing. He then screeched in agony. He cradled his head and fell to the floor, running his feet on the floor that spun him in a circle. It was very amusing. After about a minute we all looked at Jane. Heidi coughed._

"_What?" she asked innocently_

"_I think that's enough." she said._

_Jane shrugged her shoulders. "He needs to learn not to mess with my new friend."_

_Bella, my Bella, walked into the room that moment with a sweet smile on her face. She walked up to Jane and kissed her cheek and knelt down to her level._

"_No, sweetie. Your going to cause some mental trauma." Bella explained to the child._

_Jane sighed and Felix stopped screaming. He was out of the room before I could even look in his direction. I walked over to Bella and smiled brightly. She smiled back but seemed a little uncomfortable. So I didn't step to close to her, keeping my distance. She gave me a thankful smile. _

_~Flash Back Over~_

Bella and I had gone back to her room. She told me Aro was organizing one for me but one close to Bella so I'd be more comfortable. I was relieved at that. I suddenly liked this 'Aro' fellow.

I watched Bella as she painted a picture of a meadow. It was beautiful to say the least. Flowers of multiple colours were hiding in the blowing green grass. Bella was sitting in the middle smiling. Her hair was the same, her face was the same, but she still looked different. I couldn't place it. Then I realised it. It was her eyes. They were the most beautiful chocolate brown I had ever seen. She was smiling brightly as the wind hit her face. I was in love with her all over again. Even if she was the human I'd never meet in this painting. 

I made a declaration right there. 

I loved Bella. And I would do anything to make Bella love me too.

**A/N: and there we have it! Yay! **

**Later!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV:

"**In-incredible." stuttered an amazed Eleazar. **

**I snapped my head towards him. Incredible? My powers were incredible? **

"**What is it, dear friend? What is her power?" asked an excited Aro.**

**Eleazar didn't say anything, he just continued to gape at me. He got frustrated and quickly made his way to Eleazar and touched his hand. His eyes went wide and he stared at me. **

"**Indeed it is incredible, Farida." smirked Aro.**

**I was confused. Farida? I quickly scanned through my memories. Oh, right. That's my name around Eleazar. Caius and Marcus were also leaning forward from their thrones ever so slightly. **

"**It appears that, Farida here, is indeed incredible." started Eleazar absently. Finally were getting somewhere! "It appears that your power is indeed a shield. The strongest I've ever seen. It appears that you can create a small bubble like container around whatever you want and completely protect it. You can make it invisible, untouchable by not only mental attacks, but physical. You can stop sound from entering the bubble, you can stop practically anything even time if you so wish it. I have never seen such power in my seven hundred years. She would be a threatening opponent but an even better ally. I wouldn't get in her bad books I assure you. She could absolutely destroy you with that power. She could conceal you in a bubble and destroy you or leave you there for the rest of eternity. She could be the most dangerous and most powerful vampire in the world if she learned how to control her powers."**

**I was sure I was gapping. I could be the most powerful vampire in the world? Wow. That's unbelievable. I wasn't the only one completely stunned at the news. Caius and Marcus were sitting at the edge of their seat waiting for my reaction. Aro was indeed proud and impressed but I could see the slight twinge of fear in his eyes. And Eleazar was just stunned. **

**I fidgeted with my fingers nervously and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I had no idea what to say or how to take this news. **

**Should I be terrified? Should I be happy? Is it dangerous to myself and others if I am unable to control it? What happens if I can't control it? What will happen to me now?**

"**Farida, I believe your name if?" I nodded. "I have noticed the colour of your eyes." I lowered my gaze. Surly this is leading to where I think it is. "Aro, if I may so impose." Aro glared at Eleazar but nodded for him to continue. "I know how hard it is to be of the Volturi guard and maintain the vegetarian diet. Us at the Denali can train her and help her with her diet. If she would, I would like to take her to my coven and look after her." Eleazar said.**

**Aro sighed and retreated to his throne. "Why of cause."**

**I was stunned. Aro, who treated my like his own daughter, would toss me aside? **

"**If she wishes it. I was considering sending her to live with the Cullen's but since your offering then maybe it would be best for her to be with you. After all, you run into the Cullen's frequently, so she'll cross paths with them eventually." Aro said looking at me to make sure I was listening.**

**Of cause. He didn't want me to leave. Subtle hit too. He knew I wasn't ready to see the Cullen's. I most defiantly wasn't going to leave Jasper here and I'm sure they'd take him away from me if I ever was to leave. I'm not ready to see them. **

"**Aro, father, I would much prefer to stay in Volterra with you and the rest of the guard. I am not ready to leave and I am most certainly not willing to do so anytime soon." I said with a smile. **

**Aro looked at me proudly and fondly. It was my privet way of saying I'd prefer to be here then with the Cullen's at the moment. **

**Eleazar sighed. "Well, I can't force you. Literally, all you have to do is shield yourself from me. I just hope you don't fall into the human drinkers diet. It's easier and much more pleasant but it's not scoot-free. You'll have regrets." he said staring at me sternly. "Well, I have come, done what's been requested and now I shall leave. I have many troubles at home at the moment and I must get back as swiftly as possible." he said quickly.**

**Aro nodded. "Of cause. Thank you for coming in such a dark hour for you and you family. Please sent my regards and my support. If you ever need anything, please do not fret to ask us." Aro said cheerfully. **

"**Of cause." with that, he left. **

**After a few seconds of silence to be certain he would not return Marcus swooped my into a hug. **

"**Oh, Bella! This is wonderful! Fantastic! You truly are unique my little Farida!" he said crushing me.**

**If I could have blushed, I would have.**

"**Thank you, uncle Marcus."**

**Then Aro came.**

"**Oh, daughter! This is wonderful! Not only have you received a spectacular girt but you are also choosing to stay in Volterra! I couldn't be happier!" **

**They both sat on the throne for Caius's response. He just simply sighed and looked at me.**

"**It's a good gift. We are honoured to have you on the guard." he said before turning his head away.**

**I felt like crying. It felt like a family member that always ignored you and for the first time they have finally acknowledged you for something you did. I could help the toothy grin that I showed though. That was inevitable. **

**Caius waved his hand in dismissal, I bowed respectfully and then left. I was walking at human pace in the hallway and thought of the Cullen's. I was ready to see them. **

**Did they abandon me? They thought I was dead but didn't they think of checking for a pulse? Did they really even care about me? Was I just a toy? Did they realize that I was more trouble than what I was worth? I didn't know. **

**I walked in the room and found Jane torturing poor Felix. But knowing Felix he probably deserved it. I stopped Jane like a mother would her child. I felt very protective of her and Alec. I truly felt like their mother. **

**Jasper smiled brightly when he saw me and walked towards me. I instantly felt uncomfortable and he stopped a few feet away from me. I was thankful. I truly didn't know whether anyone of the Cullen's cared for me. I knew Rosalie didn't. Jasper and I never really got to know. Esme and Carlisle are to caring, loving and welcoming to be harsh. Emmett was probably having too much fun laughing at my clumsiness to ever get a chance to show he didn't like me. Alice probably only liked playing Barbie Bella on me. And Edward. Who knows his reasons. **

_**But he died for you Bella, he didn't want to live without you**_

**My conscious just so had to remind me. I cursed it sometimes.**

**Jasper and I made our way to my room where I informed him that a room would be prepared for him, one near my room so he'd be more comfortable. I walked to the canvas that I was painting of me and Edward and placed it aside. I decided to do one of only me in the meadow. I drew me as a human. I have never been as a vampire. So it seemed only appropriate to draw me as a human. I continued to draw and didn't feel unnerved by Jasper watching me, as I usually did as others watched me. Maybe it was because it was Jasper. He was so quiet and always had his nose stuck in a book. Maybe it's because he was always so peaceful even though he had been through so much. **

**I hadn't yet finished the drawing when Jasper's voice drew my out of my little world.**

"**Whose he?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.**

**I looked up at him and saw he had the unfinished canvas of me and Edward. I sighed.**

"**Edward. My mate." I said softly.**

"**I see." he said casually but his face gave it away. He was upset.**

"**He died recently." I added. **

**His head shot up and his eyes were full of pity. He may no remember what it was like to have a mate but I'm sure he'd know by instinct that that is a huge deal. Worse than death himself.**

**He place the canvas down and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in the crock of my neck.**

"**I'm sorry." he whispered. Even though he didn't remember his brother Edward and barely knew me, his words were sincere.**

"**Thank you." was all I could think of saying.**

**I turned into his embrace and we stood up just hugging each other.**

**I knew that this was a way of leading him on but I didn't care. I may not be ready for a relationship but that doesn't mean I can't have either friends or a brother to comfort me. I know that Jasper likes me, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. But he deserved better. Just like his brother. I wouldn't, I couldn't be with Jasper. He didn't deserve someone like me. But what made it worse, was there was only half of me in the first place.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long! Anyway I did a little J x B their so I hope that makes up for it! And in the previous chapter there were underlines; I'm sooo sorry about that I didn't do it like that it just happened. Please check the polls and please review. I may not be updating for awhile because I still have to study for exams and I'm currently sick. Have a good one!**

**XoXoXo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ding dong the bitch is back!**

**EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! WOOT, PARTY AT MY HOUSE! DAMN I AM SOO HAPPY! **

**Well now that those stupid exams are out of the way I should be updating every day or so! Yay! **

**I haven't been getting as much reviews as I'd like and I'm **_**slightly**_** disappointed. Review! It makes me update faster! Or I'll have to try and convince you with a major cliff hanger… Muahaha**

**God I'm evil some times.**

**I also would like again like to mention the polls on my page for what story I should right after this on. I think there are 5-6 polls. Not to sure. Please vote! I want as many people's opinions as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**JPOV:**

It's been a week since Bella informed me about her mates death and the unfortunate events that made it unfold. I felt sorry for the guy. Edward I think his name was. He died thinking that his mate was dead, when really she was being transformed into a vampire. Bella and I have come to the conclusion that she had her powers the moment she was bitten and therefore they were unable to sense anything from her because of her 'bubble'. it's being referred to as the 'bubble'. everyone thought 'bubble' sounded better than 'shield', I have to agree.

But then again, would I rather be referred to as a shield or bubble brain?

Bella? Well, she most certainly didn't like it.

I snickered at the memory.

_~Flash Back~_

_Bella and I just finished our heart to heart about her mate when we went into the 'living room'. I chuckled at that. Why would we need a living room when we aren't technically alive?_

_As we entered Heidi leaped on Bella, bringing her and a surprised Bella to the floor._

"_OhMyGod! Isn'tItFantasticThatYourASheild! I'mSoHappyForYou! YouHaveToShowMe!" she said so quickly that even my vampire hearing had trouble._

_Bella just laughed._

"_So, I see you've been informed. Yes I am a shield. Thanks for being happy for me. Yes I will show you and can we PLEASE find a better name for it then shield?" She asked._

_Jane spoke this time "How about bubble? That's how Aro explained it." _

_Bella smiled and nodded._

_Felix started laughing. We all looked at him confused._

"_I got it! Bravo Jane!" he called through his laughter._

_We all looked at equally confused Jane confused._

"_What?" she asked politely._

"_Bubble Brain!" Felix laughed._

_Jane rolled her eyes and shock her head. Demetri walked over to Jane._

"_You haven't killed him yet. Surprise, surprise. Why not?" he asked, generally curious._

_She just shrugged. "Maybe because it's a waist since I'm not the one planning on killing him."_

_We all looked at Felix, then back at Jane trying to figure out who will kill him. _

_that's when I felt it._

_Agitation, hate, annoyance, frustration and, my personal favourite, murderous._

_My head shot to a fuming Bella. I swear there was steam coming out of her ears. Everyone by now had caught on and was silently laughing. Even I chuckled. This was going to be good._

_Bella stalked towards Felix who was still oblivious and laughing his ass off._

"_Think that's funny, Felix?" said Bella, in a cold voice that the Grim Reaper would beg to have._

_Silence. Felix had stopped laughing and was now looking fearfully into Bella's redish-goldern eyes. She was centimetres from his face and caught his chin with her hand. She pulled his head to her ear and whispered, hardly loud enough for me to hear._

"_Answer me!" she demanded._

_He shock his head violently. She smirked._

"_Liar." she said simply. She then grabbed his ear and dragged a howling Felix from the room, slamming the door behind her._

_We all busted out laughing. _

_~End Of Flash Back~_

Lets just say, no one has seen him since. An entire week with no Felix. It was quiet, relaxing and incredibly boring. Everyone agreed. Jane was even begging Bella to bring her favourite 'torture toy' back. Bella's simple reply 'In due time.' that pissed Jane off but because of Bella's power she sulked off honourably.

I looked back at the book I was reading. I don't know the title, but it was some sort of diary entry from the civil war. Bella said I liked that sort of stuff. I'm yet to disagree with her. I was reading for about another hour when Jane bursted into my room without so much as I knock. She fell back on my bed next to me and crossed her arms around her chest with the biggest pity I've ever seen.

"I'm bored." was all she said.

She placed her head in my lap and I slowly stroked her hair. It seemed natural. I had taken a strong liking to Jane and her brother Alec. They had become like siblings to me. We sat there for awhile longer until Jane huffed and shot off the bed.

"Alright! I'm getting Felix back and I need your help!" she said.

"Why?" was all I asked. I was really into this book at the moment and wanted to finish.

"Because if you don't, I'll make you experience such pain you'll wish I'd cut your testicles off instead." she said sweetly yet sternly.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was off the bed and holding the door open for her by the time she could process it. She grinned evilly.

"Good boy!" she said patting my head, treating me like a dog.

I groaned. "Don't treat me like that. I feel like a dog."

She smiled sweetly. "well, Jaspers a dogs name right?"

Blood, evil, torturous bitch of a vampire.

I growled at her and she only skipped down the hall giggling.

We made it to the living room and found everyone there. My eyes immediately reverted to Bella, whose nose was stuck in a book called 'Withering heights'. her eyes shot up and she smiled at both me and Jane. Jane bolted in front of Bella and put her hands on her hips. Bella sighed knowing what was coming but looked back at her book.

"Release Felix." she demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough."

Jane groaned.

"I'll torture everyone in this room if you don't" everyone visibly flinched.

"Sure go ahead, be my guest." she said not looking up from her book.

I shut my eyes waiting for the worst. I waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing. I heard a groan of frustration and looked up to see Jane glaring daggers and a cocky Bella.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked and she walked forward and fell back.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Heidi!" Demetri was at her side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" he asked panicky. I felt the love, worry and concern roll of him in waves.

Oh, he's got it bad.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just walked into something." she said standing up.

She held her hand out and walked forward till her hand touched something solid. We all, aside Jane, did the same.

"wow." was all we said.

I looked at Bella and Jane who were outside of the shield and saw their lips moving but nothing coming out but muffled sounds. I tapped on the shield and they both looked up. I waved at them and then pointed to my ear to show I couldn't hear them.

The shield was down instantly.

"Please!" Jane begged.

Bella groaned in frustration. "Fine!" She screamed and stormed out.

Jane smiled triumphantly.

Bella came back in less then a minute dragging Felix behind her. I saw Jane's eyes light up. Literally. She, and Alec, seriously need to get out of this castle for something other than missions.

Felix was chained from shoulders to feet and he smiled.

"Hey everybody. Miss me? Oh, don't answer I know you did!" he said grinning.

Jane scoffed but I could feel the happiness and gratitude roll off her.

"Happy?" Bella asked, annoyed.

Jane nodded and ran up and hugged Bella. Bella's irritation disappeared instantly and was replaced with love. I smiled. Bella kissed Jane on the head and walked out, with me quickly following.

"Big day tomorrow." she said smiling.

"Yeah. First day of training."

She giggled. "Yep! I'm so glad Demetri offered to train us."

I agreed. It's better than the lusty Cassandra. I shuddered. She creeps me out. We walked to Bella's room and I sat on her bed as she painted another painting. After twenty minutes I knew what she was painting.

She was painting herself hugging Jane with them both wearing cheesy. It was so sweet.

I don't care what people say, they have a love of mother and daughter. NOT sisters.

I looked at Bella and I was so full of pride. She may not be mine, but I am proud she is my friend. I will wait for forever if I must. But I would wait for her to love me.

**A/N: Nawww! Wasn't that cutish?**

**Alrightio, a few reminders.**

**Polls.**

**Reviews.**

**And please note I'm mentally exhausted from exams!**

**Have a good one!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**RPOV:**

Emmett and I were sitting on the hotel bed holding each other, pretending to be asleep. We like pretending were human sometimes.

I cannot believe it's been ten years. Ten years since their deaths and ten years since our departure. We stayed in England for a few months then travelled around aimlessly. We went to Spain, Paris, Ireland, Russia, Napoleon and Sweden. We had lots of fun at those places, we stayed for a few months in different towns and the occasional city. It was great to just have me and Emmett without the family. We could do what we want when we want without anyone nagging.

We are currently back in England, we missed it far too much and returned. We haven't run into anyone that could recognise us so it's not a problem. Emmett and I have decided to stay in England permanently and even starting school. Not high school, we wouldn't be able to explain easily why were alone, so were going to go to college.

Emmett was bored when we were enrolling and he signed up for Cosmetology. I had one hell of a laugh after I learned that. I was going to sign up for barbering but Emmett said no and that I should do something completely random. So I did. I picked early child education. I love it.

I went to a kindergarten the other day and I fell in love with the kids. This was the closest I'd ever get to being a mother. It was sad to watch the mothers come and take their child from me, but I grinned and bared it. I decided then and there that I was going to stay a kindergarten for as long as I can.

Emmett was proud of me and often visited me. The kids loved him. He enjoyed playing 'peek-a-boo' with them. Secretly, the kids thought he was a goofball but they loved what he does. Emmett thinks he's a genius.

"If you can make kids laugh over stupid things, imagine what you can get adults to laugh at." was all he said.

I loved him more everyday if that was possible.

The alarm went off, telling me it's time to get ready, and I hit the button. Emmett groaned and rolled over. I shock my head. Honestly, it was amusing to watch but sometimes he got so into character.

"Come on, sweetie. You have classes today and I have to go to the kindergarten." he groaned his response.

I threw the blankets off him and he looked at me.

"No fair, Rose! Just because you're a morning person doesn't mean I am!" he said playfully then went to the bathroom to get ready.

I shock my head and smiled brightly.

I had the perfect life with him. He was my life, my love, my husband and everything in-between. I walked into the bathroom and quickly did my makeup and Emmett fused over doing my hair. So I let him. I must say I'm surprised by how good he's gotten at it.

He's demanded that I don't come to his class. His excuse for that?

"I've told everyone there that I'm gay and I' married to the greatest man I've ever met. The girls leave me alone that way! But if you come, they'll realize I'm not gay and I'll have to run away from a stampede of women! You have no idea how terrifying that is!"

I chuckled at the memory.

I was finished within minutes. I kissed Emmett on the lips, said 'I love you, have a good day.' and left.

On my way to the kindergarten, I was thinking about the Cullen's. yes, I refer to them as the Cullen's now. They weren't much of a family to us towards the end. Emmett and I have agreed to not talk about them or see them until we both think they've over come this stage. Sure, we understand that their mourning, but seriously. We did nothing wrong and didn't deserve the verbal abuse we got from Esme and the neglection from Carlisle. We mainly travelled at first to find Jasper, we checked all over Spain but couldn't find him. We checked everywhere we went and couldn't find him. We gave up. He obviously didn't want to be found. Out of all the Cullen's. he was the only on I still considered my brother, my family. I loved him and he went through hell and back.

Emmett appeared out of no where and grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alleyway. He seemed distressed.

"What is it?" I asked concerned and worried.

"Smell." was all he said and needed to say.

I smelt it.

She dropped from the roofs of the houses and landed in the alleyway.

"Heya, Rose and Em. Good to see you!" she said cheerily.

She wasn't the last person I wanted to see but she was pretty low on it.

"Irina." Emmett said coldly. He wasn't taking kind to the extended family. Not that I blame him. They wanted us out of the house ASAP after we arrived. Not that I blame them.

Her smile faded. 'I'm sorry." was all she said.

I scoffed. "For what?" I asked, venom slipping with my words.

"For everything. The way we treated you, the way I walked out after you came and needed us the most. I'm sorry for the loss of your sister and brothers---" she was cut of by Emmett.

"Whoa, wait. BrotherS?" he asked.

My eyes went wide and I stared at Irina. It's plural. Two brothers. Oh my god. Jasper. What happened to Jasper.

She covered her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry. I forgot you didn't know. Alice lost his future. That's why she came back to the Cullen's. he's dead. That's what Tanya told me last time on the phone."

I couldn't believe it. Jasper, my brother. He was dead. My knees went weak and I fell to the floor. Emmett growled and punched the wall, causing a huge hole to appear.

Irina stepped back, cautious. I don't blame her, there's nothing I want more then to rip her head of at the moment. Anyone's really.

"I--I should g-go. Laurent is waiting for me." she stumbled and was gone without a trace.

I started dry sobbing. I lost him. I lost my twin brother. Emmett held me in his arms as I dry sobbed.

**EPOV:**

I continued to hold Rose and silently shush her. I was acting calm but I was enraged. How? Why? When? This was all Alice's fault. If she hadn't have left, then Jasper wouldn't have. We would have healed as a family and over come the deaths of our loved ones. But no, Alice was too weak to do even that. So she ran off and never returned again. She only came back to bring more news of despair to Carlisle and Esme. I wanted nothing more than to rip her head off.

But I wont. For the sake of the memories we've had and what it would do to the rest of the family I wont do it. She's bloody lucky I'll give her that much. Because if it wasn't for either of those things, I'd kill her.

**APOV:**

I watched as Rose broke down in the alleyway and Emmett comfort her. I felt so bad. It was all my fault. If I hadn't have left then none of this would have happened. Jasper would be alive, Esme would still be loving, Carlisle might still be around, Rose wouldn't be crying and Emmett wouldn't be trying his best not to kill me.

He was right. I was weak. I was, I am pathetic.

**RPOV:**

I calmed down eventually an stood up, Emmett quickly after. I turned to him and held his face in my hand.

"I want to find out." was all I said. He nodded.

"Maybe we should go to Volterra and ask for help. I know they are horrible creatures but I don't want to go back." he said.

I nodded.

"Maybe there's a new recruit that can help us."

And we walked away. Off to Italy to discover what had happened to my twin brother.

**A/N: Woot! Rose & Emmett are off to Volterra! OMG! What's going to happen?! I don't know! Give me ideas! **

**Review!**

**Polls!**

**ETC!**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: It's my best friends birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! We love you Sally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

JPOV:

**I sat on the tree waiting for Bella to come back from hunting. I was bored. **_**very**_** bored. I had hunted the previous night so it was unnecessary to hunt again. But I liked being near her so I was just perched on a tree reading a book to pass the time. **

**I thought about Bella. What she was like, how beautiful she was inside and out and I would even think about how she would never be mine. I was in love with her. I would die for her. I would kill for her. I would do anything and everything for her. So what was wrong? Her dead mate is my only guess. That and that maybe our past together is more complex than most. **

**I haven't asked about the vegies since she first explained my life history. I was curious but I felt as if I was intruding on something that wasn't any of my business. But I felt that it runs deeper than that. That maybe it's that I didn't want to know what happened. I clearly remember Edward being one of those vegies from my coven, which Bella calls family. There was Esme, my mother. Carlisle, my father. Emmett and Edward, my brothers. Rosalie and Bella my sisters. And then there was Alice, who I had no idea of what her place in my life was. **

**I huffed, closed my book and sung my head over the branch so I was hanging freely. What was the point of looking at pages in a book when you weren't really reading? There's no one her to look human for, so there's no reason to not stay still and hang from a tree in an unnatural position that would make a possum confused.**

**I sighed deeply. What was a guy supposed to do? I hugged Bella to comfort her, there was nothing else. I felt nothing but pity for her. I didn't even know how strong a bond between mates were. But clearly it was strong. It must be my vampire instinct that said so. I wonder who Edward and the Cullen's were…**

"**Why so curious?" Asked a melodious voice.**

**I opened my eyes and smirked at the image of an upside down Bella. **

"**Nothing really."**

**I still wasn't used to keeping my emotions to myself, I could control everyone else's emotions but I can't find my own. It's seriously frustrating. **

**Bella was doing better than me. Not that it surprises me. She's like a goddess in human form. Well, vampire form. she had perfected creating a mental barrier that could extend to the edges of Volterra. Her physical shield still needs work, she can project a small barrier that could protect maybe five vampires but no more. She was still working on it. The sound barrier was also perfected, she worked on that first because of a request from Aro. There is now a sound shield around the throne room at all times. No one can hear in, but those inside could hear outside. Kind of like a tainted window. Making things invisible was still difficult for her, she's decided not to work on it until the others are perfected. Freezing things, well, we learned that it comes in handy when Felix is up to something. She hasn't frozen time yet. She doesn't really want to but she is willing to learn.**

"**Lets go back." she said sweetly. **

**I nodded and jumped down. I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the castle at a human pace in comfortable silence. It wasn't unusual for use to hold hands. In fact it was normal. She sits on my lap all the time and I wrap my arms around her whenever I feel like it. She isn't uncomfortable in the least. Heidi keeps begging Bella to tell her what's going on between us but Bella just shrugs and says 'nothing'. to say I was offended was an understatement. But I grinned and bared it. Felix is constantly nudging my sides and wagging his eyebrows as a hint to tell him what's going on. I play dumb. **

**We made it back to the castle a little quicker than I'd like but thankfully we went to the sanctuary of Bella's room. All the shields are on the door. Nothings heard, nothings seen, no one barges in. it's perfect. **

**I sat on the bed and opened my book and waited for her to grab her paint equipment. She didn't. it was usually a ritual if we entered her room. She'd paint and I'd watch her while pretending to read the book. **

**She just looked at me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**What is it, Jazz?" she asked concerned.**

**I raised my eyebrows. I was confused. **

"**What's wrong? Nothings wrong. Why? Should their be?"**

"**You were projecting anxiety, concern and curiosity. If you want to ask or say something, please do." she asked nervous. Why would she be nervous.**

**She walked over to me and sat down holding my hands in hers. I was instantly relaxed.**

**I took a deep breath "Can you tell me about the Cullen's?" I asked.**

**She sighed. "I thought that's what you'd ask."**

**She got up and started pacing. My eyes followed her every move. **

"**What do you want to know the most?"**

"**Alice." I blurted out without a second thought. I had no idea why but I asked about the person I knew least about.**

**She nodded, sighed and looked slightly offended. Why would she be offended. Fucking women make no sense. The only guys that get them are gay. **

"**She's my best friend." she smiled weakly. Not good. Not good. She only smiles weakly when she has either bad news, it's awkward or if she's upset.**

"**She was a shopaholic. She loved dressing me up, which led to me being called 'Barbie Bella' frequently. She was my best friend and the only person who I loved like a sister. I never loved Rosalie like Alice. Rosalie was just my sister. Alice was both my best friend **_**and **_**sister. Her mate was someone I never really got to know but I still loved him. You see, he wasn't a vegetarian when he first met the Cullen's, he was a human drinker so it was difficult for him to be around humans. I smelled a little sweeter than other humans so it was the obvious choice to stay away from me…" she said trailing off. **

"**Who?" I asked. Emmett was with Rosalie. Carlisle was with Esme. And Bella was with Edward. So who was Alice with.**

"**You." she said simply.**

_**You.**_** her words rung through my head. **_**you.**_** me. I was Alice's mate. I was Bella's best friends mate. I had a mate. I **_**have**_** a mate. Hallelujah!**

"**I don't know what happened to her…" she trailed off.**

_**I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… I don't know what happened to her… **_

**Oh. My. God. What happened. Was my mate even alive.**

"**I don't understand." I said.**

**Please. Please God let my mate be alright and alive. **

"**You would only go back to Maria if something happened to Alice. You went back to Maria. You would only leave the Cullen's if something happened to Alice. You left the Cullen's. you would only be stupid enough to plan an attack against the Volturi if something happened to Alice. You tried to attack the Volturi. You would only erase your memories if something happened to Alice. You erased you memories. Something. Happened. To. Alice." she explained. If she could I knew she'd be crying.**

**In ways, it made sense. I did all that stuff because something happened to my mate. To the one I loved. Was she dead? How? Why? When? And how?**

"**I don't know the details but it's the only thing that made sense to me at the time. Alice was your life. Without her you felt like nothing. Before her you were miserable. After her you were distraught."**

**I don't believe it. **

"**The only one with details would be the Cullen's and Aro. He looked through your memories. He knows everything." she fidgeted with her fingers. "I wanted to know. But I didn't ask. It didn't feel like my business. I thought it should be left alone. But I didn't think it would be right to not tell you." she said. **

**She collapsed to the floor in dry sobs. She really loved Alice. I could feel the sadness and agony from her feelings. **

**I held her as she dried in my chest. Something told me it was supposed to be the other way around but I couldn't help it. She was so weak and fragile at the moment. It seemed almost cruel to break down with her.**

"**It's okay Bella. I don't know any of this. And I think I'd rather not. At least not yet. I'll find out one day. Alice isn't important anymore. You are. Edward isn't important anymore. You are. The Volturi aren't important anymore. You are. Only you. No one else. Only you. Cry if you need to cry. Scream if you need to scream. Do whatever you feel is necessary. Do what you want. I wont stop you. In fact, I'll support you." I said truthfully. Not a single lie was in my words.**

**She looked into my eyes with her own teary butterscotch ones. She smiled.**

"**Thank you. For everything." she said sincerely.**

**She kissed my cheek and moved back a little. I could feel her warm breath on my lips as I was sure she could feel mine. Our breathing increased and we stared at each others lips. I wanted to kiss her so bad. The horny teenager was waking back up.**

**A/N: MUAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was begging for me to stop it.**

**Now. I can have heaps of ways of this to play out. Now. Here is the catch. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, the better I will make it.**

**1-5 reviews = Bella rejects Jasper**

**6-9 reviews = someone interrupts somehow**

**10+ reviews = KISS!!!**

**Okay? Make sense? **

**Also I would like people to answer the polls! Gees! It'll take one minute! **

**Have a good one!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well. Lets see if I'm nice or not…**

**P.S: Ivydew151, I like your style!**

**BPOV:**

What was I thinking? What is _he_ thinking?! I just told him about Alice and he's about to kiss me.

I can feel his hot breath on mine. His golden eyes were burning into mine. His warm thumbs carefully caressing the palms of my hands. Strains of his blonde hair falling over his eyes. I couldn't help myself. I tucked it behind his ear.

Did I want this?

Then I heard a loud crashing sound.

Jasper and my head bolted to the direction of the door. We found a surprised Felix.

Shit. I put my barrier down by accident.

Then I looked at mine and Jaspers situation. Lips centimetres apart. Holding and caressing each others hands. Looking deeply into each others eyes… oh shit. I'll never hear the end of this.

He started snickering. "Dude, one word. Details."

I threw a pillow at him that hit his square in the face. It didn't faze him in the least. Jasper sighed and pulled away. I could feel the frustration and annoyance rolling off him.

"What is it, Felix?" he asked sighing.

"Well, here's my story. I was told by Aro, you know the big head of the place, to come and get you guys. Apparently he wants to talk to you. I came waltzing down the corridor and decided to have a little bit of fun… I decided to barge in through the door. Whilst in the air, I remembered the bubble you always had around it. I was prepared for impact, when I busted though. Imagine my surprise when that happened! Then imagine my surprise when I saw, Jasper. And Bella. Sitting there staring deeply into each others eyes waiting for true loves kiss. Nawww." he teased.

Oh he's gunna get it.

Luckily for Felix and unfortunately for me, Jasper stood up.

"Aro, wants to speak to us?" he said. The entire time I couldn't stop staring at his lips.

Felix nodded. "But _please_, take. Your. Time." Felix said wagging his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as he shut the door.

"Now, that was awkward." Jasper said rubbing the back of his neck.

He refused to make eye contact. Now that was pissing me off. After all that stuff he said, he's ignoring me? Well, that's not going to happen.

"We should go see Aro." he said and headed for the door.

I acted on instinct. What happen next surprised even me.

**JPOV:**

Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus.

I was heading to the door, when a miracle occurred.

Bella, pulled my arms so I was forced to look at her. She then grabbed the side of my face and pulled my face towards hers. Her lips were on mine then.

To say I was shocked was an understatement!

This Goddess was kissing me! Deliberately!

Oh happy days~~

I kissed her back. It was sweet and simple. There was nothing else to it. It was perfect.

She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at me. I was probably grinning like an idiot… not that I wasn't one in the first place.

"Now we can go." she said grabbing my hand and leaving for Aro.

I was beaming with happiness.

**BPOV:**

Okay… that worked better than I expected. That surprised even me.

We walked down the corridor and saw many people smiling at us.

Felix, your dead next time I see you.

**FPOV:**

I felt a chill run down my spin. That can only mean one thing.

Someone wants to kill me.

Hehe, bring it on.

**BPOV:**

We finally reached the throne room and knocked on the door.

"Come in~~!" Aro called.

If I were human, my ears would be bleeding.

We entered and bowed down in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"You called for us?" Jasper asked confirming.

He seems to always get straight down to business. It must be from his military days.

"Yes. I did." he said smiling.

He waved his hand as if to dismiss everyone and they all left, leaving Jasper and I with the brothers.

"I really shouldn't let them in here. They are so boring." Aro muttered.

Marcus slightly laughed and Caius smirked. That's probably the first time I've ever seen him with anything but an embarrassed or emotionless expression.

"My dear. We have news!" Aro announced.

Get to the point.

"We are going to have visitors." he said excitingly.

Big deal. We always have them.

"It's Rosalie and Emmett." He said almost to quick for me to hear.

But I heard it.

"Come again." I asked while stalking towards him.

He sunk deeper into his throne.

"Emmett…. And… Rosalie?" he said slowly and cautiously.

"I know. I heard you. Why?" I asked. I was now inches from his face.

"They seem to have come to the conclusion that Jasper is dead." he said.

My face softened. They thought Jasper was dead. Oh sweet Jesus.

"How?"

"It appears that the future seer, Alice I think her name is, can't see his future anymore. I think it has to do with the bubble that is always around you and that he's always around you that it shields him also."

I don't care what the consequences are. I will not let either of them live thinking he is dead. They don't deserve that. When they come, I will tell them. It's up to Jasper whether or not he wants to meet them though. But they wont, no matter what, take Jasper away from me. It's not going to happen.

"When?"

"Sometime late tonight."

I nodded. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked out without bowing. After we left we ran at vampire speed to the hunting grounds. I let go of Jasper and jumped on a tree branch. I breathed in and out heavily. I needed to calm down. I may not want to see them yet, but they deserve to know that Jasper is alive and well. And the fact that I am also more than likely falling in love with him.

Jasper jumped up also and grabbed my hand lovingly. I smiled sweetly at him. We've been together for ten years as friends. And we've been together for only an hour as lovers yet he knows exactly what I need.

"I'll do whatever you want." he said smiling weakly.

I smiled back. "Meet them?" I asked unsure.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Anything for you, Darlin'."

I chuckled a bit at that. He's always called me Darlin' but now it has a whole different meaning. Before it was as us as friends. Now as lovers. It will take a long time to get used to this. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and jumped down.

'Want to hunt?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

After a few hours of hunting, I returned to the usual spot to meet up with Jasper. He was looking up at the sky. Well, trying to. The tree branches was to thick to let sunlight in.

"What are you dong?" I asked him.

He smiled weakly at him.

:Next chance we get, I'm going to show you what I look like in the sun." he said unsure.

I gasped. He never let anyone see him in the sun. he rarely went in it because of his scares.

I grabbed his hand and we returned to the castle. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_River water and pine. Honey and chocolate._

Emmett and Rosalie were here.

I rushed to the throne room and busted through.

I heard gasps.

I saw Rosalie with her hands to her mouth and Emmett standing wide eyed next to her.

**AROPOV:**

So she chose to see them. Interesting.

**MARCUSPOV:**

Farida, be careful with what your doing.

**CAIUSPOV:**

This is boring. And stupid.

**JPOV:**

So this is my brother and sister.

**RPOV:**

I can't believe it. Bella's alive! And she's a vampire! So is Jasper! Oh thank the lord in heaven!

**EM:**

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!

Am I being punk'd?

**A/N: the meeting! WOOT! I bet you hated me for a second at the start, huh?**

**Hehe. Anyway. Please review and vote on my polls! BTW, if they are underlined I am sooo sorry! It just randomly happens I don't know how to fix it. It's driving me insane too.**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**RPOV:**

They're alive! I can't believe it! They're alive and well! But how? Alice said she can't see Jasper's future! We all saw Bella dead with our own eyes! We buried her! Oh my God. We _buried _her. And she's standing right here. Did she have to…? Oh my God. I'll never forgive my self.

We buried her alive.

**BPOV:**

Here they are. Standing right in front of me. The people I had no intention of seeing any time soon. I didn't want to be found. I don't want Jasper to leave me, even more so then before. I don't want to live with the Cullen's at the moment. Too many memories. And I most certainly don't want them keeping Jasper and I apart. What right do they have? They may be his family but they can't take him away! He's over a hundred and seventy years old for fucks sake!

"Bella… Jasper." Rosalie whispered.

She slowly walked towards us and quickly bolted into a sprint. I did the only thing I could think of.

She went flying across the room before she could even touch me.

"Rose!" yelled Emmett and ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

She nodded and looked towards me.

"Why?" she asked.

_Why?_ how dare she ask _why_? Aside from the fact that she's hated me from the beginning she just bolted at me! It's natural instinct. And I'm on defence mode. She's not coming within five meters of Jasper.

She walked cautiously up to us again, ignoring Emmett's firm hand on her arm. She walked with her hand out until she reached the shield. She just held it there. She seemed to have curiosity about my shield but was more concerned about getting into the shield.

Not going to happen. She's not taking Jasper.

"Please." she begged.

"We only just found you. We thought you were dead!" she yelled, breaking down in sobs.

Emmett crouched down next to her and held the crying girl.

"I'm so sorry!" she said after she calmed down.

"Why? Why are you sorry, Rose?" asked Emmett. He was confused.

"We left her." he nodded, still not exactly understanding. "We thought she was dead." he nodded again. " She was being turned into a vampire." he nodded again, seriously confused. "And we buried her." his eyes went wide and his gaze landed on me.

His eyes were filled with understanding and agony. They buried me. They left me. And for some strange reason that's the last thing that's worrying me.

"I can't believe it." Emmett said. He stood up and punched the wall, parts of it crumbling into dust.

"What kind of brother am I? to leave his sister to climb out of her own coffin? What kind of brother am I to bury his sister that's still alive?!" he yelled.

He punched the wall again and howled with every fibre of his being.

Jasper suddenly got protective and pushed me behind him as he continued to hold my hand.

I would have laughed if it was another situation. I'm protecting him with my shield. It's useless to stand in front of me. But there was nothing amusing about this situation.

Rose was looking at the two of us now. I think she understood that me and Jasper were together now but I don't think she quite understands.

"I have to ask you to leave. It would also be appreciated if you didn't pass this piece of news to the rest of the Cullen's." Jasper said sternly, in his war-like tone.

Rose gasped. "You mean… that, you don't classify yourself a Cullen?" she asked carefully.

Jasper shock his head. "I don't."

Rose nodded. "Nor do Emmett and I."

Wait. What?

"We left them. We haven't seen them in over nine years. We stayed with them for a year after Bella's supposed death than left looking for Jasper. He is the only one we still consider family. He's our brother."

Still confused.

"We weren't a family after you 'died' and when Jasper left after Alice. Things went from bad to worse. We couldn't stay there anymore. So we left."

She broke down again. I don't blame her. The Cullen's were her _family_. More so than her human family… according to Edward. It would kill her to lose them.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I think we need to have a long talk about everything."

Emmett and Rose nodded eagerly.

"Hate to be a party pooper but, perhaps this isn't the best idea." Aro said.

"How so?" Rose asked angrily.

Back up Aro! Rose is like a pregnant woman! But she'll kill you a lot more painfully than a pregnant woman could handle.

"Considering everything that has happened the past ten years, I don't want my daughter to be corrupted with empty promises and a fake family only to run away, be hurt, and come crawling back. It's not going to happed! Not if I can help it."

"Listen here you scumbag! We would never---"

"That is enough! Emotional turmoil or not, you will not forget who you are talking to!" Yelled Caius.

Rose scowled but nodded.

"Jasper," stated Emmett. "Why did you leave and come here? Were you not happy with us without Alice? Were we not good enough? Was it too hard? I don't understand. You were my younger brother. _are_ my younger brother. You and Edward. I lost you and I was destroyed. I lost two people from death to another two walked out. Now that I have you back were not leaving… not unless you really hated us. And it's what you wanted."

Jasper stiffened. He looked at me for help.

I sighed. "Perhaps the truth?" I suggested.

"That would be much appreciated." Rose added.

Jasper sighed but complied. "I returned to Maria." I heard them gasp. "I was there for about a year until we planned an attack on the Volturi."

"Idiot." Rose muttered. "Good one." Emmett said, earning a smack on the head from Rose.

Jasper sighed. "The Volturi discovered our plan and came to stop us. They captured Maria, her mate and I and we were taken to Italy.---"

"Whoa whoa wait. Maria got a mate? Now I'll be damned." Emmett boomed.

I chuckled. From what I heard she wasn't very pleasant.

After another smack from Rosalie, Jasper continued. "We came to the castle and Maria and Ambrose were killed. I was about to as well until someone saved my life. I owe her my life to this very day." he said smiling at me. "It was Bella. She had been a vampire for about a year. No matter what, I still rebelled the Volturi, I was to be killed.---" Rose gasped and Emmett growled. "---Will you hold your horses I'm still alive aren't I?!" they relaxed. "I made a deal with them."

"oh boy."

"Emmett!" hissed Rose.

"It's true! Nothing good comes from making a deal with the Volturi!"

Caius and Marcus growled but Aro seemed amused.

Jasper sighed. "Are they always like this?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded sadly and we both sighed.

"Anyway, on with the story. The deal was for my memory to be erased."

Emmett's eyes went wide and Rosalie fell to her knees.

"No." she whispered.

Emmett stayed silent.

"It's true." I said.

"I've stayed by him since than. I've helped him remember being a vampire and everything else with it. He's my best friend." he scowled. "and my mate." I added. He beamed.

"What?" Emmet chocked out. "But Alice is Jasper's mate."

Jasper growled. "Any woman who would leave me for such a pathetic reason is no mate of mine! Even if I remembered her Bella would overrule. Bella will always be there for me!" Jasper confessed.

I was so proud to call him mine.

"So there you have it." Jasper said sighing. "My story."

I nodded and held his hand again and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Rose smiled and Emmett started clapping.

"Dude, It's about time you left that bitch."

My jaw dropped. Did Emmett just say what I think he just said.

"Agreed." Rose agreed.

Jesus, Mary & Joseph.

"Bella," My head shot to Rose's direction. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you all those years ago. I was jealous that you were human and I didn't like change. I was scared of what could happen to my family. I don't like things being out of place. I also didn't want to be replaced as a sister. Alice always preferred you. Esme and Carlisle were quick to love you and were always proud of you. They were never proud of me. Not really. Everything changed. I'm sorry. I know it's no excuse for how harsh I was to you but I really am sorry." Rose said sincerely.

I grinned like an idiot.

I lowered my shield and an into Rose's waiting arms.

"Apology accepted!" I screamed.

She kissed my head and smiled the first smile I've ever truly seen that was sincere.

I heard booming laughter and Rose and I were scooped up in an Emmett hug.

"Oh, my girls! My baby Bells and Rosie. It's about time you two got along!"

Rose and I just laughed.

I felt a wave of jealously hit me hard and I glanced up at Jasper, who was trying and failing to keep a straight face. Personally, he looked constipated.

"Join in!" Emmett yelled, holding his arms out wider than I thought possible.

Jasper cautiously walked over, _very _cautiously. Once he was in arms reach of Emmett he was ripped from the ground and squashed between me and Rose.

"My family is back together again!" Emmett announced.

I was so happy. Even Jasper looked happy. Confused but happy.

"Well, just a quick warning. I'm going to do an Alice. So which rooms ours?" Emmett asked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Marcus and Caius jumping out of their thrones.

"Why not?" Aro asked them. "This will be amusing."

Marcus's jaw was hitting the ground and Caius had steam coming from his ears.

It was quite comical.

**APOV:**

Oh My God. Emmett. Rosalie. Not you too! Their futures! There gone! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE GOD NO!

I thought before breaking down in the forest miles from home were no one could hear me.

**A/N: Well, well, well. What do you think? I had a lot of difficulties with this chapter, but I hope you like it. Review if you love the story. Review for faster update. And check my polls for a higher chance of getting the next story more to your liking! **

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_A/N: Hey everybody, this might be the last chapter for awhile. My grandmother has passed away from fluid on her lungs, mild heart attack and an infection throughout her entire body. I am completely distraught and so I thought it would be best to post one last chapter before I leave you all for awhile… otherwise these chapters would be shit loads depressing. _

_BPOV:_

_**Jasper and I were sitting on our bed. Yes, our **_**bed. My head was laid in his lap as I read one of my classics as he stroked his hair and read one of his war books, occasionally scoffing at the incorrect information. I find it amusing. He doesn't know why he knows the answers but he just does. **

**We had been lying like that for awhile just wrapped up in the imagination of the authors of our books when I heard I timid knock on the door. Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. I shrugged.**

**Jane would have busted through.**

**Heidi would said 'knock, knock'**

**Cassandra, not that she'd be seen dead in here, would have just yelled for us.**

**Alec would have banged on the door. **

**Demetri would have called for us after he knocked. Which didn't happen.**

**And Felix would have crashed through the door without thinking. Gotta love that idiot. **

**The knock came again and I sighed, reluctantly leaving Jasper's calming and peaceful presence to answer the door. I was surprised to see a gigantic smile from Rosalie. **

"**Can I come in?" she asked nervously and politely. **

**I nodded and held the door open wider for her to enter. She walked in and smiled at the state of my room. I hadn't changed much. Obviously. **

"**Out Jasper. Girl time. Emmett would **_**love**_** to see you." she said sweetly.**

**He looked at me for reassurance which I gave to him with a smile. He placed his book on the bed side table and kissed my forehead on the way out, closely the door behind him.**

**As soon as he left, Rosalie flung herself on the bed and giggled like a high school girl.**

"**Spill." she said. No **_**demanded**_**.**

**I sighed and sunk on the bed next to her. **

**Let the torture begin.**

**RPOV:**

I still can't believe Bella and Jasper are alive. Let alone together. I could tell that Jasper and herself were not into public displays of intimacy but Jasper's kiss on the forehead proved that he wouldn't leave without her knowing he loved her. Even though the kiss was a simple gesture, it had a thousand meanings.

"Spill." I demanded as I flung on the bed.

She sighed and fell on the bed next to me.

Let the fun begin.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, without a fight.

"I'm a patient woman. The details about Jasper and yourself can wait. What I'm really curious about is how you are alive. And how you have kept Jasper and yourself so well hidden over the past ten years. Please explain. I'm intrigued." I lied. I wasn't intrigued. I was desperate to know.

She sighed. "You know before when I blocked you from running up to Jasper and I?"

The part where if it were under different circumstances I would have looked like a complete idiot? Yes, how could I forget that? I simply nodded.

"I'm a shield." she said bluntly.

I snorted. "Care to elaborate?"

She smiled. "My power is indeed a shield. The strongest anyone has ever seen. I can create a small bubble like container around whatever I want and completely protect it. I can make it invisible, untouchable by not only mental attacks, but physical. I can stop sound from entering the bubble, I can stop practically anything even time if I so wish it but I've yet to master that. I could absolutely destroy anyone with my power. I could conceal you in a bubble and destroy you or leave you there for the rest of eternity. So that's my power."

I must have been gawking at her because she laughed at my face.

"Impressive, huh?" she laughed.

I could only nod.

"My power is around me all the time. The metal shield protects everything from mental attacks in Volterra. And my shield just doesn't like other abilities, other than the ones I'm used to letting in or want in so it protects me and the people who spend the most time around me. So it's not unusual that Alice can't see me and Jasper." she added.

I nodded.

"Does that mean Emmett and I are invisible?"

"Yes and no. at the moment your protected because your close to me. Emmett I'm not too sure. He's only down the hall but it doesn't mean that he's close enough to be blocked. Jasper is the same. As long as he's close he's immune to Alice. For the same reason my shield doesn't work against his ability. It's because I'm close to him so much."

"And because he's your mate?" I asked.

She grinned wildly and nodded very enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"So…." I said expectantly. She looked at me confused.

"So?" she asked confused. Is the girl seriously that dense?

"How's the sex?" I asked trying to cover my giggles from the face she made.

I saw was shock, disbelief but mainly embarrassment.

"R-Rose! That's your brother we're talking about!" she said trying as if to knock some sense into me.

Not working.

"It doesn't matter. See I'll prove it. Emmett is a sex God in bed, he should be a sex symbol, I can't last more than a week without having sex with him and the longest we didn't have sex was for a year then we completely destroyed a hotel after the first five times." I said smugly.

I knew if she could, she'd be blushing as red as a tomato. Her hands were covering her ears and she was shaking her head violently. "My virgin ears!"

That caught my attention.

"Virgin?" I asked curiously.

There must be something redder than a tomato because I'm certain now that she'd look it.

"Don't laugh, okay?" she said.

I wasn't going to laugh. It was far from funny. It was kind of cute if you think about it. I smiled genuinely at her and hugged her.

"When are you planning on losing it?"

She tensed. "I don't know." she whispered.

I sighed. "Think about it, okay? You can't remain innocent forever… well, you can but where the hells the point in that?"

She laughed a bit. "Yeah. I think I'll have to wait for Jasper to make the first move. I'm not bold enough to do that." she said honestly.

"Of cause. That's not a problem."

She quickly changed the subject. "What have you and Emmett been up to… without the mentions of sex please?"

I laughed. "Sure." and I told her everything.

**JPOV:**

I knocked hesitantly on Emmett and Rosalie's room. I had a bad feeling.

"Jasper!" boomed Emmett as he opened the door.

"Hi, Em---" I couldn't finish my sentence before he picked me up and tossed me to the couch, quickly joining me like the egger boy he was.

"How's the sex?" he asked immediately. He was completely serious.

I don't care what everyone says. They're wrong. Vampires CAN blush because I'm certain I'm doing it now.

"Dude." he said eyes wide.

"What?" I said hesitantly.

"Your blushing."

I jumped of the chair and flew to the mirror on the opposite end of the room. I looked in my reflection and I certainly wasn't blushing. I looked as pale as I always look.

"I'm not blushing." I said bluntly.

I turned around and saw Emmett almost pissing himself with silent laughter.

After he finally stopped laughing he said "You should of seen your face! Totally priceless."

I grumbled curses under my breath and sat back next to him.

"Seriously, how's the sex?" he asked again.

I sighed "Haven't had sex with her yet." I said a-matter-a-factly

"Good!" he boomed.

"What?" I was dumbstruck.

"I wanted to know if you had violated my baby sister and whether or not I had to kill you and how painful the death had to be." he said casually, as if we were discussing the difference between converse and sneakers.

I laughed nervously. Having sex with Bella was most diffidently a no-no while Emmett was here. And if he leaves and comes back we'll still have to act that Bella's still the innocent virgin Emmett thinks she is.

Wait. Is she a virgin? Had she slept with Edward? Of for fucks sake! Emmett! I wouldn't have thought of any of this if it wasn't for you! You truly are a piece of work.

I need a hug.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I hope you understand. While I'm away I'll continue reading reviews and I'd LOVE inspiration. What should happen next? I have plenty of ideas. One is for the long run and the others is for random happy chapters. **

**Review**

**Polls**

**A very happy Tegan**

**Have A Good One**

**XoXoXoXo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, chapter 23. Hope you enjoy.**

**JPOV:**

This is torture. Absolute torture. I haven't NOT touched Bella in ten years. We always have some kind of physical contact. But NOOOO, right now I can't do that.

Me and Bella are sitting on a love seat in the lounge room reading. We are inches apart and I think I'm losing my mind. Emmett is sitting in the love seat across from us with Rosalie eying me like a hawk, while Rose is winking at me. I seriously hope she isn't trying to make a pass at me or something because I really can't handle that right now!

"Jasper?" asked the most lovely voice in existence.

I looked up at Bella who was staring at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. I was gone.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Can you rub my feet?" she asked, placing her feet in my lap, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Now how can you say no to that?

I rubbed her feet hard, just how she likes it, and she moaned her approval. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of this but since Emmett's and mine conversation, I just can't stop thinking if she moans like thins for a foot massage… imagine sex.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. Big mistake. Rosalie was grinning like no tomorrow where Emmett's face said 'let go of my baby sister right NOW or I'll cut your balls off, feed them to sharks and make you watch'. I nearly threw Bella's feet of my lap.

She raised her delicate eyebrow at me confused. I tilted my head to Emmett's direction which she followed. But the bloody asshole was now focused on Rose's lovely hair, running his fingers through it.

Son of a bitch.

Bella smiled at me. She obviously thought I wanted her to see 'oh how in love' they are. Not what I wanted to see. What I wanted her to see is Emmett's face whenever I so much a flick a bug off Bella's shoulder. If looks could kill… I'd be a dead man…. Again.

Alec opened the door and walked in authorities. Aro wants something.

"Aro wants everyone in the throne room as soon as possible." he said and walked away.

We all got up and walked to the throne room.

We stood in front of the door, dreading the welcome. I was seriously contemplating just barging in.

"Come in~~!" too late.

We clutch our ears as we entered. Bella and I bowed as Rose and Emmett still clutched their ears.

"Dude, seriously. Stop sucking on the helium!" Emmett complained, but not without a slap from Rose.

That's when I saw her. I young girl, no more than fourteen years old, about the same age as Alec and Jane, was standing there. She had a goldish-honey coloured hair that reached the middle of her back. Her red eyes stood out drastically, They were almost scary. She was tall for her age, reaching about 6'2. She had fashion sense too. Her smile was contagious, she had cute little dimples.

What surprised me more, was the little dog sitting next to her… that just so happened to be a vampire. Weird. ( . if the link isn't shown here it's on my profile )

The little puppy instantly perked up and ran towards Bella, leaping in her arms.

"Naww!" she cooed, quickly followed by Rosalie.

"That is awesome! Can I get one! Rose can we get one? Please, please, PLEASE?" Emmett begged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued to coo at the little puppy that was wagging his tail furiously.

The unknown girl laughed.

"His name's Buster. I found him dying as a stray, I couldn't let him die. So I turned him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me." she said.

She whistled and Buster jumped out of Bella's arms and up to the girl and jumped easily on her shoulder.

"So have you agreed?" Aro asked.

"Yep!" she said.

"Wonderful! Everyone! Meet the newest of the guard! Honey!" he said proudly.

Okay. Her name was Honey. It suits her.

"Nice to meet you all!" she said happily.

"Well, how about you get her settled in. Bella, Jasper! Please escort Honey to Jasper's old room."

"Yes, Aro." we said in sync. I love that woman.

We walked out of the room with most of the guard hot on our heels.

"What's your skill?!" screamed Emmett. SMACK!

Honey giggled. "I'm a shape shifter."

"Sweet." Felix and Emmett said at the same time. They both looked at each other and the similar grins creped on their faces. Oh oh. This is a disaster waiting to happen.

"Not going to happen." Heidi said.

"I can hardly handle Felix, I don't need another one. I most certainly don't want the two of you together!"

"We're alike?" They said in sync.

Oh fuck me over.

"Oi, guys!" we turned around and saw Demetri walking towards us.

"Felix, Heidi, you two are on patrol."

"But-- we-- she's--what? Oww man!" Felix groaned but obliged. Sulking after Demetri with Heidi close behind.

Honey giggled. "He's going to be fun."

We all nodded in agreement… even though we secretly didn't believe it when we were victims.

Emmett fake yawned and wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"Not that this isn't fun but… I have a wife to look after. If you know what I mean? which you wouldn't know what I mean because if you did know what I mean then you'll know how much fire hurts." Emmett winked, walking off with Rose to their room.

Holy. Shit. Emmett's fucking scary.

"Oh my God eww.. He didn't have to tell us!" the new girl said, faking disgust.

"You'll get used to it. Here's your room." Bella said as we reached Honey's new room, my old.

We walked in and Honey smiled. "It's alright."

……..Aright?

The Volturi might be the richest people in the world, and the first class the room they give you is just 'alright'? man, do I envy this girl.

"It's nothing compared to the luxurious Lough Rynn but it'll do. It's my favourite place in the world you know." she stated.

"Ireland?" I asked.

"Yeah! I own a castle there. I should go visit soon! I haven't been in almost three years!"

"I've never been. I've only been in Italy and America. Not even for missions. Always America." Bella admitted.

Honey's jaw dropped. "That's no good! I'm taking you to Ireland! Pack some bags were going! Buster, go eat someone, we'll be leaving shortly!" The dog barked and fled the room as fast as it's little vampire legs could take him.

"but we need Aro's permission---" Bella was cut off.

"Fuck him. He'll let us go if he knows what I have in store for him if he doesn't." Honey said certain.

I liked this girl. But there was no way in hell I was messing with her. She sounds dangerous!

Then a huge smirk grew on her face. "Who else should go?"

This cannot end well.

**A/N: What do you think? Like Honey? LOVE BUSTER? I do. Anyway.**

**Review.**

**Polls.**

**And…**

**Have a Good one!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV:**

"I don't think it's the best idea to go to Ireland." I said, voicing my concerns.

Honey sighed. "But it's _Ireland_. What will it take for you to go?"

"Aro's permission."

Honey scoffed. "Pack your things. If you don't go willingly, I'll drag you kicking and screaming. Understood?"

I sighed. I had a feeling I wouldn't win either way.

**JPOV:**

I was carrying Bella's luggage as well as my own as Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Rosalie and Emmett waited for Honey to come down.

"I don't think we should go. We're leaving without permission and taking half the guard." Demetri said.

"Aro will live." Jane said simply.

Suddenly, Honey appeared with three gigantic bags and Buster carrying a little purse in his mouth. I'll admit it, he's an adorable little puppy that steals all the attention of the girls from the guys… Emmett and Demetri were secretly planning on killing it for his 'Adorableness'. one look of Buster's puppy dog eyes turned even Felix to goo. They swear to never look at the puppy as long as it's alive…. ish.

"Are you ready?!" Honey shouted.

Jane, Felix, Rose and Emmett nodded while Demetri voiced his concerns.

"We need Aro's permission."

Honey sighed… then got a sly smile on her face. "Alright." she dropped her bags and ran around the corner. Ten seconds later Aro was standing there in all his glory. "I give you permission to go." with that he rounded the corner were Honey happily skipped in.

"Okay then. Let's go then." Demetri said.

I couldn't help the smile that creped on my face.

**H&JPOV: (Honey & Jasper's point of view)**

Idiots.

**BPOV:**

I can't believe Aro gave us permission to go. I'm completely shocked. Happy buy socked.

As we were walking to the plane in the air port I couldn't help but notice the amusement and smug grin he was showing. Just as Honey appeared to be using all her self control to not laugh at something I obviously missed.

But, why was Jasper so smug?

**JPOV:**

They're all idiots… aside Bella, she's just slow. I could sense her curiosity as she watched me walk. Well, I was very amused by Honey and very smug that I was the first and only one to figure it out. I'd _love _to see the look on Demetri's face when he finds out.

We boarded the plan and it took off, everyone talking about pointless things. Nothing eventful happened for the first three hours in the Volturi's privet jet… until a little phone call for Demetri came in…

"Hello?" Demetri asked. Oh this'll be good.

"DEMETRI!" Aro shrill voice came in through the receiver.

Honey was suddenly looking at anything but Demetri whistling an 'I'm so innocent' tune.

"Master?" Demetri asked confused and very concerned.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HALF OF MY GUARD?!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Aro yelled.

I couldn't help it anymore and nor could Honey, we broke out into hysterics on the floor.

Everyone looked at us as if we've gone mad. Soon though, the crease between Bella's eyes lessened, as knowledge dawned on her. She joined in in the hysterics.

"You---You mean? this entire time? Your kidding!" she said before breaking into hysterics again.

Now everyone was confused. I could almost feel the confusion Aro had through the phone.

Honey stood up and smiled brightly. "You see… I kind of---." she got out before breaking into hysterics again.

"Show them!" I said, calming her down enough to not laugh.

"Dude, what's going on?"

Honey stood up and spun around in a circle and all of a sudden Honey was Aro.

"I give you permission to go." she said in a exact imitation of Aro.

Silence…..

Hysterics….

"Honey! You pretended to be Aro? Classic!" Emmett yelled as he high five's Felix.

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing and I felt that my sides were going to burst from all the emotions. But one was the most amusing. Absolute horror.

Demetri was sitting in his chair wide eyed as he continued to hold the phone to his ear. Apparently Aro was stunned silence also.

"Put Honey on." Aro demanded. Demetri only nodded, seemly forgotten Aro can't see him, and handed the phone to Honey.

"Hello?" she asked innocently.

"You are in big trouble."

"Oh come on. don't act as if you don't find it funny. Your used to knowing everything so it's funny that it happened right under your nose. Come on! Yell at me all you want when we get back but as for now, let us enjoy our vacation, okay?"

"Fine. You have three weeks. Any longer, and the consequences will be drastic. Honey, you and I need to have a very long talk."

"As in you scolding me? Nah. I'll pass. But thanks for offering three weeks! Bye." she said before hanging up on Aro and connecting the phone to the wall, smashing it to smithereens.

"Now, that was fun." she said simply.

Everyone was gawking at Honey. No one, and I mean no one, has spoken to Aro like that. And those that have even insulted him have been murdered. Honey truly was a piece of work.

**A/N: How many of you guessed what had happened? Serious I'm curious? Was it stupid? Well, need stop IRELAND! To Lough Rynn. **

**& can someone PLEASE give me a good fanfic to read? I'm so bored and I want to read. I can't find a good one! It's frustrating! Anyway!**

**Review**

**Polls **

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**

**BPOV:**

We finally landed in Ireland and I couldn't be more relieved! Emmett and Felix sat in front of me and Jasper talking about video games… VIDEO GAMES. Emmett even ditched Rosalie to talk to Felix about it! She was almost fuming! But she shrugged it off… or so I thought, apparently Emmett isn't getting any sex in Ireland.

Which brings me back to Jasper and me. We still hadn't had sex, in fact, we haven't even spoken about it. I mean come on! It's embarrassing! I love Jasper with all my heart, I want to be with him forever and physical intimacy isn't a necessity for me, but I want to feel like a normal couple! Rosalie and Emmett have sex all the time and even Demetri and Heidi have sex on a daily basis! But I can't seem to bring it up.

Also Jasper seems to be ignoring me… it's really upsetting me. I just hope this vacation in Ireland will do something…

**JPOV:**

_Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. _I looked at Bella. _Damn it man! I said don't look!_

Bella was walking next to me engaged in a conversation with Rosalie about Rosalie not having sex with Emmett for the entire vacation. Like I care! It's all about Bella, and right now, because of Emmett, I am having impure thoughts about Bella… but I mean seriously. How can you not be attracted to her? Her long mahogany hair that reaches below her hips, her beautiful big golden eyes, her heart shape face that always reminds me of my love for her, her big full red lips, her fantastic physique---FOR FUCK SAKE, JASPER! DON'T LOOK AT BELLA!

I'm going insane.

**EMPOV:**

"I know right! That game is the best!"

I look engaged in this conversation but I'm hardly listening. They think they're so smart. I'm watching his every move… and right now he's looking at Bella with so much lust it's a wonder why his eyes aren't pitch black with lust. Well, he better wipe that smile off his face! He isn't touching my baby sister even if it's to fix her skirt…. Okay, very bad example! I mean… Fuck I can't think of a good or appropriate answer.

Just keep your slimy paws off her!

**HPOV:**

Home sweet home.

"We're here!" I called.

**RPOV:**

We all looked up at the amazing castle called the 'Lough Rynn' **(Pic on profile)**, which apparently she owned.

"I'M HOME!" Boomed Honey as she flung the doors open.

There was instantly whispers and gasps of surprise, but nothing was bad. In fact most of what they said was nice and very warm. They all sound like very nice people.

Lord help us all.

I'll become so bored I'll go to Emmett for entertainment… I can't do that.

I will not break! Bring it on!

**HPOV:**"What are we going to do first?!" I asked ecstatic. I haven't been here and three years and I've missed it. I love Ireland.. I may not have been born and raised here but it's the only home I've had… this was the first place that was friendly to me. I miss it… it's helped me so much… especially what happened when I was changed… I can't even think about it.

"How about Blarney castle?" asked Demetri. Good choice.

"Okay! Lets go!" my face and voice betrayed my real emotions. I've gotten so good at it. No one ever notices my fake emotions… my fake cheeriness… maybe Jasper, but that's all. No one has caught me out yet… and I'd like to keep it that way.

**BPOV:**

We went to Blarney castle and the entire way we were all caught up in different and totally unrelated conversations. Jane, Alec and Honey were engaged in talking about the history of Ireland. I didn't miss the twinkle in Jaen's eye as she was listening, she may not look it, but Jane LOVES history. I also didn't miss Alec's little shy look away. He's so cute! I could almost see the blush each time she looks at him! Heidi and Demetri were talking about their upcoming anniversary, which was on new years, and they were going to celebrate their eightieth anniversary. Felix, Emmett and my love Jasper were conversing about puppies, vampire puppies, how they all want one… well, Jasper was more just tagging along… and me and Rosalie were talking about her job in England and how happy it makes her. She really does love kids. I felt bad that she hadn't gone back in awhile, but she says she'll take it up again when she leaves. I'll miss her when she finally does.

"We're here!" Honey called excited.

We all looked and saw the beautiful castle. **(pic on profile) **even I was amazed.

"Well lets go to the wall and kiss it!" exclaimed Honey.

"Yes lets!" Jane almost squealed.

Rosalie tugged my arm catching my attention.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"Nothing. You go ahead. I'll meet up with you here in a little while. I just want to go for a walk." she explained, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, be careful." I called as she walked off.

She just laughed.

We lined up at the cue and continued talking.

"Where can we get a vampire dog?!" Emmett yelled loudly.

Honey slapped him in the face hard. "Shh! You idiot!"

We looked around and saw about ten humans looking at us as if we were insane.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"I'm sick of your stupid obsession with that vampire game! Yes, I'll tell you how to get a vampire dog when we get home!" Honey yelled, so other humans would hear. A few humans giggled, some snorted and other shrugged.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll talk about this later Emmett." scolded Jasper, too soft for humans to hear.

Emmett simply nodded.

We finally got to the wall and one by one kissed it. Jane was practically glowing, like a kid on Christmas morning. As I kissed the wall I turned to Jasper who looked like a kicked puppy.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked concerned.

"I'm jealous of a wall!" he said shocked.

I laughed. I then quickly gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek and he looked at me surprised.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. I just giggled.

Then I walked up to a pouting Jasper and gave him a chaste kiss. I swear I heard Emmett growl, but I must be imagining it.

**JPOV:**

Emmett's going to kill me.

**EMPOV:**

Your dead lover boy!

"Where is Rosalie and Honey?" asked Demetri. I instantly perked up.

Rosalie?

"Oh, Rosalie went off for a walk. She said she'd be back in a little. Honey, I'm not too sure. She might have gone with her." Bella said.

It made me feel slightly better, but not entirely. I wouldn't feel better until I had Rose in my arms.

"Guys!" Yelled a distressed voice.

My head whipped in the direction on Honey's voice. I was heartbroken by what I saw.

Honey had her arms wrapped around a wide eyed and traumatized Rosalie… my Rose.

Who was drenched in human blood.

**A/N: Dan dan duh! Oooh. What's happened! Is Rosalie alright? Did she kill someone? If so, why?**

**Review!**

**Polls.**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**P.S: **

**Reviews are like Emmett's bear hugs. I stop breathing every time I get one. **

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh oh oh! Did Rose kill someone?! Why? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I'm not her.**

**WARNING: GRAFIC MURDER.**

**If you don't want to read it I'll explain at the end what happened.**

**RPOV:**

"Okay, be careful!" Bella called after me.

I just laughed. Me? Be careful? I'm a vampire for Gods sake! It's humans who should be careful around me.

I had to get away from everyone. Thinking about England and the kids really got me worked up. Being with those kids is the closest I'll ever get to be as a mother. And I'm desperate to have a child. Maybe I could consider adoption? No that's stupid. Vampires raising a human child full of blood that will likely trip over it's own feet? Not a good combination. But it's still fun to think about it. Hearing it's carefree laugh, it's smile, feeding it, hell even changing it's diaper… which Emmett would run for the hills if I ever asked him to do that. But, there's no shame in wishing.

I hadn't gotten far when I heard a muffled scream in the alleyway. It was far to quiet for human ears but only just loud enough for mine. Usual I'd discard such a thing but there was something about this that was unsettling. I had to look.

I peered my head around the corner and nearly died all over again by what I saw. A young girl, barely seventeen, was pushed against the alleyway wall with a gag in her mouth as a group of men gang rapping her. I instantly remembered my death. Royce King and his friends had gang rapped me on the street, leaving me for dead. I could only assume these disgusting men would do the same thing. All I saw was Royce and his friends… rapping me.

I growled fiercely. The men looked up at me curious, while the girl looked up at me in desperation and horror. I could smell her blood. That pissed me off more.

"Want to join, baby?" asked one of the disgusting pricks, suggestively.

"No." I spat.

"Then what are you going to do?" he laughed along with his friends.

I smirked. If only he knew what I could do. And if only he knew what I was going to do.

"Kill you. Slowly. Painfully. And mercilessly." I said simply.

One stopped laughing while the other hollered with laughter. The fear in that one mans eyes said that he knew that I could easily, and that I was going to.

I stalked towards them. They slightly backed away. I grinned.

"Jack, shoot her!" demanded one of the predators. If only he knew that the hunter was now the hunted.

The one who I can only assume is Jack, pulled out a handgun. I grinned wildly.

"Do it." I dared him. He flinched.

He cocked the gun and aimed for my head. The girl with the gag screamed a muffled scream. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit my forehead and bounced straight back off. They stared at me wide eyed. The four men now backed away from me, Jack dropping the gun obviously realising it wasn't going to do anything.

The one who was terrified from the beginning started to run. I was next to him in a instant and ran my sharp, manicured nails through his chest, squeezing his heart until it burst. He died painfully but almost instantly… Almost.

Another one grabbed a piece of an iron pipe and hit my across the head.

"Ouch." I said emotionlessly, even tough I hardly felt it. I felt like I had been poked.

I turned toward him and smiled menacingly. He cringed. I walked up to him and sliced his delicate little neck with my already bloody fingers. He clutched his neck as he chocked on his own blood. He fell to the floor and seemed to have a bit of a seizure until his heart beat it's final beat.

I looked at another one who was frozen still. I walked over towards him, the only sounds heard was his and his friends erratic heartbeat as well as my stilettos heels on the stone floor. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face. He went flying and hit the wall, falling to the floor limp. I was slightly amazed that he was still alive. I was tempted to let him die like that, painfully, but I wanted something more. I wanted him to be unrecognisable or disfigured. I walked toward him and moved his head to the side with my foot. I placed my heel to his temple and pushed down with added pressure. I heard the crack, smelled the blood, saw the blood seep around my heels and heart his heart instantly stop.

I then looked at the last one. Jack. The one who shot me. He would be fun. He fell to his knees crying. Like I care though.

"Please! I'll do anything!" He begged.

I laughed darkly. "Die." I whispered in his ear as I dislocated his arm. He screamed. I quickly broke his jaw and watched it hang, I was thoroughly amused.

"Now, now. We can't have that." I said innocently.

His eyes were wide with anticipation. He will not be disappointed. In fact, he might get more than what he bargained for. I dislocated each of his figures on each hand, hardly hearing the yelp from him each time I did it. I then broke his arm so it was pointing up at the part of the elbow. I watched his eyes go wide from the pain. They screamed kill me now. But, where's the fun in that? I moved to his legs. Breaking each leg in five different places. I was hardly breaking a sweat. His heartbeat was so fast now. It was hard to resist the blood. But with years of experience and absolute fury on my side I had nothing to worry about. I considered leaving him there, but there was a chance of his survival. Slim but still possible. So I ripped his head off. No way was he surviving that.

I then looked at the terrified girl who was sobbing. The victim, who thankfully had her eyes closed through the entire ordeal. I crouched down next to her and rubbed her back. She instantly looked up with her tear stained and red puffy eyes that screamed relief.

"It's okay now. No one will hurt you." I said calmly.

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you. You must be an angel. Your so beautiful and saved me from those men. I'm forever in your debt." I smiled. If only she knew.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Verna."

"I'm Rose."

We smiled at each other and I help her up. She then saw the state of the men and her eyes went wide, petrified.

"I told you, no one will hurt you."

"I begged to differ." I heard.

I instantly looked towards the voice and saw Honey with the handheld gun that Jack had. She had it pointed at Verna. Her face was furious yet protective.

"Honey? What are you doing?" I screamed.

That's when I heard the gun go off. I looked next to me to see Verna on the floor with a bullet between her eyes. Her eyes open with shook but completely lifeless.

"Why?" I could only whisper.

"Because she saw too much. What would happen if the Volturi knew about this? They would kill you if they heard you let this human live! They'd kill her or turn her! What then? Your rescue would be in vain! I chose for her. Death. Who would want to be a vampire? Willingly? I just speeded things up and made them less hurtful and stressful for everyone." She said strictly, softly, accusingly and supportive all at the same time.

I was stunned still. Honey opened her phone and dialled a number. They answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Jeanne. I need you to do a clean up for me. Four men and one woman. Down the alley way of the Blarney castle."

"Alright. We're on our way."

"Thanks." with that she hung up the phone and wrapped her arm around my waist, leading me to the others.

I killed four men. But I don't care. They disserved it. They're monsters. But that girl. That poor innocent girl, Verna. She didn't deserve that. She should have lived. I questioned weather I liked Honey or not. But now I finally had an answer.

I hate her.

We reached the Blarney castle in no time and I heard them asking about Honey and me.

"Guys!" Honey yelled. I wonder if the distress in her voice was because she actually cared or if it was fake.

"Rose!" I heard Emmett scream as he ran towards me with the others.

"What happened?" asked Demetri, going into his Volturi mode.

I couldn't speak.

"Lets get her to the Lough Rynn. I'll explain then." Honey said. Or maybe she'll just make up a completely fake story. She doesn't seem like a good person anymore.

She seemed fake. And I bet you any money she was.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and just kissed my head lovingly.

"I love you, Rose." was all he said.

I could only nod. I was too chocked up too talk.

We headed back to Blarney castle.

**A/N: Now that was just a very dark chapter wasn't it? it showed a very new side to Rosalie and an even darker side to Honey. Do you think Honey had good reason? Or not? What do you think? I know this is NOTHING like the other chapters but I felt it was necessary. **

**WHAT HAPPENED:**

***Rose went for a walk because she was depressed remembering the kids she raises in England and is remorseful that she'll never be a mother.**

***Rose hears a muffled scream in an alleyway and goes to investigate.**

***She find four men gang rapping a seventeen year old girl.**

***She remembers how she was gang rapped, left for dead and then turned into a vampire**

***Rosalie loses her sanity for a split second.**

***She kills the four men.**

***She assures the girl, Verna, that everything is alright and no one will hurt her.**

***Honey shows up and shoots Verna, killing her. **

***Honey claims that the girl saw to much and she would have been killed anyway along with Rose if the Volturi ever found out.**

***Honey calls a girl name Jeanne and gets her to come and clean up the bodies.**

***Rose decides that she doesn't like Honey and she seems to fake who she is.**

***They get to Blarney castle and Emmett hold Rose saying he loves her.**

***Rose is too chocked up to talk.**

***Honey claims she'll tell the story later but Rose doubts Honey will be truthful.**

***They head back to Blarney castle.**

**I hope those that skipped the chapter understand what happened. I don't think it was exactly graphic but some people might think so.**

**Review**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This chapter is about Honey's past and Rose's reaction.**

**RPOV:**

I sat on the bed in mine and Emmett's room. He was begging me to tell him what happened, apparently Honey told him that him to ask me. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened. I don't blame her. She's probably thinking of a cover story. Emmett left after I verbally lashed at him. He was hurt but I needed to be alone. No one could understand.

Verna… that poor girl. Did she really have to die like that? Would my ending have been similar if Carlisle hadn't turned me? Or even better if vampires never existed? A horrible and frightful death? No one around that you loved or cared about? Only the cold streets or a stranger? I never thought I'd say this but I believe it's finally necessary and truthful.

I forgive Carlisle. I don't regret being a vampire. In fact, I thank him in ways.

I heard a timid knock on the door. I growled. "What?" I asked harshly.

"It's Honey. Can I come in?" she asked shyly through the door.

I scoffed. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked dryly.

I heard the door open and in walked Honey, with all her glory.

"I did it for the better."

"So killing her was instantly the better option?" I yelled.

She nodded. I was officially pissed off.

"How dare you?!"

"Let me explain." she said calmly.

"You better explain fast otherwise I'll tear your limbs apart and throw them in an active volcano." I spat, venomously.

She involuntarily gulped but nodded.

"I was born in the sixties. In Boston. I had an older brother, Tony. Well, actually he was my step brother. My father died when I was eight and my mother remarried when I was fourteen. I was instantly attracted to Tony. He seemed great. Almost perfect. I thanked the Gods for sending him to me… I even thanked them for killing my dad sometimes. I felt bad about that…" she trailed off.

"I don't want your life history, I want an explanation." I spat.

She sighed, her patience clearly wearing. "This is my explanation." she took a deep and unsteady breath. "We became… intimate. I was on the newly founded pill so I never got pregnant, otherwise we never would have risked it. After awhile, it was all about sex, and I didn't like him much anymore. So I ended it… well, I tried. He started rapping me. I told my mother and step father, but they didn't care. Well, my mother didn't. my step father, Gregory eventually joined in. soon after, his friends started coming over when my mother went out and I was rapped by seven people at a time. I begged my mother to save me, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. One day, Luscious, a friend of my Gregory came over. My father thought he'd join in, but Luscious was disgusted. He promised to save me…" she sniffled. "He came back a week later. Eight of Gregory's friends as well as Tony and Gregory were gang rapping me when Luscious came. He tore them all apart in front of me. He then took me and we left. I learned that he was a vampire, that he drank from humans, but also that he would never hut me and he wasn't a monster, like the stereotypes. I fell in love with him. We eventually went to Ireland, to Lough Rynn. It became our home. It was the first place that I was truly accepted. That's when _they_ came, the Volturi. I was a human that knew their secret. I was turned into a vampire… it's what I wanted. I life with Luscious forever… the whole time I was turning I was thinking about how lucky I was. To have someone who truly loved me for the first time. But when I woke up, Luscious was dead. He betrayed the vampires by exposing the secret that vampires exists. They asked me to join after learning of my ability to shape shift but I refused." at that point she broke down into dry sobs.

"So?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at me in disbelieve.

"Why did you past involve the death of an innocent girl?"

"Because! The situation was similar! The Volturi would have found out and killed her! And you too!" she almost begged.

I laughed dryly. "Your pathetic."

She looked confused.

"That entire story of your? It's complete and utter bullshit."

Her eyes went wider if possible and she clenched her teeth.

"Didn't think I'd figure it out? So this entire time I've been sulking you've been coming up with a cover story? And you thought this story would convince me to say I simply slipped up on my diet? Honey, sweetie, I've never slipped once and it's not happening anytime soon. Just so you know, I've been to high school over twenty times and it never changes. the players my change but the game stays the same. Actors. All of them. Around us they act a certain way to impress us. It's sad how used to it I've become. It's almost natural to catch one out with a lie. I'm pretty observant. But I do have a question. How did you know about my past and how did you _try _to use it against me?"

The corners of her mouth twitched up. "I underestimated you. You'll be a worthy opponent in my game. For years I observe my future 'play mate' and see if they will compare to me. You reached above my expectations. Congratulations! You're the first to do that! So, I've observed you for years. The type of person your most likely to warm up to is to someone hyperactive and sweet. We'll, my 'Honey' fit that perfectly. I can't believe Aro never shock my hand to see my memories! I was seriously at a loss at that. So I had to get you all away from them. I wanted only you, Emmett, Jasper and Bella but that'd be _too_ suspicious." she smiled evilly. "But I better go! I've learned that telling my 'play mate' this that they get irritable and nasty so it's best to leave. Have the Lough Rynn. I don't want it." she turned to leave but added. "Oh, and by the way. Luscious was real." with that, she left.

I growled menacingly. She will die. And I'll be the one to kill her. And I shalt not be lenient.

Oh, yes. That bitch will pay.

"Emmett!" I called for my husband.

This bitch wanted a game. She got one.

Bring it on.

**A/N: Whoa. I wasn't expecting that… seriously. I was going to make her a good guy. But then I liked her better as a villain : ) So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Also… there shall be more! Honey's little twisted game shall only get better…! Muahaha!**

**Review!**

**Polls!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**RPOV:**

W were all gathered around mine and Emmett's room as I explained the story. Emmett's arms were around me the whole time just comforting me. After I finished I looked around the room to see everyone's faces. Bella's looked heartbroken, possibly for Verna. Jasper looked furious, possibly because he wanted to kill Honey… Or because I wanted to kill her and he was absorbing my emotions. Demetri looked thoughtful… no idea why though. Heidi looked sad. Jane looked upset, she was starting to get along with Honey so she's probably disappointed that her 'friend' turned out to be an obsessive murderer. Alec looked like he had been played, which he had been in some ways. Felix looks annoyed.

"That bitch. She played us all!" Jasper yelled infuriated.

He must have projected the emotion because suddenly we when all clenching our teeth, balled our fists and doing everything in our power to not break anything. Felix through a chair across the room where it shuddered in pieces. We just looked at him.

"What? It belongs to her." he shrugged. So we all ended up breaking at least one thing.

Jasper instantly calmed down as soon as Bella held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled shyly at him and he kissed her forehead murmuring a thank you. Thats when Demetri spoke up for the first time.

"I've heard this before."

We all looked at him confused.

"We've received a lot of reports over the years about someone like that. She fits Honey's description. She's supposed to be manipulative and devious. She's tricked many vampires into doing her will. She observes her 'opponents' or what she calls 'play mates' for years learning all about them. She learns what kind of person they'd likely accept and 'plays' the part that person. No one knows what the deal for her game is, most people think she's sadistic or it's her entertainment." He stated.

"So… in other words, she does this a lot."

Demetri nodded. "Everyone who comes and asks for help tell us what the girl looks like, her name and about her. But because she always changes her personality she's untraceable. She never uses the same name twice. And she always changes appearance, we now know that's because of her shape shifting."

Bella suddenly perked up. "I've read a bit about this case! Her most well known was when she joined a coven of six. She joined and stayed with them for three years, that's when she decided that'd do anything for her. She got them to attack another coven because they 'threatened' her. Because the coven trusted her so much, they disposed of the other coven. She continuously did it, after destroying over eight covens did her coven begin to get suspicious. She killed them one by one after they each figured it out. She went by the name 'Mina' at that point."

"Yes. That's one of them. But her greatest achievement was when she started a newborn outbreak in Mexico. Maria was partnered with her in that one, along with another woman. They killed over ten covens and three newborn outbreaks. Eventually we had to get involved. Yes, she stopped a few newborns outbreaks but she caused even more. She was more a nuisance than a help. Unfortunately she slipped passed us. I think she went a 'Lucy'."

"So, she's been a problem for years?" I asked. She may be a bitch, but she knows how to play her cards right.

"No, she's been a problem for centuries."

We all gaped at him… aside Bella and Felix.

"I remember when I was meant to kill her once." Felix started. "I watched her kill four newborns in a few seconds without trouble. I was stunned still and she escaped." Felix said, burring his head in his hands. He must feel truly bad about having the chance of killing her and not taking it.

"Well, are we going to track her down and kill her?" Emmett asked, nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement. _WHACK! _

"Damn Rose! I'm just saying."

"Listen, I don't care what you do. But Honey is mine." I said.

Everyone looked at me with either shook or amusement but Jasper looked at me with pure pride.

"Then lets track this bitch down and give her a game she'll never forget."

**HPOV:**

I hate this. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere because my partner wants me to! Grr! I don't like waiting!

My phone started ringing! Finally!

"Hello?" I chirped through the phone.

"It's me." said the feminine voice through the phone.

"Obviously."

"Don't' be smart, bitch! Is it done?"

"Hmm. Let me think… is being stuck in the middle of nowhere so everyone will suspect me for what your going to do because I'm missing? Yep!"

"Hold your tongue, Honey."

"Argh, don't call me that! I hate it!"

"Would you rather your real name?"

"… I never should have told you my name."

"Fine. What's your new name."

I thought for a minute.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. I've already used all the names I can think of… oh, I know! you name me!"

She chuckled. "Yvonne."

"Perfect!" what a shitty name.

"It's time for my plan of action. Wish me luck."

"Like you'll need it!" Good luck, you'll seriously need it!

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that I hung up the phone.

"Come on Buster! Lets find someone to eat!"

Buster barked happily and ran ahead of me.

**APOV:**

Here I am, in the forest of Forks. Why I've come back here, I'm not sure.

I ran around the forest for awhile. Not sure on what to do or where to go. So I hunted. I killed two deer and one rabbit. I wasn't very hungry.

I was about to head back to Esme, Carlisle and Latina when I was assaulted with a scent. A horrible yet familiar scent. Firewood, oak and Lavender. I was frozen in place. Then I heard her voice from behind me.

"Hello, sight seer. Alice, right?" asked the sickly feminine voice of a monster.

I didn't reply.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

I couldn't talk. I couldn't run. I couldn't scream. I was trapped.

I finally found my voice. And I said something I thought I'd never have to say again.

"Victoria."

**A/N: Oh, oh, OH! VICTORIA! DAN DUN DAN!!!!!!!!! Two villains now! What do you think? Is Honey & Victoria working together? What's going on? Is Alice in trouble? But what I'm most curious about is what is Honey's real name? give me hints for the story! Also, should I make Honey a better villain then Victoria or should Victoria overrule? **

**Review.**

**Polls.**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**P.S: I will NOT be updating for awhile! I have reached my limit for this month so the internet isn't working and is being a bitch. It's taken me AGES to upload this chapter! So I cannot update for maybe half a month. SORRY!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**This has taken ages to upload. But why do I do it? Because I love you all.**

**BPOV:**

We got back to Volterra and I was glade to be home! We all instantly went to the throne room and talked to Aro about Honey.

"I can't believe that happened… she was such a valuable asset…" always the greedy one.

"We what permission to hunt her down and kill her." Rose said sternly.

"I see no reason. She is playing a game Rose. It's her rules. And so far you've won the game."

"I still what to track her down."

"And where would you start?"

Rose clenched her teeth, he had her there.

"Now leave. I'm busy."

We all left.

Rose went to her room to sulk and Emmett followed after her… which was shortly followed by moans and groans. Felix went off to patrol along with Alec. Jane and Heidi went shopping. Jasper and I went to our room.

"I can't believe Honey played us like that." I said.

"I do. It's something she's good at and she has a lot of experience. It's only natural we hadn't caught her out."

"I know. But I really liked her. I wanted to be her friend."

He knelt down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"I know darlin'. I know."

I chuckled slightly. "Why does you ascent only show when no one's around?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Because I save it all for you."

With that he kissed my lips roughly. I melted into him.

"I love you." I said seriously.

"I love you too. More than anyone or anything could possibly know."

He kissed me again and laid me on the bed, where we made love for the first time. **(I don't do lemons.)**

**JPOV:**

I was in heaven. I had my own little sanctuary. Bella leaning against my chest in my arms. Me kissing Bella's head. Me kissing Bella in general. But that's when it happened. My entire world shattered with one thing.

Emmett's growl.

I jumped out of bed and was dressed before you could say 'hopscotch'. Bella watched me curiously.

"Jasper… your dea---OUCH!" Emmett started but was slowly dragged out of the room by Rosalie who was winking at Bella.

She tossed him out the rooms and whipped her hands together as if they were dusty. "Aro wants us."

We nodded and quickly left after Bella changed. after Aro's shrill high pitched voice behind the door, we entered to see _all_ the vampires in the room anxious.

Aro skipped all formalities and went straight to the point. "I believe you all know what tomorrow is." Aro said. I counted using my fingers. My eyes widened with realization. I glanced at Bella who was petrified. She shrunk into me. "It's possibly the worst day of the year for us, and I want it to be better than the previous. There are certain vampires that disrupt our peace on this day… not naming any names" Aro said, coincidently pointing to a excited Felix. "You may leave." he said.

We left and Bella clung to me with all her might.

This'll will be a long day tomorrow.

"I'm going hunting." Bella said, kissing me and running off.

Y'all better be prepared for what's gunna happen.

**BPOV:**

I need a way out of this!

"Emmett! Felix! Wait up!" I called after them.

It'll be a long day tomorrow.

**A/N: omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. What's tomorrow?! What is it? I know! Do you? I think one person knows… well, I hope you enjoyed it but sorry for the short chapter.**

**Reviews.**

**Polls.**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Sorry if it's bad.**

**BPOV:**

Jasper and I where sitting on our bed squeezing each others hands like they were a life line. We jolted and jumped by even the slightest of noise. Looking at us, you might mistake us for two crispy cream addicts that have just been informed that the store is out of stock. So we're pretty damn jittery. But it's not just us. Everyone is. Even the brothers. But this years only worse because Emmett is here…

Because it's the worse day of the year…

It's April's fools day.

**JPOV:**

I'm scared.

It's bad enough having Felix around let along a dangerous man for wants to skin you for sleeping with his baby sister… so am I scared? No. I'm fucking shitting my pants.

The emotions Bella was giving off in waves was suffocating me. But I couldn't leave her. Who knows what the boys would do… and I'm scared of being alone…

I mean come on! Wouldn't you?

Then we heard a shrill and horrible squeal.

It was Heidi.

"DEMETRI!" she yelled.

Curious, me and Bella, along with the rest of the guard, crowded around Heidi and Demetri's room.

I nearly laughed at what I saw. But I wouldn't be the first.

Everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE was pictures and posters of naked women. Demetri was standing in the doorway wide eyed.

This'll be good.

"Baby?" he asked slowly and cautiously.

"DON'T BABY ME!" oh yeah, he's gone.

"It's April's fools. You know how Felix gets--"

"THAT'S ASIDE THE POINT!"

"Your dead." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I held my breath for him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Heidi screamed/yelled, appalled.

Demetri looked confused, but eventually caught on. "No, no, baby. I didn't mean you---" he never got to finish that sentence.

Heidi had grabbed him by the ear and dragged a whining Demetri all the way.

We quickly broke off into groups after that. Me, Bella, Jane and Rosalie went off to the gaming room.

"If Emmett does anything he's dead." Rosalie said menacingly. I wouldn't do anything to her.

Just then, a very pleased Felix walked in with a grinning Emmett behind him.

They sat down across from all of us… still grinning.

Rosalie must have become uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take a shower. Tell me when the day is over." we all nodded and Rosalie toddled off.

Jane finally spoke up, curious.

"Where is Alec?" we heard snickers from Emmett and Felix.

"What did you do?" Jane asked, curious but not angry.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know. Just wait. You'll know." grinned Emmett.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Suddenly Emmett was twitching around. He was nervous. REALLY nervous.

"Dude, chill." said Felix, tapping Em on the shoulder.

"I can't. you don't know what Rose is like." Em shuddered.

that's when we heard yelling, screaming and things breaking.

"Oh, shit." Em whined.

"EMMETT!" screamed Rosalie as she busted through the door.

I couldn't hold it. I burst out laughing. Rosalie, was standing there with all her glory but had lost all her dignity. Emmett would die a very slow and painful death. Rosalie's hair… was pink.

"The dog did it." Emmett was his lame excuse, we don't have one anymore. But he was scared out of his mind.

"You and me. Right now. Our bedroom." she demanded.

Emmett's eyes twinkles. I think he got the wrong idea.

"So… your not mad?"

Rosalie laughed dryly. Never a good sign.

"No. Baby. I'm going to, rip apart all your games. Throw them in a fire. Pour gasoline on it… then, I;m going to dye your hair the colour of the rainbow, as well as put you in a dress and put make up on you. You'll be a _beautiful _princess." she smiled ear to ear.

Emmett's face was of one of a man walking to his gallows. Oh, how sweet revenge is… just watching others enjoy it makes you crave it… and I was craving bad.

As Emmett was dragged out of the room, literally, I thought of things I could do… without getting caught.

"Bella, I'm going hunting." she nodded and reluctantly let me go.

She hunted yesterday so there was no reason for her to come along.

Watch out people! Or vampires… plus the new receptionist. Cause here comes Jasper…

No! God of War.

Muahahaha.

Did I just laugh like that mentally? I'm seriously losing it.

**ALECPOV:**Felix… Emmett.

Your dead to me.

**HEIDIPOV:**

I had just beaten the crap out of Demetri and taken away sex privileges for a month… he's dry sobbing. I'd laugh if I wasn't so pissed off. I had just gotten out of a relaxing shower when I walked to my closet. I was furious by what I saw!

"FELIX AND EMMET! GET YOUR ARSES HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I was going to lose my voice.

For the second time today, we had an audience. Emmett was standing in front of my closet confused, stunned yet amused. So he was going to play innocent, huh? I then looked at Felix. His jaw was hanging open.

"How come I didn't think of that? Good one Emmett!" Felix praised.

"Ummmm. I hate to break it to you but that wasn't me."

We all stared at everyone.

Who changed all of Heidi's nice and modern clothes, to the hippie era?

**JPOV:**

They'll never guess it was me.

I was whistling happy as I walked back from the bin… that coincidently just so happened to be on fire… with Heidi's clothes in the middle of it. I wish I could have seen her reaction, but I was sure to give it away that it was me who did it.

I walked to me room happily when I came to an abrupt stop.

Smock. Fire. And pages.

I was seeing red I was that furious.

I kicked the door down and saw a wide eyed Emmett, looking like a deer in the head lights. There was a pile of all my war stories on the floor, being burned in the fire.

"Listen, Jasper. I know it sounds stupid but it's true. It was a shape shifter like Honey." did he seriously expect me to believe that?

"Your. Dead. D.E.A.D. Dead."

**JPOV:**

"FELIX!" I heard my brother Alec scream.

We all rushed to the front doors and found a dripping wet Alec.

Felix grinned. "Enjoy your swim."

Alec stalked towards a now paralysed Felix. "You come, running screaming to me that we have a newborn problem and that Aro sent us to go now. We hope a little pissy thing that somehow has the right to call itself a plane and we fly to the Atlantic. You dump me on some iceberg and fly off. Leaving me to swim back! So, NO! I did NOT enjoy my swim!" Alec and I walked out of the room with Felix on our shoulders, ready to torture him.

**RPOV:**

The day was over. It was passed midnight. Everyone was exhausted from pranks. We were all in the game room and relaxed.

"So… why didn't Jane get pranked?" asked Heidi, who was still upset from her clothes. She was crying over her clothes 'remains'.

Felix scoffed. "No prank, in the history of the world, is worth being on the receiving end of Jane's wrath."

We all nodded. "But what about Bella?" I asked.

Bella, Felix and Emmett grinned like idiots.

"We'll, everyone was on the look out for us… so, we need the outside help. In exchanged for Bella's help, we didn't prank her. She replaced Rose's shampoo. She posted the pictured all over the room… well, she did all that because we couldn't figure out the photo copier."

"And I also scheduled the flight to Atlantic. I mean, serious, who thought Emmett and Felix could come up with that?" Bella added smugly.

We all gaped at her. "You're the reason my hair is Pink? Your dead."

**A/N: like it? I was bored and I wrote this at like 12 so if it sucks, don't blame me, blame the fact I'm sleep deprived and was extremely bored and stressed.**

**Reviews.**

**Polls.**

**Have A Good One!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I'm totally caught up at the moment! I'm in the school play and it's absorbing all my time like a leach with blood. So I'm terribly sorry. And I advanced, I'm sorry if I don't update as frequently. **

**APOV:**

"Oh? So you do remember me?" Victoria said in mock surprise.

She approached me casually as if she just spotted an old friend on the street.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. When was the last time we met? Oh, yes. In the field you all were playing baseball on. So tell me. How is Bella these days?"

I visibly flinched. It's still hard thinking of Bella. But someone acting as if she's still alive is wrong. It's heartbreaking.

"She's dead." I sated blankly, my eyes dead.

She tutted and shock her head. "No she's not. She' alive… ish." she smiled evilly.

My eyes were wide. I was stunned. Bella? Alive? How? No, it's not true. We all saw her dead. We buried her. We heard her heartbeat stop beating, her breath hitch, her pulse stop, her body go limp. We saw it all. Victoria's playing me. She's kicking right below the belt… but… what _if_?

I shock my head vigorously. I couldn't think like that. She's dead and that's the way she's staying.

_What's the harm in hoping?_ my inner mind asked.

I felt like screaming. I was going insane. Yes! That must be Victoria's plan. To drive me insane.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, still grinning eye to eye like a plastic Cheshire cat.

I shock my head, not trusting my voice.

"Let me tell you." she shifted closer. "It all started when you left. That very day. I watched from the shadows, infuriated. I couldn't think of how to avenge my beloved James. So I watched you leave. I paced all over town, unsure of what to do. That's when I ended up hearing repetitive gasping sounds coming from the cemetery. I crept all the way there and was shocked to find little-miss-fragile-human-Bella… not so fragile anymore… and not so human…"

I involuntarily gasped. Bella! She was alive! And a vampire! Oh, and we left her! How could we not know? We are so horrible!

She continued. "I was so tempted to snap that little girls neck. I would have, if it weren't for the bloody dogs that came from nowhere and dragged me away. I tried to be as quiet as possible not to alert her of my presence, I didn't want her to know I was around. After a safe hearing distance away, I ripped one of the wolfs legs of and bolted. But, to my dismay, I couldn't find Bella anywhere."

"So I contacted Laurent, he was staying with the Denali. He didn't want to help me track Bella, but he did. We went our different ways, and for eight years we had nothing. I was infuriated! How could one lone, newborn vampire just disappear without a trace?! But that's when Laurent called me, with the best news I'd heard in years. A girl, a dangerous girl, had been following a couple of vampires around for her own sick, twisted game and found Bella along the way. We asked her to helped us, which she happily complied. Because it would make her 'game' more 'fun'" Victoria shivered. Obviously this vampire girl was completely sadistic. "She watched them for awhile longer, but I grew impatient and sent her in about a year early. She was caught out… but they don't know the full story. Thankfully." she groaned. "But now she's almost untouchable!" she then grinned wildly. "So I have to draw her out. And the best way to do that is to hurt someone she loves… well, the easiest to get to that I haven't already killed is… Drum roll please…" she made a drum roll sound by tapping on the tree… but I already knew her answer.

"You."

I closed my eyes and blinked away imaginary tears. She was always so selfless and loving… I know that as soon as she discovers of my capture, she'll be here instantly.

She started to walk away expecting me to follow, but I didn't.

She sighed. "You can either walk, or be dragged. I'd rather you walk because I honestly cannot be bothered dragging you."

"Drag me." I said. She sighed.

"Riley." she said and a young man ran out. "Drag her." she said sweetly. He nodded his head like a love sick puppy obeying every command given to him and he dragged me away.

We hadn't walked for more than a minute before a young vampire girl showed up. She was young, had honey blonde hair that reached her waist and piercing red eyes. She was no more than fifteen.

"Go. Get your scent all over the area so when they come, they'll assume it's you. Don't screw up Yvonne."

The girl shivered. "Please, I can't take it anymore! Don't call me that! I'm going bad to Honey. It's more… me." she smiled sweetly.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Just do what your told."

Honey growled softly. "Just wait until all this is over. I'll rule the entire vampire world and you'll be my little pet." with that she bolted off, marking every third tree, as not to be so suspicious. The girl may be immature, but she sure was smart.

"lets go." Victoria demanded rather bored. And so we continued off. To where? I don't know.

**RPOV:**

I huffed and walked off.

Bloody bitch. She had _no_ right to dye my hair. None what's so ever.

I walked into my room where an ashamed rainbow haired Emmett sat.

"Get out." I growled. He nodded his head and sulked away. I grinned when he was gone. He may be an immature jackass but I love him more than anything.

I walked down and sat on the bed. I sat up when I saw something appear. It was wrapped in a strange light and appeared in front of me. It was a letter. It had written _Rose!_ on the front in an elegant script.

I ripped open the envelope shredding in to a heap on the floor.

_Dear Rosy!_

_It's Honey here!_

I growled.

_Now, I know you don't want to hear from me but I wanted to let you know you haven't heard the last of me. I'm supposed to be listening to orders but it's so boring! _

_So, I am inviting you to Forks to investigate the area. I want you to know what's going on. Don't be fooled by what you might see. For not everything is what it appears. Come alone. That will cause quite the stir. I know you don't what to do anything I ask, which is why I have one little word that should help __**persuade **__you._

_Alice._

_Well, I got to run! Another letter to write!_

_I'll be in your lives again before ya miss me! Don't worry, it wont take long to miss me so I'll be back soon. _

_Don't forget me & I miss ya!_

_~HONEY!_

_XoXoXoXo_

I read the paper over and over a few times before I ripped it to shreds and it joined the envelope on the floor.

"That bitch!" was all I could say.

With that I left without the castle knowing and slipped away onto a plan that would land in Seattle.

This bitch knew how to push my buttons… and she was pushing all the wrong ones.

**BPOV:**

Jasper told me about Heidi's clothes was him. I laughed so hard. He was off hunting for real now and I was sitting on the bed reading _Wuthering heights_… again.

That's when something caught my attention. A strange light appeared before me and I saw a letter appear. I grabbed it softly and read _Bella!_ in an elegant script. I tore the envelope gently as to not destroy it and read the letter as calmly as I could.

_Dear Bella!_

_It's Honey here!_

_Listen, I have something! Her name is Alice! I'm not in the mood for writing another letter so I'll keep it short._

_Cliffs of moher. _

_Be there within five days. You'll know why soon._

_Well, I got to run! The bitch is calling!_

_I'll be in your lives again before ya miss me! Don't worry, it wont take long to miss me so I'll be back soon. _

_Don't forget me & I miss ya!_

_~HONEY!_

I growled. This bitch was dead! How dare she hurt or even think of hurting someone as sweet as Alice?!

I packed a few things and briefly considered taking Jasper.. But I shot that though down quickly. Jasper would only cause complications. Ones I don't need. I also considered Rose, but she wasn't in her room, so I left alone. I was on a plane within two hours.

**J&EMPOV: (Jasper & Emmet's POV)**

I walked into our room to find my other half gone. I started to panic.

**JPOV:**

"Emmett!"

**EMPOV:**

"Jasper!" I yelled the same time my name was called. I ran from my room and found a freaked out Jasper.

"She's gone!" We both yelled.

Then it dawned on me.

Rose and Bella were gone.

My wife and my baby sister was gone.

They were missing.

And we had no way of finding them.

**A/N: Quite the chapter huh? So it's been confirmed! Honey & Victoria are indeed working together. Whether it'll work out or not is another question. Alice has been kidnapped and Honey's main goal is world domination?! Wtf? Since when? And the girls have run off… leaving their men panicked. Am I a good writer to leave you wanting more or what?**

**Review!**

**Polls!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**P.S: I LOVE reviews. It's like a crispy cream donut to me… and I love those! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Well… I know I said I wouldn't update for awhile but I'm addicted to writing this story! This is a very strange but informing chapter…**

**HONEYPOV:**

"Thanks Riley!" I yelled enthusiastic.

He held his ears "Okay, okay! I get it. Your happy. don't need to blow my ear drums though."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!"

He shook his head. "It's okay. But what was so important that I had to teleport two letters to certain people and hide a scummy package? Wait a minute…. What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" I yelled innocently, whilst joyfully skipping through the woods.

"MmmmHmmm. Yeah. Sure."

I sighed. "Listen, Riley. I have reasons for what I do. You know that."

"I know. But I am indeed curious as to why though."

Again, I sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you. I have never told anyone before so don't judge." I wasn't in the mood to lie, and I didn't want to lie to Riley. He's been good to me. "I wont tell you my real name, for obvious reasons. But I was born in Boston, 1876. I had no siblings. My father was constantly working and my mother was too much of a socialite to pay attention to me. I was raised to be a proper lady. I was everything a well brought up woman was. I gossiped, I giggled, I flirted, I was harsh when the occasion called for it. But most of all I was financially supported, which was important in those days, still now, but more so then. I was fourteen when my mother announced that I was to be married to Gaston. I despised him! He was ugly, snot nosed, stubborn but most of all boring! But he was perfect according to my mother because he was rich… VERY rich."

"I was fifteen when we announced the engagement. I wasn't at all pleased. Gossips started that my family was gold digging, which we were, and that I didn't deserve him." I scoffed at that. "He didn't deserve me! Unlike most women those days I had a carefree nature which was despised upon. For example, given the choice I would rather slide down a staircase railing than sew one single sock. they hated that. I didn't really care though. People always complained about it but I was too stubborn to admit that I actually cared."

I was getting off track here. "When I was human, I had a unique ability to change my appearance, emotion, talent and even how I behaved rather skilfully. That caused Gaston to fall in love with me and for my unique transforming ability. So, we were going to get married in a week when I full on freaked out. I had a panic attack. I couldn't marry him. All I could think about was spending the rest of my life with that stuck up and boring man. After completely trashing my room and despite my parents shrill cries I ran. I ran for god knows how long."

I stiffened at this bit. "I came across someone… no, scratch that. _something_. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But I was terrified. Her big, crimson red eyes shot through me. I felt as if I was going to die. She grew a sinister smile on her face and I cringed. She approached my petrified body and bit into my neck. But not before her saying 'you'll work for me Darlin'" I involuntarily sobbed.

I fell to the floor and into Riley's comforting arms before I could even process it. I dry sobbed into his shirt. "it hurt. It hurt soooo much. I wanted nothing more than to die. I would marry Gaston five times over to have made the pain stop. I thought it would go on forever. But then, to my relief, it did. Everything was so intense."

"After less then a minute of being awake, the woman who turned me walked into the room. She explained what I was and that I would work for her. She told me that I would be here for as long as I'm wanted and when I wasn't needed I would be given freedom. I was also told that she, my sire, was the only one lenient to anyone else out there. So I obeyed her every command. After learning of my ability, she was thrilled. I quickly changed my appearance into a beautiful blonde woman and named myself Lucy. I worked for her for such a long time… that's when she got a new favourite."

I clenched my teeth. "I was discarded so quickly. She tried to kill me when I threatened to leave, but her newborns were no mach for me and my abilities. I couldn't kill them, no. but I did run. I never hated the man she favoured more then me, no. I was in ways grateful to him. He freed me. But I didn't envy him working for that bitch. Being the favourite was a tough job. One mistake it's complete torture. I hated that woman more than anything, more than life and I didn't even know it until I left. I hated her more when I learned that she had lied to me about her being the nicest sire you could get. She was the farthest thing from it!"

"I changed my appearance to a young girl of seventeen named Kelly, so she wouldn't find me and became a nomad. I wanted nothing more after that to find the perfect family. People that would care for me. For _me_. Not the person I pretended to be. So travelled trying and determined to find those people that would."

I smiled sadly. "And I did. Well, I found one. His name was Luscious a travelling nomad and we fell in love. He was my mate. My everything…" I trailed off, looking at the sky.

"Was?" asked Riley.

I nodded sadly in his chest. "He was murdered. We didn't know of the rules against immortal children. We found a young girl, Emma, dying in the street. We turned her and looked after her. She was a good girl. Never throwing tantrums or anything… that's when the Volturi found out. We begged, pleaded we tried everything. They showed no mercy. Emma, a baby girl, barely six years old, torn to pieces and tossed in a fire." my voice cracked.

She was like a sister to me.

"Luscious, as stubborn as he was, refused to let them kill her. So he suffered the same fate."

I stood up and walked out of Riley's grasp. "I don't blame the Volturi. I don't hate them for it. They did their job. We broke the law, I understand. I never thought of revenge. I just wanted to live the life Luscious always lived. One that was filled with happiness. So, I did. I went around and played the little game he was so obsessed with. He learned it from his sire, a sadistic named James… except Luscious was far more into it. I continued to play it in his and Emma's place. I think of them often. I think of Luscious's main plan of conquering the world and overthrowing the Volturi. I try not to think of it though because it always soils my mood, but you can't help but dwell on the past every so often. So that's why I do this. So I don't forget them. I do this in memory of them."

"I'm so sorry, Honey. I had no idea."

I shock my head and placed a fake but passable smile on my face. "it doesn't matter. I don't want pity!"

I turned around and continued skipping with Riley closely following.

We had walked for a very long time when I smelt it.

_Honey and chocolate_

Rosalie was finally here!

She appeared before us snarling.

I held my hands up in my defence. "Easy! I don't want a fight."

She relaxed a bit but didn't completely. She wanted a fight but she wanted to know my reasoning for inviting her here.

"Why did you call me here? What of Alice?" yep, knew it.

"I have a gift for you!" I exclaimed.

"You do?" Rose and Riley said in sync looking at me curiously.

"Riley?" I asked. He nodded, unsure but did as he was told.

I sudden bright light appeared and I had something wrapped in tattered cloth in front of me. I smiled.

"This is for you." I said seriously, tossing it meters away from her feet.

She knelt down and cautiously unwrapped it, never taking her eyes off me. I rolled mine. "Seriously, Rose. I'm not dishonourable enough to attack you when your guards down." I said honestly. That's against the rules.

She seemed to notice my truth and continued to unwrap it carefully. Unfolding the last bit reviled a beautiful sword. She jumped away at the sight, snarling.

"Relax, Rose. I'll explain it…"

She nodded stiffly not taking her eyes off the sword.

"It's called 'celeste spada della giustizia' it means 'heavenly sword of justice' in Italian. This sword makes your skin crawl, right?" I didn't wait for an answer, I already knew it did. "that would be because this sword is able to kill vampires."

Rose and Riley gasped. They both crouched down more.

I rolled my eyes. "Only if your fatally stabbed! If it pokes your foot it wont kill you! I'm surrounded by idiots! Anyway, take the sword with you. It'll come in handy, believe me. This sword is designed to kill vampires, _only_ vampires. If you kill a human using this there are drastic consequences. I don't know what they are, and I'd rather not find out. The Italian can be some pretty nasty bitches when they want something done a certain way. But then again, who isn't? also, I haven't tried this either, if you say 'Fammi vedere' it will allow you to see the vampires life as he or she dies. But just remember, it's _apparent_ I have no cold hard facts of this sword. Only that it can slice and dice vampires causing them to not reattach themselves when chopped to pieces or when driven through." I smiled sweetly.

"Why are you giving it to me then?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Why am I insane again?" I asked.

She laughed slightly. "So, there's no known reason."

I shrugged again. "No, it's known. Just not specified or told."

She nodded.

"Go to the Cliff of Moher. You'll find my comrade there." Riley growled. I don't blame him, I had just given the location of his girlfriend away. "Go there. You'll find Alice there as well as your other friend. Now go."

She left without another word. Heading for Ireland I can only assume.

Riley walked towards me. "Why?" he asked, his voice sounded betrayed.

"I'm bored of this game so I'm spicing it up!" I squealed!

He covered his ears then smirked. "Why aren't you in hell?"

"Because they're afraid I'll take over. Come one! Let's go!"

We then ran off to the bitch who called herself 'Victory' AKA Victoria.

Oh… ghastly

**A/N: well, how was it? I explained honey's past and I also showed a bit of Rosalie there. Don't you love how you can't decide whether or not you hate Honey? I'm currently torn between two endings for Honey. I can't make up my mind. Ones is extremely sad and the other natural. I can't decide… but I have ages until I have to finalise it so it's all good! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm looking for ideas for what should happen in the following chapters! **

**Review!**

**Polls!**

**Okay, seriously. If you push that little button below this that has 'Review this chapter/story' I will do a fight scene in the next chapter. Otherwise I'll do another pissy little chapter. And I doubt anyone wants that.**

**So push that little button and review!**

**: D**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Damn!**_

_**First fight scene I've ever written! Ever! So sorry if it sucks!**_

_**RPOV:**_

_Okay, I'll admit it… I wasn't expecting that! _

_Honey gave me a gift. In fact, it was a sword… a vampire _killing sword.

I can't make up my mind whether she trusted me too much on believing or if it was just pure stupidity…

I think it was stupidity…

But then again, it's possible it was for her own amusement…

Nah, stupidity it is!

I was running back to Seattle to hop on a plan to get to Ireland. Alice is there and she's in trouble. I also have another friend there according to Honey… but that's a question. Everything about that girl is a question.

Except her sanity… yep. No question there that she hasn't got any.

that's when I smelt something. A vampire. One I didn't want to see again. 

I was suddenly slammed into a tree which snapped in two from the impact. 

I heard the snarling as I looked up at the bitch with long black hair.

"Hey, bitch." I sneered.

She growled loader. "Where is she?"

"I don't know who your talking about." I said, playing dumb. I obviously wasn't doing to well.

She shoved me into another one. Now, that's got to stop before I wring her skinny little neck!

"Where's Alice!" she yelled.

I stood up again and whipped myself off. "Calm down, Latina." she didn't relax. I sighed. "Listen, Latina. I don't like you. Hell, I hate you. But I'm here looking for Alice also. So keep looking in your area and I'll look in mine. Okay?" I said.

She snapped at me. "You know where she is!" with that, she charged at me.

She ran at me head on like a bull, I quickly dodged and kicked her back and she went pummelling into the dirt. She hopped back up and charged again. She kicked me in the gut and sent me flying through two tree that continued to knock down more trees, almost in a domino fashion. She jumped high in the air and slammed into me, knocking us both into summersaults in the air. She was already hitting me again before I could even stand. I kicked her legs from under her and she fell to the floor as I continued to kick her stomach. 

The bitch has no tactic. Which is an upside and a downside for me. Reasons: she's untrained but she's also unpredictable. But a complete downside to me is she's fast. Ridiculously fast. 

I kicked her in the head so hard that a human skull would explode but I just cracked her skull. She screamed in agony. I ripped her arms off and held noticeable satisfaction when doing so. She tried to jump up again, only resulting in me ripping her legs off. She screamed loader. I grinned. I forgot how fun this was. Killing humans is satisfactory, nut killing vampires is full on entertainment. 

I was about to rip her terrified head off her trembling body before I heard a voice that put me to a complete stop. 

"Rosalie." I heard Carlisle's soft voice sound through the howling of Latina. "Let her go."

I dropped her face that was still attached to her body and turned to face him. I saw a calm looking Carlisle, as always and an astonished Esme. 

"Rose. Honey--" she started stepping before me but I stopped her with a growl.

_Honey_. I don't care if Honey gave me a sword, but I will not be called _Honey_. Fuck that. I mean, yeah sure, Esme doesn't know of her but it's still an instinct…. Wow. Being called Honey sets up a offensive instinct. Good job Honey. Now every time I hear 'Honey' I'll kill them.

I hope your happy.

"Don't call me that, _Esme_." I practically sneered the name.

She looked taken aback. She dry sobbed in Carlisle's shirt, he wrapped an arm around her and he looked at me. "How have you been, Rosalie?" he asked, as if me and Emmett left on another Honeymoon and just returned. Fat chance of me reacting the same way.

"Fine." I said, like a stubborn child.

"I think you should come home and talk with me and Esme." he said,

I laughed dryly. "_Home_. And _you_ and _Esme_ in the same sentence? Laughable. In case you've forgotten, me and Emmett disowned ourselves. Which means we're not your children anymore." with that I started walking back to Seattle. 

"Wait!" Called Esme. I stopped. I felt that I owed it to her. She may have been a royal pain in the ass before we left but she gave me some pretty good years… I used half the things she used on me for the kiddies in kinder. 

"What?" I asked coldly, looking back for a second.

I saw her flinch from my tone but quickly regain her posture. "Where're are you staying."

"Volterra." I answered quickly, without thinking. I didn't want them to know I was living in England presently but vacating in Volterra. 

I walked away and ran to Seattle's airport. 

I wouldn't cry. I may have forgiven Carlisle for turning me… but it doesn't mean I forgive how harsh they were to us in the final years. 

I don't think I ever could… not entirely. 

**A/N: Okay, shitty fight scene, shitty chapter. But, what the hell? It's a chapter all the same.**

**I finally have speedy internet again! THANK FUCKING GOD! **

**But I'm still busy with my current drama production.**

**Tuesday: 1:00 - 6:00**

**Wednesday: 8:36 - 9:30**

**Thursday: 3:25 - 9:30**

**Friday: 3:25 - 9:30**

**So as you can guess I'm flat out, plus I have school with that. Grrrrr.**

**Anyway!**

**Reviews**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did though.**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting on the plane, on my way to Ireland, and looking at the movie playing on the TV screen but not really watching it. The only things I could think of was Jasper and Alice.

I left Jasper in Italy. He must be so confused. I could have at least given him a note of me telling him I'll be fine…. But I have no proof of that and I refuse to lie to him. Oh, God! He must be tearing his hair out by now! Jasper…

Alice… I stole her mate from her when he was vulnerable. She may have left him but I think she intended it to be a separation instead of a complete break up. She must feel so betrayed if she already knows!

I have to save her. I love her. She is my best friend and my sister. I cannot let her die… even if I die trying.

At least I'll forever know that if I die, Alice and Jasper will get back together and pick up were they left off. Even if it pains me to know this, I know it's the undeniable truth.

We landed in Ireland in no time… Well, to vampires it was no time, and I walked outside. It was cloudy so it was easy to get around… now, all I had to do was go to the Cliffs of Moher and find Alice and this bitch Honey who will be as good as cremated by the time I see her.

**JPOV:**

I was pacing the floor like a mad chook waiting for any news of the woman I've grown to love more then life itself… while Emmett beated the shit out of Demetri who couldn't get a read on Bella and didn't know Rosalie enough to track her. **(A/N: I know that's incorrect but just go with it)** I would have been laughing so hard at the picture if I wasn't lining up for my own turn. Heidi wasn't doing anything, she was sitting back worrying about Bella and Rosalie…. And she was still a little pissed about the dirty magazines from April's Fools.

"Hey! Meeting. Now!" called Jane from the throne room.

We all speed there faster then lightning and arrived with an empty room instead of the crowded room of worthless vampires. Only Caius was sitting as Aro and Marcus were standing reading their black cloaks… which was strange since they only ever wore them for meetings, which we didn't have at the moment or if they were leaving.

"We're leaving." Aro stated the obvious.

"Where?"

"Looking for your mates."

Emmett and I perked up at this news.

"Have you any news of them?" I asked desperate.

Aro shrugged. "Rumours. Marcus and I are splitting up. Marcus is going to Germany with Demetri, Heidi, Afton and Chelsea while I am going to Spain with Felix, Emmett, Jane and Alec. Jasper, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay behind." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." everyone, even Emmett, said rushing off to get their things together.

"Why not me as well?" I asked. I was pissed but more of curious.

"Most of the guard is leaving the castle. I need some to stay. Caius isn't going for that very reason. With your battle experience is still lodged in your brain if it's needed. You may not remember it but it's their. You would be more useful with your memory but you haven't got it so we have a disadvantage there. You also more than likely have experience with whoever would steal the girls, but you don't have your memories anymore so I can't search them. But that's only a possibility. Also, your mate is one of the girls your looking for which may cloud your judgment. I didn't want to take Emmett but I need the strength I case if something bad has happened to them. We will find them. I don't know when, but we will." with that said, Aro and Marcus left the room, leaving me, Caius and Cassandra.

I listened for the cars to leave. I needed to have a privet chat with mister pole-up-my-ass.

Cassandra sighed. "Not that this isn't fun but I'm out." she said, tottering off.

Good. She can't be in here for this.

"Master Caius?" I asked, kissing his ass BIG time.

"What do you want, Jasper?" he asked, bored, suspicious and curious coming off him in waves.

"I need your help." I nearly begged.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes. I wanted to slap him so bad which is saying something because I DON'T slap.

"I can think of only one thing to help me find the love of my existence. I need your help to do it. Give me my memories back."

**A/N: DAMN! Did you expect that? So much is happening it's giving me a headache so I wonder what it would do to you! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The production is FINALLY finished! WOOT! Party at my place!!!**

… **Okay, not really. I seriously don't want to clean up after it.**

**BUT! I am going away for a few days and will be dead tired when I get back! So no updates for awhile! Sorry!**

**Reviews!**

**Polls!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo **


	35. Chapter 35

**DING DONG THE BITCH IS BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella & Jasper would have been together, but I don't.**

**EMPOV:**

I was sitting in the front of a rental car with Aro driving like a maniac beside me. We're somewhere in Spain, looking for the location of Bella and my darling Rose. Alec and Jane we're in the back holding each others hand whispering reassurances that their 'sister' Bella, will be alright. More like mother. Felix, God knows what he's doing in the other rental…

I felt a little guilty though. I couldn't protect my mate, the love of my life nor my baby sister… but my thoughts more linger towards Rose. Sorry Bells. You'll always be my favourite sister, but Rose is the centre of my worry at the moment. Besides, Jaspers worrying about you enough for the both of us.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the leather headrest. I thought of the day I met my beautiful Rosalie…

_~Flash Back~_

_I was camping in the woods. I was in my little hunter uniform with my shot gun in hand. The coffee was taking forever to brew on the small campfire so I decided a little walk couldn't kill me. I placed my gun down and whistled my favourite tune._

_So off I went._

_I hadn't gotten very far when I came across a bear. It was a fairly large bear too. _

_I froze. _

_It turned it's head towards me in curiosity, but sat back down obviously bored. I sighed in relieve but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. No pun intended. I slowly walked backwards, not taking my eyes of the bear for a second. It looked back up at me and gave me a warning growl. I stopped instantly, petrified. _

_Why did it growl at me? I was leaving?_

_maybe I wasn't leaving fast enough. So I continued backwards but faster. It roared in furry. I started running. But I tripped on something large as I spun around. I looked at what it was and the bears fury suddenly made sense to me._

_Her three little cubs staring at me with wide eyes._

_I just pissed the fuck out of mama bear._

_I ran. I knew I couldn't outrun a bear but I had to try. My survival instinct told me to stop though. I didn't listen. I was obviously going insane. I was being chased by a bear and my instincts told me to stop? Fat chance!_

_I could hear the loud pounding on the ground as the bear chased me. I was terrified. I knew I was going to die. _

_I dove through a set of bushes and stopped instantly. _

_A cliff._

_Right in front of me was a cliff. It was pretty high too, almost ten feet. I turned and look at the bear who was now staring my down while it was on it's Hine legs. It raised it's hand and sliced at me. I squinted in a futile attempt to block out what would happen. I still felt it. I felt four claws slice deeply into my side as another claw dug deeply into the skin from my jaw all the way across my nose and towards my forehead. I screamed in agony! _

_Then, with the same paw it backhanded me, sending me flying over the cliff. I rolled down the side of the rough cliffs, rocks scraping and cutting with every chance it was given until, finally, I fell to the floor. I heard the bear roar and I looked up. _

_The bear was leaving. _

_I was relieved at first… that's when I realised I shouldn't be. The bear would have finished me and killed me quickly. The fall could have broken my back. _

_If the bear didn't kill me, then the cliff would. If the cliff didn't kill me the fall would. If the fall didn't kill me, the wounds would. Otherwise the blood loss would._

_I think I should have just been patient and waited for my tea to brew. _

_that's when I heard it. I quick and sharp intake of breath. I slowly opened my eyes, that were as heavy as stones and saw a sight I'd never forget._

_There, before me, was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Ever imagined seeing. She had long blonde wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders, a body that Mimi Aguglia would beg for, a face that was carved by angels… no! God himself. And her eyes. The most unusual yet beautiful eyes in the history of the world, they were wide with shock and the slightest bit of recognition. Why? I hadn't a clue. but I knew right then and there, without knowing her name:_

_I was in love._

_She knelt down next to me, hovering her hands over me as if unsure where was save to touch. She quickly scanned my body and for the first time since I saw her I remembered. I remembered I was dying._

_I thanked God right then and there for sending me a guardian angel, even if she couldn't help me, I'd die peaceful. The only thing I was guilty for was that she saw me broken and it would possibly haunt her for the rest of her life. No one should see someone like this. _

_I had to ask her something though. "Are you an angel?"_

_She seemed stunned for a moment but then smiled slightly. She shook her head. "No. I am not." she said in the most melodious voice in the history of melodious voices. _

_I would go through an eternity of burning hell fire to be with her._

_I gave her a small smile and closed my eyes again._

_that's when something weird happened. I felt her LIFT me._

_LIFT me. I weigh, how much? And she just LIFTS me?!_

_Whoa, my kind of woman._

_I heard a door fly open and I heard her voice again. "Carlisle! Save him!"_

"_What's going on?" I heard another sweet voice say. _

_I was definitely a guy…. A guy with a VERY sweet voice._

_Yep! Just as I thought. God DID let gay guys into heaven._

_My angel then started speaking faster then I could comprehend. _

"_What is going on here?" asked and enraged voice. Which surprisingly was also sweet even when enraged._

_Okay. One gay? TWO gays? Does God had some kind of gay fetish that people misunderstood?_

"_Shut up, Edward! He's mine!" yelled my angel._

_Fuck she's sexy when she's mad._

"_He isn't YOURS!" Edward said._

_DUDE! _I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!

"_HE'S MINE!" She yelled._

"_Enough!" said the first gay guy voice. "He's Rosalie's."_

_I cheered. Whooo hoo! I get a girl!_

_Wait. Rosalie… a beautiful name for the perfect woman._

_I heard Edward scoff. "In your dreams." he said. "And just so you know. We're NOT gay. And it's immoral to be gay so God wont let them in." he said smugly._

_Man, what's up his ass?_

_He hissed. "Excuse me?!"_

"_Enough!" that's when I felt something pierce my neck, then my wrist, ankles and abdomen._

_That's when the fire began._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I was rudely taken out of my thought by Aro's phone ringing.

"Hello~~?" he answered with his high pitched voice.

"It's Jasper."

"Yes?"

"Contact Marcus and head to Ireland. The cliffs of Moher to be exact. that's where Lucy will be. I mean, Honey. Honey kidnapped them. I am on my way there now. Report to me when you have boarded a flight and tell me what time you'll be here. I expect no failures." he then hung up.

Aro threw the phone into the compartment and did a doughnut spinning in the opposite direction.

I was still frozen though.

That tone. That voice.

It wasn't Jasper.

It was the God of War.

Someone has stolen his mate. And he is PISSED.

**A/N: Well, well, well. I have no idea why it was in Emmett's point of view but I thought it was needed. A few things have happened now. But what will the end result be? The battle is nearing. The FIRST and FINAL battle. **

**Polls**

**Reviews**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**HPOV:**

Why am I here again?

Oh, right, I'm playing the part of a pawn.

And so far everyone's buying it.

You see, when you start working around someone who plays around with people, you usually believe instantly that your being played. Not Victoria, nope. Never her. She's too hell bent on revenge… or just too stupid for her own good.

I was sought out by her about two years ago. Well, Laurent found me but that's aside the point. At first I didn't want anything to do with this coven. It was pretty big and I was a lone girl that would fight the entire Volturi. Not gonna happen. But then I heard some more.

Her mate was killed. James. Now that rang a bell. my mate, Luscious, was turned by a sadistic named James and as it turns out James had a little fetish for the game too. I was only too happy to comply.

But this girl Victoria obviously doesn't know who or what she's up against. If she thinks I'm on her side - she's got another thing coming. I'm on no ones side. I swap sides whenever I have to as long as the game stays entertaining.

Watch out little miss bitch, Honey's on the prowl.

**VPOV:**

Victory will be mine.

**RILEYPOV:**

Bloody hell I'm sick of this!

James this, James that, James says, James thinks, James does, James wants, James was!

Jesus Christ he's dead and your with me!

You're a horrible mate, Victoria. Horrible. And I don't think I can keep it up for much more.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that it's so short! I just wanted to add a little something. I've decided on an ending for Honey! Yay! Anyway, this is just to clarify a bit of the enemies side. Nobody is really on anyone's side. Victoria wants to win no matter what. Riley wants to be loved. And Honey…. God knows what she wants… and I know for **_**certain **_**it's not just for entertainment.**

**Review!**

**Polls!**

**Have A Good One!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV:**

Okay, this is getting annoying. I've been here two days now and I cannot find Alice and her captor! I'm seriously becoming a vampire that spends all it's time out at night! This is ridicules! Honey said the Cliffs of Moher…. Right?

GRRRR! This is so frustrating!

Here I am, sneaking around some abandoned building that may or may not contain any clues as to Alice's whereabouts!

Also, why do the bad guys always go for abandoned buildings? Can't that pick something decent? Something without the scent of death and dust? Everyone knows the bad guys go for the cheap stuff. Which place would most people look through first if trying to find a sadistic bitch holding a girl who acts like a pixie hostage? A abandon warehouse? Or a fancy mansion? Usually they'd check the warehouse. But seriously, a warehouse? What has happened to class? I guess chivalry died along with it.

"Bella?!" hissed a surprised voice.

Instantly on alert, I jolted to the noise and tackled someone… my aim was a little off so we tumbled for a bit. Give me a break, it's pitch black… not that it's much of an excuse for a vampire.

"Bella! Chill!"

I finally glanced at who it was and felt instantly embarrassed. "Sorry, Rose."

"You better be." she said, getting up and patting her clothes down. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked helping me off the ground.

"Honey send me a letter saying she had Alice." Rose growled at this.

"She did the same for me. I've been from one end of the world to the next this week. Ireland, Italy, Washington back to Ireland. I swear, I think I'm learning all their languages!"

"Wait!" I halted her. "Washington?"

She looked down and nodded slightly. "I don't really want to talk about it…" I nodded to thins. Wouldn't surprise me.

She quickly put her backpack down and unzipped it, pulling out something concealed in a bundle of cloth. "I have this though." she slowly unwrapped it - keeping it as far away from her body as possible - and let the cloth fall to the ground.

A sword. But this wasn't an ordinary sword. I was instantly crouching and hissing. Whatever this sword was, my instincts we're telling me to destroy the threat, or run for my existence.

"Easy. It's alright. I wont hurt you with it."

**RPOV:**

After a long and boring yet educational explanation about the sword, Bella was amazed… yet still freaked out. Not that I blame her.

"Alright. Have you tested it?" She asked.

"No…" I replied sheepishly.

"We'll, we better make sure Honey isn't pulling your leg. I don't understand why she'd give you a vampire killing sword. I mean, we hate her, she has our sister captive, she's dragged us from here to there so why risk the chance of us killing turning and killing her?"

The woman had a point. Not that I hadn't thought about it.

"Easy. Honey. Game. Entertainment. Vampire killing sword. Vampires. Ooohh the drama!" I said swinging my arms about like a lunatic.

"oohhh." she mumbled.

I sighed. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Not one hundred percent. No."

This was going to be a long night.

"Honey is a sadistic bitch who likes to play around with peoples lives for fun. She's done that to us, remember?" "Don't treat me like an idiot!" she said defensively. "You are an idiot. You rival Emmett"

She huffed then sighed. "I get it."

"Good. Let's check the perimeter." perimeter? Damn, I spent _way_ to much time around Jasper.

She nodded and we walked back towards the building.

Two guards were posted out the front doors. Vampire guards. One was whistling like there was no tomorrow while the other was admiring himself in the mirror.

Men. Vain little fuckers.

How the fuck are we supposed to get passed two male, vain, stupid, bored and possibly horny vampires?

I smirked slightly.

"Bella, I have an idea."

I then whispered my plan to her.

**BPOV:**

SHE WANTED ME TO DO WHAT?!? "WHAT?!"

She shhed me violently. "Don't worry! I'm doing it too!"

"Yeah, but maybe your into that stuff!"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe? Sweetie, I've been with Emmett for over a hundred years, this is a piece of devils food cake… for me. You can have angel cake if you like."

I wrinkled my nose from just the thought of it. "No thanks, no food is nicer."

She looked at me expectantly. "So you'll do it?"

Do I have a choice?

I sighed. "Yes, I'll do it."

She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. She them wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "If you pull this off, I'll never be so much more proud to call you my sister!"

Great. Death would be better then this….

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Rose & Bella find each other and team up… but what are they up to?**

**I have a new poll up! It has 'Buried Alive' rating. What you think of it! Yay! I also posted my upcoming projects on my page. I only do one at once so it could be completely random which I start on. **

**Polls**

**Reviews**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BPOV:

**Oh. My. God. **

**I've never felt so exposed. Not even when I'm naked. **

**I'm wearing something Rosalie pulled out of her handbag, why she has that I'll never know, and I'm horrified. **

"**You look fantastic!" Rosalie almost squealed. I swear she sounded like Alice at the moment.**

"**I feel…. I feel. Wrong." that's doesn't even cover half of it.**

**She scoffed. "Who cares. Your wearing that and that's that. Don't complain to me. Blame that idiot Alice who was dumb enough to get herself kidnapped." **

**She had a point.**

"**Fine…" I mumbled.**

**She patted my head like she would a dog "Good girl." I just want to slap her now.**

"**Lets go!" she said and trotted off towards the vampires.**

**She walked in a way that would have every model ready to kill her and every man willing to die for her. She walked casually with a sly smirk on her face towards the two guards. Their jaws were hitting the floor, their eye were almost out of their sockets and I could have sworn that I saw something that most definitely wasn't a gun in his pants.**

**When she was less then two meters away she casually crossed her arms over her chest which pushed her boobs up. She then leaned over a bit and smiled innocently. "Hello, boys."**

**They didn't say anything. They were still in shock. **

**She winked towards me, a signal for me to join. Oh joy.**

**I strutted out and smiled unsurely. Rosalie quickly glared at me and I smiled brightly. **

**Help me.**

**The guys most definitely were in shock now. "Hi." I said nervously. This seemed to wake them.**

"**H---hi------hi----hello." said one. **

**We started giggling. Rosalie then leaned forward and pushed herself up against one. "Wanna play?"**

**It was so hard not to laugh at that guys expression. It was priceless. "Sure he does. I'll play too. Want to join?" I asked the other one. The boys looked at each other as if it was Christmas. **

**Rosalie then laughed. "Okay, I feel sorry for the poor bastards, lets just kill them."**

**Now they were awake. I shrugged. "Okay."**

**Then we ripped them apart one by one and threw the remains in the fire I made. **

"**Lets go, sis'" Rose said as she draped her arm over my shoulders and guided us into the abandoned building.**

**A/N: I know, I know, the chapters aren't long but I have shitloads of homework to do and I just cannot find the time do update. I felt that I should update even if it is a short chapter otherwise people might think I abandoned the project. NEVER! I'm just far too busy. Anyway if you have a chance read my possible stories that I have on my profile page (They say 'In-Development) and see which you would prefer. Also check out my other stories!**

**Review**

**Poll**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**JPOV:**

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Oh God Bella! I'm so stupid! If I had never lost my memories I would have remembered Lucy continuously stalking me! But NO, I had to lose it.

If it wasn't for previously meeting Lucy and working with her for a decade I probably would be in the same ditch as before but thankfully, it's not like that.

Lucy Rider. Maria's 'sister'. one of the women who witnessed my changing. Got jealous of Maria's infatuation of me and fled after a failed attempt to take back control.

Honey, Last name unknown. Portrayed as a evil young girl with an innocent exterior. From previous mentions for this 'character' she is a well brought up girl forced into a marriage and is turned by a sadistic vampire. The story might have changed slightly.

What do these two girls have in common? They're the same fucking person. They lie, they cheat, they kill, they play, they destroy, they manipulate and all that comes in handy when she's your ally…. But it's a bitch when she decides to fence it. Not on one side nor on the other, just stuck in the middle. Believe me I've witnesses it. It's fucking annoying.

They're only a few people in the entire world that no of who this 'girl' is. Is she a teenager? A child? An adult? An elder? Hell. Is she even a woman? Well, I know.

Thanks to my experience and curtsey of Caius returning my memories I know more about her then anyone still alive.

Gertrude Wilmer Dickens…..

No wonder she changed her fucking name so frequently.

But the question most ponder is how to kill her. Who is she? Why is she this way?

Unfortunately, no one alive aside from Gertrude herself can tell you. She's a very secretive girl and untrusting. But yet again, if I were her I wouldn't trust anyone. The only one she has is that lil' dog that follows her around everywhere… cute lil' mongrel.

I can relate to her though. About not trusting that is. I've never fully trusted anyone.

Alice - she was my wife, my life, my world, my reason for existing. But she left. She walked out of my undead life and didn't so much as spare me a second chance. No, I never trusted her fully. Even when she looked into the future and saw that everything would be okay and that I wouldn't kill anyone that day, I never fully believed her and took extra proportions just encase. I couldn't bare killing another person and Alice would sit there and comfort me saying 'it's alright' when it truly wasn't. she wouldn't have even been able to look my in the face after I killed. She felt so much shame… what kind of wife is like that to her own loving, caring and devoted husband? Sure I killed, but it's my nature. _our_ nature. Does she honestly think it's easy? I have drunk human blood for over a century repetitively, so naturally it's hard. Now, try adding another seven vampires blood lust on top of that. That's right, I feel ALL their thirst. Oh, and the lil' comments ya'll always made on my accent? Ya'll have no idea how much I wished to widdle that lil' mouth off your face. That's right, ma'am. Widdle. And for fuck sake you should have left my closet alone! It doesn't need updating every week!

Emmett - You are a great big brother. Everyone can confine in you and you could keep it locked up in yourself forever. But I still never trusted him. God knows why. Was because he reminded me so much of my own mortal brother before he was sent to war and killed? Was it because he was always so easy going and carefree that I was envious or dare I say jealous? I guess I'll never know.

Rosalie - You truly are my elder twin sister in all ways other then blood. You watch my back just like a big sis' would, you protect me and you stand for what you believe in. Hell, we even argue like siblings. But even though you did all you could and more for me as your brother, I could never trust you, even you knew that but you never stopped trying. You didn't protect me for trust or affection but because you loved me. I love you Rose, like any annoying lil; bro would, but unlike those many lil' bros, I couldn't trust. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open up. Whenever we went to the Denali's and I would feel uncomfortable, you'd take me out to the coffee shop in town and buy me a star bucks… we couldn't drink it, but it's the thought that counts. I love ya sis'.

Edward - You were the hardest to trust. You were so dreary and emotionally depressed that I had trouble being anywhere near you, let alone trust you. What made it worse, if something wasn't going your way you'd just snap and become violent, maybe not physically but verbally, it was enough to make anyone distrust you. People claimed I was bipolar, dude, it was all you.

Esme - You were the most loving mother a guy could ask for. You never minded my accent unlike _some_ people and always respected me and showed me love. It seemed more out of duty because you treated me a little differently from the others. I was treated in a way you would treat a special needs person. In constant care but without the love and devotion you need the most. I couldn't trust you for that reason and that reason alone. I thought you wouldn't always be there for me. I felt…. Obligated to be your son, not that I wanted to be. But you are the greatest mama a kid can ask for, even if I didn't witness it first hand.

Carlisle - I hated how you always rode my back about my lack of self control. I had problems. I admit it. I was a boy who craved the blood of human beings instead of animals just like a coke addict would crave cocaine over orange juice. It was hard, okay? Almost impossible. It was a surprise I lasted as long as I did. I do thank you for always being there though, you always did help when it was needed. Just like a real dad. But I couldn't trust. It was impossible. I knew I could always count on you even if I didn't want to but there was a nagging voice in the back of my brain that said he wont always be around, and you wont always be able to trust him. So I never did. Maybe because of Edwards death you've changed, but I can't be certain.

Bella - I never trusted you. From the very beginning I didn't trust you. I refused to. You were the human that knew we were different. I wanted to kill you, darlin'. I regret ever feeling that way, I'm sure Rosalie does too. I was going to creep into your room and kill you but stopped when Alice said you'd be best friends…. Now, when I think back to it, I wonder if I really stopped because of Alice's wants and desires or if it was because I subconsciously knew that one day we'd be together and that we'd love each other more then the entire solar system and everything inside of it. Bella, after I lost my memory you were my life, my world. I _trusted _you. More then anything. You will always have my trust. Even before I lost my memory, just before loosing it, I felt a strong pull to you. I know now that even if I hadn't lost my memory I would still have fallen head over heals in love with you. Alice can't even compare to _half _the love I have for you.

So Gertrude and I truly are alike in many ways.

I don't know how or why I know this but I know without a shadow of a doubt 'Honey' has something more planned then what she lets on. I may not know what her ulterior goal is, but I feel deep down inside that it's for the best. I feel as though it's heartbreaking but for the best.

**A/N: Wow. I love this chapter. Wow. I seriously forget how well I can write when I actually try… lol. Well anyway brand new chapter is up and I'm pleased to report that thew holidays are coming up in a matter of weeks. My goal is to finish this before then and start the next story on the holidays. I have decided that there will be NO SRQUAL to this story. Sorry.**

**Review**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Guess who's back, Back again, Rathy's back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**VICTORIAPOV:**

_Run an catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch._

Hehe, oh how I love that.

"Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." I sung while dancing around.

I heard a muffled whimper and turned my head towards the sound.

I looked down to see a pathetic excuse of a vampire on the floor. _Alice_. I stupid little girl who can see the future. She was tied up in ropes that vampires cannot break and her mouth was stitched shut with the same but thinner material. Her eyes were black as night from not feeding in almost a week. 

She'll break soon.

Soon she'll become a normal vampire. One that drinks the blood of humans and doesn't practice in the disgusting ways of drinking animal blood. 

And then she'll work for me. 

That is, if those stupid veggie friends of hers don't come before then. I kind of want them too. But at the same time I don't. 

I turned to the table and grabbed the scissors and turned back to Alice. I cut the threads that closed her mouth and slapped her face for no reason other then for my own amusement. 

I grabbed her hair and forced her to look at me. 

"Go ahead. Scream for help. No one cares. Everyone's dead. Even if they weren't they wouldn't care. They hate you. You let Edward die. If only you had of been fast enough. If only you had of seen his departure sooner he'd still be alive. They blame you. They hate you for it. Then you left Jasper. For no reason other then for your own selfishness. He returned to Maria. You promised him that he would never go back there. That he didn't belong there. But you forced him. He didn't want to be a Cullen if you weren't there. So he left. He died all over again. And he's not coming back. And Bella. More bitter sweet Bella. If only you had of been with her, if only you had of watched out for her she's still have a heartbeat. You buried her. You buried her alive. She was turning. Turning in miserable silence. How she did it I'll never know but she did. And it's all your fault. Then she awoke. Alive…. ish. She searched and searched but you had already left. Abandoned her. And then you replace her with Latina not even a year after her so called 'death'. your despicable. Your disgusting---"

"Stop it!" she screamed clutching her eyes.

I slapped her and then backhanded her. "don't you dare yell at me you insolent little snip! Your lucky to be still alive! You should thank me."

"For this torture? I don't think so." she said brokenly.

I snickered. Perfect. She's breaking.

I knelt down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She flinched from the contact but didn't fight it. "I'm sorry Alice." she looked at me shocked. "I only want revenge for James. The only man whose ever cared for me. You need to know this Alice; they all blame you." she whimpered. "But it's not you fault." she looked at me, she was desperate for comfort. "I will help you. All have to do is ask for it. I can help you heal. I cannot help you forget I'm sorry, but I can help you heal. All you have to do is help me. Do you really want to stay loyal to people that have betrayed you? Or will you start over a new leaf and become loyal to those that wish to help you?"

**APOV:**

I started sobbing. 

What do I want? God, I don't even know.

I want this all to end. I wish they wouldn't blame me. I know they do. I can see they do. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out.

I just want to die. I thought that Victoria would give me that luxury but here she is, comforting me. Protecting me. Just being there for me. She's the first one to comfort me in years. 

"All you have to do is ask." she repeated. 

I sobbed further into her chest and she held me tighter. She truly cared for me. The one person who I hated more then anything was trying to protect me. She loved me. I hadn't given her anything and she was showering me with love and devotion. She didn't want anything in return.

"Help me and I'll do whatever you say."

Her lips turned into a smile and she rubbed my back a bit more. "That's a good girl." she stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it without hesitation. 

"Now, all we have to do is wait for those things that call themselves vegetarians. Which reminds me, you must be starved."

I nodded. 

She smirked again and she clicked her fingers. A guard walked in with what look like a terrified teenage girl. "Please!" she screamed. I flinched.

Victoria grabbed the girl and clicked her fingers again sending the guard away. Victoria passed the frightened girl to me and I looked down at her. She pleaded to me with those big, blue, doe-like eyes.

"I can't."

Victoria hushed me. "It's alright. Don't worry. She wont feel a thing. We are superior beings. These are our belongings and we can do what we want with them." 

I nodded and avoided looking at the girls eyes as I sunk my teeth into her fragile neck and drunk away her life force.

**A/N: Oh. My. Fucking. God. Alice is with Victoria! Oh my golly God. What do you think?**

**Review**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV:**

We entered the building and we instantly entered an empty warehouse. In the middle of the roo was --- VICTORIA?!?!

WTF?!

She smiled a sickly fake smile "Hello Bella… Blondie."

We snarled.

"Bella, take this bitch from the left. I'll take her from the right." Rose planned. I nodded.

We both stalked towards here on the prowl but all she did was smirk. As I was about to attack I heard a shrilling yell.

"STOP!"

Our heads snapped towards the figure hidden in shadows. The figure walked out and I was relieved to see Alice.

I ran towards her but Rosalie grabbed my wrist. "What?" I asked confused.

Rosalie snarled at Alice. "Her eyes. Look at the bitches eyes."

I looked at Alice's eyes and gasped. Red. Crimson. She's fed off human blood.

"How could you Alice? Betray your morals like that? You kidnapped and held captive for less then a week and you've already cracked?! How could you sink so low?!" Screamed Rosalie.

She smirked and giggled. "Easy. I finally have someone who cares for me." she skipped to Victoria and linked arms with her. Victoria smiled like she'd won a trophy and Alice looked like a puppy given a treat.

"Why?" was all I could manage.

"Why?" she repeated "Why? I'll tell you why. I'm accepted here. Victoria _accepts_ me. She _believes_ me. She doesn't _blame_ me for things that aren't my fault. And if they are, she _forgives_ me. Unlike you. I don't see how I put up with it. You all depended on me and if I failed you were all so disappointed. Do you have any idea how much pressure that put on me? Edward died. He died all because I saw his future too late. None of you openly said it, aside from you Rosalie, but I could see it. The secret glances of spite, the occasional bitterness in your words. I noticed. I couldn't stay."

"Yes, and that explains perfectly why you abandoned Jasper." Rose scoffed.

I stiffened a bit when I heard Jaspers name and Alice flinched.

"I regret leaving him." Victoria sent her a dirty look that Alice obviously missed. "and I'd take him back in a heartbeat. But he's dead." she dry sobbed softly.

Again, Rose scoffed. "No he's not." Alice's head snapped up. "He's alive and well. Even got himself a new mate. A _better_ mate. He's happy. Don't go messing it up with your grimy hands."

Alice snarled "He's mine!" she launched at Rosalie and with the sound of a clash of thunder, they engaged in a fight.

I kept my eyes on Victoria who seemed remotely proud of herself.

"What do you plan to gain from this?"

"Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge."

Without taking my eyes off her I unbandage the sword and stood in a fighting position.

"Prepare to meet thy doom!" She yelled dramatically.

"Have at thee!" I charged.

Engaged in combat I attempted to slice her, which she dodged. every time I attempted to dive, she dodged. every time I tried to slice, she ducked. And each time she simply laughed.

"These are your combat skills? Pitiful." she then kicked the sword out of my hand and it skidded across the floor. Momentarily distracted by the absence of my weapon, Victoria punches my face with a sickening crack. She then kicked my stomach and slapped my face. She grabbed my head and smashed our heads together causing me to fall on my knees. She then lifted her leg and smash it on my back snapping it. I screamed in agony.

"Bella!" Rose screamed, kicking Alive away from her in a futile attempt to rescue me.

"Last words?" she asked smugly.

All of a sudden her eyes went wide and I heard the slashing sound or venom and the tearing sound of skin. I looked at Victoria's stomach and saw the end of the sword. The sword was then removed and Victoria fell to the floor and disintegrated.

I gasped at the girl holding the sword.

"Honey?" I asked.

She smiled and me and flung the sword effortlessly over her shoulder. "How's it going?" Buster then ran up to were Victoria's body was and started sniffing and barked happily.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I heard someone scream.

We turned our heads to Alice, who was tearlessly crying hysterically mumbling 'why?' over and over again.

I heard Honey sigh and we looked towards her. "Hate to break the celebration that is supposed to happen now but, I'm still going to kill you." she smiled brightly.

**A/N: What do you think? Seriously I want feedback. I'm desperate for it. I've taken I really unusual and unexpected turn so tell me what you think. Victoria is dead. Yay! Honey saves the day. Yay! Only to announce she's going to kill you…. Not yay. Alice is heartbroken…. No response from me for that. **

**Review!**

**Polls!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**RPOV:**

"I'm a little bored so lets do this the old fashioned way. One on one. What do you say? Rosalie? Will you do the honours of going first?" Honey asked sweetly.

I took a step forward and she smiled. "Alright then."

She then tossed the sword towards my feet and I lifted an eyebrow questioning her actions. She shrugged. "I'm pretty good at defending myself when it comes to weapons. Aside, this'll make things more interesting." she smiled.

She gestured me forward with her fingers and the fight was on.

**ARO:**

We have finally made it to Ireland. We are waiting for Jasper and Caius to come. Cassandra apparently refused to come wanting nothing to do with Bella. She'll be punished for that later.

The woman over the speaker announced that the flight from Italy has landed and I was itching to leave and find my daughter. I was quite certain Marcus was desperate to find his little 'Farida'. as expected Jasper and a reluctant Caius waltzed into view but lingering in the shadows.

Jasper walked straight up to me and hardly acknowledged my presence. "We're leaving."

….. That's it?

You called and told me less then a day ago that my daughter, your mate, whose missing is in Ireland, kidnapped and your standing there as if it's a normal mission?

This mans lethal.

We walked passed many lustful and envious faces and I could help but smile and pity them. Never will they know such beauty and power. Asides, no one could compare to my beautiful Sulpicia. She was shopping in Paris before Bella went missing…. She'll kill me when she finds out.

They may not be necessarily close and Sulpicia may be away nearly all the time but she still looks at the girl as a daughter.

I sighed. She'll have my head on a plater.

**RPOV:**

I'll admit it. Honey's better then she looks. She skilled in defence and offence. She's blocked all my attempts of slicing or stabbing her and then she skilfully throws in a punch or kick of her own. Occasionally both. But the bitch was toying with me. I think she found this amusing. But she's becoming sloppy now. She's becoming a little too confident for her own good.

"What's wrong, Rosalie? Where's that girl who killed all those men in a alleyway by ripping them to pieces and mauling them like a bear did to your husband?" She smiled wickedly.

I saw red as I charged at her again. She simply dodged and kicked me in the gut. It didn't do much I was running on adrenaline…. If vampires can get that. I think they can. I don't know what else to call this.

"I'm confused, Rosy. Are you that vampire who killed those men in the alleyway? Or are you that weak, defenceless girl who was rapped by Royce?"

That does it.

I put all my strength in my sword and lunged towards her, successfully piercing her through her navel. She gasped. I looked in her eyes and was shocked with what I saw.

Acceptance, amusement, annoyance and _peace_.

I had to know what was happening with this girl.

"Fammi vedere"

I'll never forget what I saw then. Her life flashed before my eyes and I wasn't sure whether I'll forever regret killing her or find eternal peace in it.

**A/N: bloody hell! Everyone's dying! But what has happened in Honey's life that Rosalie is so shocked about? Or is it Honey's entire life that shocks her? I'm willing to take suggestions but I have one thing set in stone. Also, is Honey going to die, or is there a way to save her?**

**Review**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**This chapter's in no ones point of view.**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_You useless girl!" a man yelled, slapping a six year old across the cheek._

"_Father, please! Have I done something to displease you?"_

"_You existence is enough to sicken me."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Gertrude! Get down from that tree this instant!"_

"_But mother! I want to stay up here. It's so peaceful and free… why can't anyone see that that's what I want?" waving her hands dramatically. _

_The woman referred as Gertrude's mother sighed. "Your only seven years old. You don't know what you want!"_

"_I do so! I'm only seven years old and yet I have the personality of that of an adolescence. I'm sick of having so much knowledge shoved down my throat! I want freedom! I haven't had a day without a tutor since…. That's the thing! I've never gone a day without a tutor! Not even holidays or special occasions!"_

"_Gertrude! Get down this instance before I call your father down."_

_She got down almost as fast as lightning._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Father, please stop!" she yelled as her father lashed at her._

"_You disgrace! I have worked to have that man give consent for his son to marry you and you refuse him?! You insolent, ungrateful girl!" he screamed lashing into her again._

"_Thackeray! Stop! Your killing her!"_

"_Maybe she'll learn her lesson that way!" he yelled, storming off and leaving the room._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Gertrude what the devil has gotten into you?"_

"_I'm not Gertrude! My name is Anna! What's going on here?! _

"_Gertrude, lie down! I'll send for a doctor!"_

"_Release me! Unhand me! I don't belong here! I need to get home! My ill brother needs me!"_

"_Gertrude! Stop this innocence at once! Your name is Gertrude Wilmer Dickinson! You are ten years old! Someone call a doctor!"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Now, tell me Gertrude---" the doctor started._

"_That's not my name."_

"_Right, Anna---"_

"_Nor is that."_

"_Then what is then?" the doctor asked taking notes on a clipboard._

"_Sophia."_

"_Right, Sophia. Now, tell me what's going on."_

"_What's going on?!" the girl jumped from her chair. "I've been kidnapped by people continuously calling me the wrong names and insist that I'm their daughter! I'm neither of the two! I want to go home! I want to go back…. Please! I have a husband and three children that need me!"_

"_How old are you, Sophia?"_

"_29."_

_He sighed. "Your ten years old. You name is Gertrude. You most defiantly don't have a husband nor any children."_

"_But I do!"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_I'm afraid to tell you this but I think she has a mental Illness." sighed the doctor._

"_Mental illness?" asked a worried mother._

"_Yes. I'm afraid so. There have been documented reports from around the word of people believing they are different people. It hasn't been confirmed or diagnosed but I think your daughter might have it. It's being referred to as 'multi-personality disorder'. if she hasn't got that then I think maybe she's had head injuries that have made her believe such things. Now, please, tell me truthfully, has the girl had a violent upbringing?"_

_The mother looked at her daughter listening intently to the conversation but hardly contributing. _

_The mother finally sigh and answered. "Yes. She has."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_How are you today, miss ---"_

"_Elizabeth."_

"_Right, miss Elizabeth. Tell me what's going on in your life."_

"_Gaston is destroying me. I can't marry him. Soon I'll crack."_

"_It's alright to feel enclosed. He can't do anything to you here. Your safe."_

"_Because he's not real? Or because I'm not?"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_The 'Muti girl' as everyone now referred her sat in her bath and groomed herself._

"_Are you decent?" asked a mans voice outside the door._

_She quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. "Yes"_

_The door opened revealing a dashing young man. "Hello, Francine."_

_Francine smiled. "Only you know what personality I'm in. I truly don't know how you do it though. I don't even understand it." _

_He approached her slowly and cupped her cheek. "It's a secret. Maybe one day I'll tell you."_

_He gave her a chaste kiss. _

_She laughed slightly. "I don't remember what happens when I'm someone else but I know for certain that I love you in everyone."_

_He smiled. "Thank God for that." he said, kissing her again._

_He went to leave. "Luscious!" she called out._

_He stopped and turned to her. "I love you."_

_His crimson eyes bored onto hers. "As I you."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_How horrible are they treating you?" he asked, disgusted._

_She cried. "I don't know. But from the looks of it he abusing each of my personalities. Luscious, please take me from here!"_

"_Whatever you say Anna."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_I'm a vampire."_

"_I don't care."_

"_I've killed people and I still do. I wont stop."_

"_You saved mine."_

"_How did I ever come across such a magnificent creature?"_

"_I could ask the same."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_What if my personality disorder becomes worse? What if you can't handle me? What if you leave me?"_

"_Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. I'll never leave you. I can't. I'm like a dog and you're my bone. I wont give you up, even if I have to hide you from the world."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_It's three days of agony. Are you certain?"_

"_Positive."_

_He knelt down and bit her neck, wrist, stomach and ankles._

_That's when the screaming started._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_My love?"_

"_Luscious."_

"_How is your personality?"_

"_Under control. Surprisingly."_

"_What shall I call you, my love?"_

"_Hmmm. How about Violet?"_

_He smiled. "Perfect."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Let me teach you a game that my sire, James, taught me."_

_She nodded._

"_See those vampires? We're going to learn all about them and then use that knowledge to destroy them."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She looked at a girl dying on the street with her mother cradling her body._

_She was inches from death._

"_Help her." was all she said as she died._

_Violet flinched. She knelt down to the child and asked "What's you name, little one?"_

"_Emma."_

_She bit her neck and quickly rushed home to her mate._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_NO! we cannot have an immortal child here! It's against the law!" _

"_Who cares for the law? What they don't know can't hurt them!"_

"_You obviously don't know what these people are like."_

"_Obviously." she rolled her eyes._

"_Please. We can raise her as our daughter. Please." she begged._

"_Fine." he grumbled and stormed off._

_Violets attention turned back to the girl screaming on the bed she'll never use._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Mommy! Look what I've found!" _

"_Emma! Put that dead man down now! He been dead for at least a week! I thought you had better taste then that!"_

_The little girl started to sob. "But I don't want to kill anyone."_

"_We have to. That's the only way to stay alive."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_By order of the Volturi your crimes are to be sentenced immediately. The immortal child is to die and anyone who resist or tries to interfere in anyway." said a monotone boy._

"_No! please! She never did anything wrong!" Violet dashed towards them._

"_Vi! No!" yelled Luscious._

_He jumped in front of her and started withering on the floor in pain. _

"_LUSCIOUS!"_

_She heard a girl giggle and say "It's his own fault. He should die too, don't you think, brother?"_

_Violet watched petrified as her mate and daughter were ripped to shreds in the most painful way then tossed in a fire._

"_I love you." was all she heard when screams and sobs erupted from her._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Well, well, well. What have we here? A shape shifter? You'll make a charming addition to my army."_

_She didn't respond._

"_What's you name?"_

"_Lucy Rider."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She tore the newborn vampire apart relentlessly. She didn't care that he was in agony until the end. She was worse off._

_She was starting to get bored with this place. _

_She wanted to leave Maria. She wanted what she wanted as a child._

_Freedom_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Whose side are you on anyway, Lucy? You've helped the enemy."_

"_I'm on no side."_

"_Well, I guess we'll have to change that."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_I sense strength it this one sisters! We shall keep him!"_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_How's torture treating you, sister?"_

_She didn't responded._

_Maria sighed. _

"_I wish you wouldn't make me do this."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Your disobedience is your doing not mine. Why disobey when you continuously lose and get tortured?"_

"_It gives me purpose."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Hello, Jasper."_

"_What do you want?" he spat._

"_Now, Now, aren't we feisty?"_

"_Leave me be, Lucy."_

_She groaned. "Stop calling me that."_

_He looked confused. "But that is your name, right?"_

"_No! Lucy Rider isn't my name. it's Gertrude Wilmer Dickinson. I change my name and appearance a lot." she started to leave but stopped. "That's for your ears only."_

"_Yeah. It's safe with me, Gertrude."_

_She smirked and walked away._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Why do you fight this way of life? It's the only way we can live."_

"_One day you'll know Jasper. One day you'll know."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Isn't Jasper amazing? He's able to control those newborns so easy. He's the best thing to happen to this army. He could be better then you, Lucy."_

"_I want him gone. Its him or me."_

_She laughed. "You can't leave, Lucy. Your staying. And so is Jasper._

_Five newborns lunged at Lucy and she fought them and tried to run. For a split second they all stopped and looked around, confused. Lucy took that chance to escape._

_She reminded herself to thank Jasper for that if she ever saw him again._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_It was annoying her._

'_Woof, woof. Woof, woof.'_

_It was barking and whimpering all night. It appears to be dying. She had half a mind to go out there and put it out of it's misery. _

_But no one could know the pain of her misery. _

_She heard it whimper again and she groaned in frustration. _

_She wanted peace and quiet and that mangy dog was depriving her of it._

_She got up and ran to the alleyway. _

_What she saw broke her heart. There on the road was a puppy. He was a little dark brown dog with cream patches on him. He was stained in blood. The poor puppy had obviously had the living daylights beaten out of him. He would surly die. He looked up at her with his big black eyes and whimpered again and attempted to drag his little body towards her with his tiny, weak and bloodied paws.. She was surprised. Animals fear them. What makes this one different?_

_She quickly walked towards him and knelt down. He looked up at her and she could have sworn he had tears in his eyes. She stroked the unwounded part of his back and he closed his eyes in delight, probably happy thinking he wasn't going to due alone. _

_She cringed at the thought. This poor puppy, dying? All because of someone's sick idea of entertainment? No. _

_She wasn't sure it would work but she tried anyway._

_She bit his neck._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_He played the piano again. Occasionally in a small bar, a bronzed haired vampire would appear. _

_He never did much, he played a song, and left. He never spoke, never drank, never took a victim. Nothing. His eyes were gold which was utterly fascinating. _

_Gold eyes. They were beautiful. A vampire with gold eyes. She'd never heard of it. She didn't particular care though either._

_The man suddenly stood up and left. That was the last time she saw him there._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She observed the scene before her _

"_Are you an angel?" he asked._

_She nearly laughed.. The guy is inches from death and he's flirting with her. Bloody men._

_The blond haired and gold eyes vampire lifted him off the ground and took him away._

_This woman, she had an essence surrounding her._

_She was a rare breed._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She walked broadly down a street in Denali, Alaska with Buster following in tow. She hadn't had a good game in months. _

_That's when she saw it. _

_Jasper and a beautiful blond girl, whom she recognised as Rosalie, sitting at a star bucks café looking - glaring - at their drinks._

_The blond suddenly stood up and walked away back into the shop._

_Lucy quickly made sure she looked like Lucy, scares and all, and whistled loud enough for Jasper to hear it. he heard it and his head snapped in her direction. He quickly rushed to her._

"_Lucy." he greeted._

_She smiled at him. "Jasper. Long time no see."_

_He nodded. _

"_No Maria I see."_

_He shock his head. _

"_Your eyes are gold. I guess that means your feeding off animals?"_

_He nodded._

_She sighed. "I can see this conversation is clearly one sided. So I'll just say it. Thank you. For saving me that time." she said her peace and left him there. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_Ring ~~! Ring~~!_

"_Hello?"_

"_This is Laurent. You were recommended by an old friend of mine, James."_

_She smiled at the name. "Yes?"_

"_I was wondering if you could help me."_

_He told her his story and the story of this Victoria woman and was thrilled to learn it involved the golden eyed vampires. She may have been grateful to his little rescue and confided in him about her name but she still hated him. The little attention stealer._

"_I'll do it."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She was surprised to learn that the man who played the piano at that bar occasionally was in love with a human girl. A human girl that she was to kill._

_She was saddened by his death. She'd miss his playing._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_Stalking the Cullen mansion was surprisingly easy. They felt safe there, and felt no reason to hold their guard. _

_When they fled to Denali it was no different. In fact, it was easier when Irina and Laurent were there but they left quite quickly. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_Following that girl to the Volturi was harder. More difficult. She'd have to wait a few years to avoid suspicion. But she could wait. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She moved back and forth between countries. Looking out for Jasper when need be, seeing if the Volturi were treating Bella as a princess, watching Rosalie and Emmett try and build an independent lives from the Cullen clan and the last of the clan refusing to so much look at each other. She never spied on the pixie though. She never saw the point. Besides, she was too busy as it was._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_After awhile she got sick of the travelling and Jasper being with Maria again. She was so disappointed that he'd work for her again. She waited for the opportune time. Which arrived quickly. They were stupid enough to organise killing the Volturi and they were even stupider to discuss it without guards nearby. She sent an anonymous tip to the Volturi…_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She didn't expect Jasper to lose his memories. Like, wow. That was a shocker. Usually she planned this stuff out but that was beyond my control. like, wow._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She watched Jasper and Bella slowly fall in love. It was a beautiful sight. And she felt even better that she had in a secretive way brought them together. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_She watched saddened while Rosalie played with a child from her daycares. The one thing she wants she can't have._

_A child._

_All she had was her family, the Cullen's._

_She believed a small reunion is in order._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Hello?" a voice thought the phone asked._

"_I have a job for you. How soon can you get to England?"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_When she heard Rosalie tell that human-girl-now-turned-vampire Bella about her past, Honey all but cried. _

_How could someone do that to such a woman? She was beautiful, strong, independent, loyal, devoted, straight forward and down to earth. People were horrible._

_She was a rare breed indeed._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_His names Buster. I found him dying as a stray, I couldn't let him die so I turned I him. He's the best thing to ever happen to me."_

_She tried everything to act happy and cheerful when in fact she just wanted to scream and break things. she also wanted to break Jasper. She wanted to comfort Rose and be her friend. She wanted to learn all about Bella and discover how the bronzed haired vampire came to love her. And she wanted to play pranks with Emmett._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

"_Here's all the details about her." the woman said proudly._

_Honey smiled and looked at it._

_Name: Teresia Algot._

_Sex: Female._

_Age: 3 months._

_Etc._

_She smiled._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

_The next scene was surprising. _

_Honey knew it had to be done._

_She stood in front of a floor length mirror and started talking to her reflection, only it was directed to someone else entirely._

"_Rosalie. I sure hope you bloody remember the words to activate seeing ones memories with the sword. If you don't all I've done will be in vain. The confrontation that'll take my life is only minutes away. I'm sorry. I've caused so much trouble. I don't even know why I did half the things I did. All I know is that I did it. I'm ashamed of it, yet at the same time I'm not. As you've probably already seen I had quite the life. I also spied on you guys for a few years. Sorry. Curiosity killed the cat… or vampire, in this case. Don't regret killing me. Please. I've wanted this for a long time. Not death. Peace. I'm ready to leave earth and go to Luscious and Emma. I want to be with them. Teresia Algot. She's a small child from England. She'd be about 4 months old now. She adorable. I searched for the perfect baby for you. A sign of an apology I suppose. She is perfectly healthy. She looks like you. She has blond hair, blue eyes and the cutest dimples I've ever seen. I did a bit of a background check with her and I was definitely surprised by what I found. She's your best friend, Verna's great, great granddaughter. Did you know that Verna's son married your niece? I hope that's a pleasant surprise for you. Also, there's the matter concerning Buster. I wish I could stay with him but unfortunately that can't be so. Tell him we'll be together again someday, he'll understand also tell him to stay with the Volturi. He's their guard dog now. Make sure he keeps them in line will ya! Also thank Jasper for me. I know I already have but do it again for me. Please? I want to apologise about Verra, the girl in the Alleyway. I shouldn't have killed her. Send my thanks and love to everyone will you. Oh and forgive Alive, she's just having a breakdown. She'll get over it… eventually. Well, this is it I guess. Wish me luck. See you in a few!"_

_Nobody will ever see the tears in her eyes that will never spill_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************_

**A/N: Do you still hate Honey to all you Honey-Hates? And Honey-Lovers do you love her more? I thought this was a perfect ending for her. Please review.**

**Review **

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**RPOV:**

I stood there. I just stood there. Dumbfounded.

The girl was slack in my arms with a sword between us, piercing her navel the only indication of that she was still alive was her heavy breathing.

This girl, Honey, Gertrude, Lucy, Violet or whatever was a unique person. A rare breed. She went through an abusive childhood with a father who hated and mistreated her and a mother who ignored and neglected her. She went through the confusion of having multiple personalities and having to know that who she thought she was, wasn't actually a real person. Just an enigma of her own imagination. It was possibly an escape for here. Not having to know or remember everything's that's happened to her. Then she fell in love with a person who knew her inside out. The first person to love her, to really love her. To run away from her family with the love of her existence and then become an immortal to be with him. Then she found a little girl with her mother, both dying in the street and after much begging from her mothers part she finally agreed to turn this child into a vampire. She immediately loved this child. This child with morals. To be finally happy and then to have it stripped away from you once again. Watching your daughter and mate be ripped apart and burned in front of her own eyes, I can't even imagine the torture. Then to wonder around aimlessly, playing games that usually ended with someone's death or gigantic feuds. Never being able to deicide on one thing, always changing her mind and disagreeing then agreeing. Meeting Maria and becoming a torture play thing. Finally meeting Jasper and forming an unusual friendship with him. Escaping with the help of Jasper. Finding Buster dying on the streets and him being the first animal to ever overcome his natural instincts to run away. Turning him and creating an unbreakable bond with him. Stalking which eventually turned to watching over my family over the past few decades. Her confusion about our eyes and diet. Separating and bringing us together again. She may have been an indecisive little bitch but without her, we were hardly a family and we didn't even know it.

I knelt down to the ground carefully bringing her with me, I set her head in my lap as I steadied the sword with my left hand as my right hand made it's way through her hairs, stroking it delicately.

"Please, Rosalie. Put the sword out. That way I'll become dust and finally die." she chocked out.

I saw a stream of venom slowly exist her mouth as her wound bleed onto my outfit.

I slowly shock my head, fighting off tears that'll never fall. "No, I wont lose you. Believe it or not you're a Cullen. You've stuck with us through a lot and we didn't even noticed. You are so important to us, you just need to be there. We need to know you. Please." I begged as a few choked sobs made there way out.

I'll admit it. I cared for the girl.

She weakly shock her head. "No, Rose. It's my time. It should have been along time ago. I want to go. I _need_ to go. Eternal peace is what I want and deaths the only way to achieve it."

I shock my head stubbornly. "W can work something out to keep you alive. You can start a life again. With us. Your family."

She smiled weakly. 'Could you start over again if it was Emmett that died?"

I looked into her eyes and saw the triumph in them. She was right though. I would leave this earth first chance I got without Emmett. I had to admire her strength for lasting this long.

She grasped the hand that held the sword and squeezed it weakly. "Pull it out."

I leant down and placed a sisterly kiss on her forehead. She looked surprised but happy. "You're a Cullen. I'll never forget you, sister. An annoying little evil little sister, but sister none the less."

She smiled and chuckled. "Thanks, Rose. It means a lot that you'd say that. I don't care whether it's true or not but please, let me believe it is. I'm truly honoured that you would call me your little sister after all I've done to you."

"But think of all the things you've done _for_ us. You brought us together again and you have even given me a child. I beautiful little girl. Thank you. You'll forever have a place in my heart, ---" I trailed off, unsure what name to use.

"Violet. That was the name I loved most. That was the time I loved most. That was the person I loved most. I want to go out as Violet."

I smiled at her and my shoulders shock with tears.

"Violet." I tested it. She smiled.

Buster quickly ran up to Violet and licked her cheek sadly, obviously knowing this was goodbye. She weakly scratched his chin before he took a few steps away sitting down to watch his masters suspense.

I readjusted her on my lap and held both hands on the blade. I then noticed that Bella had suddenly held Violet's hand reassuringly. "Love ya, Violet." she whispered before kissing her cheek.

Violet had tears of venom flooding her eyes and she squeezed them shut in habit. She opened them again and gave me one of her multibillion dollar smiles and nodded, signalling her end.

"I love you, Violet." I whispered brokenly to her.

"I love you also, Vi." added Bella.

Violet was dry sobbed and crying out in pain slightly for her insides were rubbing against the blade. She gripped Bella's hand tighter and nodded again.

My grasp on the blade became tighter and I looked at my hands. I couldn't believe I was about to kill the girl I just claimed was my sister. I looked at her face again to find reluctance but I saw none.

Only sincere peace was there.

I yanked the blade out of her stomach as quick as possible and she became dust.

I fell dry sobbing into Bella's waiting arms. I could distinctly recognise Buster howling brokenly.

**A/N: Can't comment at the moment. Utterly heartbroken. It's weird isn't it? How Rosalie and Violet/Honey/Gertrude/Anna/Lucy/etc could have a sisterly bond. And even Bella too. But I thought that is what would happen.**

**Review**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Stephanie Meyer so that means I own Twilight….**

**SM: You don't own me.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**SM: You don't. **

**Me: Then let me be in one of the Twilight movies!**

**SM: I'll think about it…**

**Me: ….Liar.**

**SM: Yep.**

**Me: Bitch.**

**A/N: Let's start with the prayer…**

_**Our Jasper, Who art in Forks, Hallowed be thy sparkles. **_

_**Thy comes, thy will be fast, **_

_**On Earth as it is in the baseball field. **_

_**Give you this day, our daily blood; **_

_**Forgive us our heartbeats,**_

_**As we worship Maria for giving you life. **_

_**Lead us into temptation, **_

_**Deliver us to you.**_

_**For thine is the vampire, **_

_**The emotions and the hotness, **_

_**For ever and ever.**_

_**Amen!**_

**- No one knows who wrote it! If it was you, Amen.**

**On with the story**

**RPOV:**

After a few unnecessary breaths I stood up along with Bella.

"It's strange. I have no idea as to why I let her in. maybe it was because I saw her past and saw everything in her perspective. Maybe it was because at the very end I thought of her as a guardian angel. Maybe I had always accepted her, I just didn't want to admit it after what she did to that girl Verna. Or maybe it was because of her gift to me. I doubt it, but maybe I accepted her because out of pity. She had no one. I'm confused. I just accepted her. I've never just accepted someone." I mumbled.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a hug. "There's a first time for everything."

I nodded into her shoulder. "Why did you accept her?"

She shrugged which cause my head to leave her shoulder and look at her. "Maybe I had always accepted her. I mayn't of been approving of her ways but I still liked the girl. It was kind of hard not to."

I smiled slightly. "Your way too forgiving."

She shrugged in response and she turned her head to Alice, who was absently stroking Buster, who was almost purring in response. A dog purring. Weird. "What are we going to with to her?"

I shrugged this time. "Not too sure." I looked into Alice's cold, dead, crimson eyes. She was completely played and she didn't even notice it. "She needs to stop eating humans again. But that's her choice. Not mine. She can stay a Cullen for all I care. I mean after all I'm not one anymore so why should I care?"

Of cause, Bella knelt down next to Alice and started stroking her hair. "Alice? Are you alright?"

She didn't respond. Not in anyway, she just continued stroking the cat. I mean dog.

"Alice. It's alright. We forgive you."

A little bit of life reappeared in her eyes but she was still unresponsive.

"We love you, Alice" speak for yourself girl!

Alice stopped stroking the dog and glanced at me, obviously wondering if it was true.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Ask her. She's telling the story not me." I didn't feel like putting her anymore down in the dumps.

Her head robotically turned to Bella. It was some fucking creeping shit man! She tilted her head like a robot that needed more oil.

"It's true. We love you. We don't know how much but we do."

I sighed. "Yeah, Alice. We love you."

She looked sad still. "Lies. Victoria said so."

I snapped. "Victoria was a lying, scumbag bitch who tried to murder you and the rest of your family and friends. We were your family for decades. minus Bella. Who do you think would tell the truth?"

"Prove it." she whispered.

I sighed. "Fucking hell girl. I just confessed that I loved you like a sister, your seriously pushing it."

Her eyes seemed to gleam slightly.

Bella sighed. She looked pained. "I'll. Let you play Bella Barbie and let you take me shopping once a week."

That did it.

Alice was suddenly jumping up and down talking a thousand miles an hour, something about designer and clothing.

"ROSIE!" a booming voice yelled.

My heart soared! EMMETT! I turned abruptly to the love of my existence who was running towards me with his arms wide open and a wide smile.

"Emmett" I whispered.

"Emmett!" Bella called.

He abruptly stopped and looked at Bella, whose arms were wide open. He ran into them laughing "Baby Bells, don't ever do that again! I swear to whatever higher being that's up there I was almost dying with worry!" he lifted her up and nearly rushed her.

I'll get her for ruining her little reunion.

"Emmett, if you don't get into my arms right now no sex for a month."

I was suddenly in Emmett's arms being twirled around. "I missed you baby!" he yelled. I giggled.

He placed my down on the floor and whispered in my ear "Do that again I'll kill you. I had to spend God knows how much time in the same care as helium, squeaky Aro over there."

I laughed heartedly.

Fuck I love this man.

**JPOV:**

Emmett left her arms and I smiled so wide I thought my mouth would break straight off. I walked towards her as she was smiling and almost crying.

I abruptly stopped with my mouth hanging open. She frowned confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA WEARIN'?! OR LACK THEREOF?!" I yelled, my accent seeping in.

She looked down and I knew she would have blushed and failed at attempting to cover herself.

"Sorry."

I smirked. "don't worry about it Darlin'." I walked over to her and held her in my arms.

"New rule. You and I are to have some sort of physical contact at all times."

She sighed content. "Agreed."

I pulled away and looked her up and down. "But that---" I gestured to her outfit then whispered in her ear "--- Has to go when we return to Volterra."

Her eyes went slightly wide but she giggled. "Is gentleman Jasper Major Whitlock trying to seduce me?" she asked, mock shocked.

I wagged my eyebrows. "What did you think would happen after that little display?"

I turned to Rose who was happy staring and her husband. "Rose!" I called.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Bella's with you for a week and she's already dressed like this. I'm not sure if I'll leave her with you again."

"C'mon. you can't tell me you don't like it."

"I do. I'll admit…. Maybe I'll leave her with you more often…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry. Next time she'll have tattoos, piercing, racy clothes and married to a rock star."

"…. I'm never leavin' her with you again."

"Come here, Jazz." she said, holding her arms out.

I crossed my arms. "Not until you put your clothes on."

She sighed and turned to Emmett. "Em, give me your shirt." he handed it to her doubtlessly.

She pulled it over her head and it looked like a short, baggy dress on her. She held her arms out again and this time I hugged her. "I missed you, sis."

"I missed you too, Jazzy."

"Thanks for looking after her."

"What did you expect?"

"Not sure. But thanks."

"I promise not to marry her off."

"I trust you." I can't believe I do but I do.

She almost looked like she was crying. I could feel her platonic love and shock.

"I love you, Jasper."

"Love ya too, sugar."

She let me go and returned to Emmett's arms as I returned to Bella's.

"Farida!" Bella turned to Marcus who was approaching her.

**BPOV:**

"Uncle Marcus!" I called, running into his arms.

He held me close and I felt safe.

"I'm so glade your alright."

"I'm fine."

Aro then approached. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, taking ,me from Marcus's embrace and into his.

"I'm fine, Papa."

He beamed when I called him Papa.

He then gestured Caius forward. Caius sighed but complied.

"It's good to see you safe, Bella." With that, he walked off.

Aro sighed. "He was very worried about you. His thoughts were polluted with worry." I heard Caius hiss from behind him.

I smiled "Thanks uncle Caius."

He seemed a little shocked but nodded and walked off.

Aro then clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The entire guard was here and I just noticed.

"Heidi!" I yelled, running into her arms.

"I missed you, B! but don't ever do that again!"

I smiled and nodded.

Aro clapped again getting us to silence and I returned to Jasper who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's return to Volterra~!" he squeaked.

We all held our ears.

"You do all know that's very rude don't you!"

"It's even ruder to keep talking when you know we hate you voice." Grumbled Jane.

I shock my head and hugged her along with Alec.

"I love you my babies." they looked up at me with big doe like eyes and hugged me back.

I sighed content.

**A/N: The end is near! I think there will be one more chapter then an Epilogue. Unfortunately, I'm going away for a few days… Yay for me! Aww for you.**

**Love ya.**

**Reviews **

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo **


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting in Jasper's lap leaning into his chest perfectly content…. I was giddy so giddy I started jumping up and down.

Jasper grunted. "Watch it, darlin'. watch what your doing."

I immediately ducked my head to hide the invisible blush. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

I wanted peace and quiet. Which was deprived from me.

But noooooooo, he's going on about some stupid game. It's driving me insane!

"We'll be landing soon darlin'." he said, obviously feeling my frustration.

"Not soon enough."

that's when I noticed Alice was sitting as far away from us as humanly possible. Not that I blame her. I'm currently sitting in her ex-mates lap and completely in love with him.

I slowly got off Jasper, who growled from the loss of contact, and walked over to Alice, who was sitting alone looking at anything but me.

"Can I sit here?"

"No. you have a seat but your sitting on Jasper so you have plenty of seats."

I sighed. "Can we talk about this?"

She looked at me venomously. "What's there to talk about? I left, I moved on, I was vulnerable, he moved on, he starting fucking you, you took advantage of his memory loss. What else is there? Your screwing Emmett and Carlisle too?" she hissed.

Rosalie growled in warning and Jasper looked as if he was about to rip Alice's face off. Luckily the rest of the vampires were wrapped up in Emmett.

"No. I'm not. Think about it Alice. Jasper asked for his memory taken away. It was taken away. We met, we fell in love. He now has his memory _back_ and he's still with me. That kind of clarifies that he's chosen me. I'm sorry Alice but that's the truth of it. There's nothing you can do."

She hissed and stood up. "Stop it, Bella. I know there isn't. the only reason I'm not attacking is because it wont end well for me. Otherwise I would have killed you the second Jasper saw you. I saw him and you together, it killed me, Bella. So I'm staying away from you living in my sanctuary which is silence which you are relentlessly disturbing. Leave. Me. Be." She never raised her voice, but it still was a punch in the gut.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" my head along with everyone's on the plane snapped to Rosalie who was hissing and glaring at Alice. "After everything your still that little son of a bitch? Get the fuck over yourself, Alice! I may be fucking vain, but I'm not a fucking child. This is stupid. You can't help who you love. I should know, because I fucking love you as a sister and if I had a choice I wouldn't. but I can't. and that's _platonic _love. Imagine how much more intense it would be with _True _love. Alice! Jasper loves Bella. Bella loves Jasper. Bella is _not_ fucking anyone else! So I repeat. GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF!" with that said, she calmly sat down.

Alec and Jane slowly started clapping which was quickly joined in by everyone.

"WOOT!" hollowed Emmett. "That's my girl!"

Alice scowled. "Bella. I'm sorry. But leave me alone." she said slowly.

I nodded and walked to Rose. I hugged her. "Thanks Rose."

"Anytime."

I sat back on Jasper who immediately had his arms back around me.

"About my memory, losing it was the best thing that ever happened to me because it made me see you in completely new eyes. I was so blind before. It's a miracle I could see at all. You'd think my vampire eyes would see such things such as me being hopelessly in love with you but I think a human could have done a better job at seeing my feelings. I was blinded by a women who abandoned me and if it wasn't for my memory erased I would never have thought of you as anything more then a sister but since I lost it I was able to love you. You are and always will be the best thing that'll ever happen to me."

I was teary eyed and kissed him passionary on the lips.

That's when it happened…. The worse smell someone could realise on an enclosed plane.

A stink bomb.

There was immediate groans and scowls across the plane. Emmett was snickering.

We all glared at him. "C'mon, you can't say you've never thought of it."

He was laughing which abruptly stopped. His eyes went wide. "HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE CRACK A WINDOW!"

He ran towards the window.

"Don't---!" we never finished the sentence.

He punched the window. The glass broke. Air rushed at Emmett. Emmett went bye-bye out the window. Emmett caught the edge of the window. Air pulled of Emmett's arm which went flying to the ground. Emmett was pulled back in by Felix and Demetri. Emmett screams for his arm to 'Come back!'.

"Idiot." we all say in unison.

"Emmett, this is your captain speaking. You are to stay after the plane has landed to clean the plane completely. Reasons being:

1st. you have let off a stink bomb

2nd. you've broken a window.

3rd. We now have to turn around and pick up your arm.

Thank you Emmett."

"Idiot."

**A/N: the end is drawing near…. Not too close though. I think maybe two more chapters and epilogue. **

**Review.**

**Polls.**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXo**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**ALICEPOV:**_

_We arrived in Volterra a few hours late because of Emmett's arm incident. I was almost thrown in a guest bedroom by the vampire guard named Demetri. Who obviously didn't like me. _

_But honestly, who here did?_

_I lounged on the couch in the room and just stared at the ceiling counting how many cracks were in it. There wasn't a lot. I counted eight, which is pretty good considering my eyesight. _

_I felt like shit._

_As soon as Victoria died I felt like my life was over. I trusted here. I laughed humourlessly at the thought. I was stupid to believe that she cared for me. Then that girl Honey died. I don't really give a fuck. I hardly knew her but everyone seemed to either like her or shared a common ground with her so I held a small level of respect for her. Small being since I never met her. Then Bella and Rosalie made me feel loved again. Then Bella went ahead and started throwing herself at my husband making passes at each other. I was about to go over to her and teach her a lesson when I was assaulted with a vision._

_Jasper would have killed me in a second. He would have felt bad, but he wouldn't care as long as he was protecting his mate. _

_I tried different sought of tactics, each time ending similarly. One time Emmett would have beat the shit out of me then killed me, Rosalie would have burned my clothes in front of me then thrown me in the fire after them, Aro would have locked me up and food deprived me for the rest of eternity not listening to anyone's protests and Marcus would have tied me up and dropped my into the deepest part of the ocean keeping me in the abyss for the rest of eternity. _

_I shuddered. I stopped trying after that one._

_What am I to do? Where could I go? It's obvious I'm not wanted here. I'm sure Aro wouldn't want me on the guard if I was a threat to Bella, no matter my talent. England was out, it's not big enough for me and Rosalie. The country wouldn't know what hit them. Plus Emmett was there, were not exactly on speaking terms since I brought Latina home… well, actually since Edwards death. I couldn't go to the Denali, they probably don't want to accept someone who's pissed off the Volturi. No matter how subtly. I could always return to Carlisle and Esme. Latina was still with them last time I checked. I miss her…_

_I suddenly heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in." I emotionlessly called._

_The door opened and in walked a guy I've never really seen before. I had difficult seeing as to why._

_He was hot!_

_He walked up to me and smiled nervously. "How's life?"_

"_Pretty dead."_

"_Figures." he picked up my legs, sat down and threw them on his lap. I didn't mind. It was surprisingly comfortable. _

_He held his hand out. "I'm Felix by the way."_

_I shock his hand. "Alice."_

"_I know. You're the little pixie shopoholic everyone's talking about._

_I groaned. "Everyone hates me."_

_He shock his head. "They don't hate you. Pissed, sure but not hateful. You need to talk to them and make up. Besides, your Bella, Rose, Emmett and Jasper's family. They kinda have to love you."_

"_Were not blood related."_

"_So? I'm not related to the people here and I love them."_

"_Everyone here seems to love everyone."_

_He sighed and curled his lips up in distaste. "I don't like Cassandra but I love her. In some fucked up way she is my sister. She doesn't like anyone. But she loves certain people. Those people being Marcus, Caius, Alec, Sulpicia and Chelsea. She'd do anything for them. But do you think she just accepted them? Nope. They did stuff to earn her love, trust and loyalty. Alec remembers her birthday every year and buys her a present. Chelsea and her knew each other as humans and therefore held a natural regularity with each other. Sulpicia treated her as a daughter as soon as she came here. Caius wont let her get away with anything so she idolises him. As for Marcus… that one quite hard to explain. He lost his mate. She died. I guess she respects him for being the way he is after everything that's happened." he shrugged. _

"_They'll kill me if I get to close."_

"_They'd be stupid to do that. Your fantastic." _

_I felt as if I'd blush any second and he looked the same. We didn't though. _

_He shock his head and stood up. "Anyway, Aro has called Esme and Carlisle to come here. They were already on their way because Rosalie let it slip they were here. You be ready for their arrival." with that he left._

_I smiled. He's not so bad._

_**AROPOV: **_

"_ARO! HOW DARE YOU LET MY BABY GO ON HER OWN TO CHASE A SADISTIC VAMPIRE?!" my wife screamed._

"_Now, now, Sulpicia. I didn't let_ her. She ran off on her own."

"AND THAT EXCUSES YOU?!"

"I'm sorry?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"Aro Volturi. From this day on, I'm not leaving Volterra if you're here with my daughter. So now you'll be spending practically every day of your existence with me." she said maliciously.

I cringed. God knows what insane things are going through that woman's head.

**EMMETTPOV:**

"Yes, Rosalie Hale……. Yes, a little girl named Teresia Algot. She's about four months…… she's in Sweden? I'll be able to come next week and get her………. Is it alright if I sign for her there? I mean I don't want to fax it. I don't want her to be sent on a plane her, it would be traumatising for the girl….. Alright, that's acceptable…… Me and my husband will see you next week then. Thank you." My wife hung up the phone with a squeal and jumped in my arms.

I smiled, she was so happy!

….But, why?

"Ummm, babe? Not that I don't like seeing you happy, I really do but…. What the fuck?"

She giggled and kissed my lips.

I pulled back for a second. "From the sound of the conversation your stealing a child. I'm not falling for you convincing to steal a little girl by seduction…. But, seduction sounds pretty good." I said wagging my eyebrows.

She playfully slapped my arm.

She rubbed my arms and looked deep in my eyes. "Were adopting my great-great-great niece. Teresia Algot. We're getting her in a week." she nearly screamed jumping up and down.

I stood there shocked. I'm going to be a father? I'm a great-great-great uncle by marriage?

Whoa! THIS IS AWSOME!

I swept my darling wife up in my arms and kissed her with everything I had.

"Now there one thing we need to do!" I announced.

She raised her eyebrow. "And what would that be."

"Buy baby books. I got no fucking clue how to raise a kid."

She playfully growled. "You can start with watching your language."

I smirked. "Well, my mouth happens to run away with me quite often… maybe my dear wife has a suggestion?"

She giggled and kissed me. It doesn't matter who long I've been with this women just a kiss is enough to make me over the moon!

…. Can we actually do that? OH MY GOD! Me and Rosie are having our next honeymoon on the moon.

She pulled away and grabbed my hand walking to the door. "Now, baby books."

I pouted. I thought I was gonna get some!

**JPOV:**

I held this goddess in my arms, refusing to let go for the life of me. She didn't object. Thank God. We just lay there on our bed holding each other, memorising each others scent.

"I love you, Jasper. More then anything." my own personal goddess said, stroking my hair.

I leaned up and kissed her full on the mouth and we sighed in content. "I love you too. Maybe even more then you love me." I teased.

She mock gasped. "Bull shit!"

I chuckled and held her closer to me.

I could stay like this forever…

**A/N: Okay! WOOT! Getting there.**

**People! It seems that there will be more chapters then expected! I nearly shot myself when I realised I had heaps more to do and forgot! I need to reunite Them with the last of the Cullen's! **

**LOL.**

_**NEW POLL! **_**Which story I should write after this. The summaries are on my profile and please vote. One vote leads you closer to the story you want….**

_**Polls!**_

**Reviews**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**AROPOV:**

Slurp, slurp sweet human have you any blood? Yes, sire. Yes, sire. Three humans full. One for you sire, one for Caius… and one for the emo boy who sits next to you~!

……

I'm bored!!

My dear old friend Carlisle was taking forever to get here… I'm lonely!

Caius is bored and wont do anything to try and make himself un-bored… I suggested eye spy once…. It lasted two minutes… I couldn't find my wedding ring thus leading to my almost demise by Sulpicia and to the slight amusement of Caius.

Marcus was slouching on the throne obviously bored and seemingly annoyed.

I sighed. No one will do anything with me….

Suddenly the phone rung, I nearly danced with glee, something to do!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello~!" I said, my brothers and the others winced. I don't understand why! My voice is perfectly normal.

"Aro, Carlisle is here with his wife and---- some bitch…" my receptionist sighed.

"I'm not a bitch you stupid human!" I heard a girl yell from the other end of the line.

"Send them in." with that I hung up.

I jumped up and clapped my hands ordering attention.

"Get everyone!" the vampires aside from my brothers left to go retrieve the others of the guard.

I sat back down as everyone aside my daughter and her mate came in. "Where is my daughter?"

Heidi winced. "Give them a few minutes."

I felt as though I was going to blush… I don't d that… at all.

What a fantastic father I am! Allowing my daughter who is physically seventeen to have sexual relations with her boyfriend!

….. That's what a good father does, right?

Esme and Carlisle entered with a unusual freaky looking thing dragging behind them. She looked…. Like another annoying teenager.

"Carlisle, my dear friend! Welcome!" I got back up to greet him.

Carlisle sighed. "This, Aro, is unfortunately not a social call. I am here to collect my daughter and son."

Rosalie growled venomously. "_Collect_? I am not a possession, _father_."

I sat back in my throne, this shall be interesting.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rosalie. Surly you must no this?" he kept his cool demeanour but I could tell he was silently begging.

He wants one son and one daughter back. The fool has no idea that only one of his kids are dead. And that would be Edward…. Who I did give the order for his death. But hey, he wanted it.

He had a death wish. I fulfilled it.

Does that make me a murderer?

Bloody hell of cause it does. My eating humans is bad enough.

Rosalie snorted. "No, I don't. I'm not coming back either. Emmett and I have a great life."

"With the Volturi? Why were you even accepted? They only want vampires with abilities." he looked at me suspiciously.

I would have said something but I was mildly offended by his comment of me only accepting talented vampires… mildly.

But think, Carlisle's my friend and he's not special ability wise… sure he was a freak with his control but he wasn't any better then the next vampire.

"Does it matter? We have a great life. We don't need you ruining it."

Then the doors opened and I smelt the sickly sweet smell or my daughter and her sex buddy…. Mate.

I heard Esme and Carlisle gasp. Bella and Jasper looked quite uncomfortable.

Esme took hesitant steps forward. "Bella? Jasper?"

Bella slowly nodded clutching onto Jaspers arm for dear life. Esme seemed to be ignorant to the fact.

"My babies!" she yelled as she leapt towards them, only to be knocked away by Bella's shield. Esme looked up heartbrokenly at Bella "Why?"

"Think. Think real hard." Rosalie snapped, but her face was soft in agony I presume.

"This is amazing, Bella. A physical shield. I presume it's also mental?" asked Carlisle.

I wanted to hit him. How dare he speak of my daughter as an object!

Esme bolted off the floor and slapped him hard across the face sending him flying and chasing after him, leaving the rest of us with our mouths on the floor.

Esme? Sweet, loving, compassionate Esme… _Violent_?

I never thought I'd rule to see the day…. Literally.

"You sick son of a bitch! How dare you speak of my children that way! Was it your intention to lose our children?! I understand you being upset and harsh when our children died but learning they're alive and you still continue?! You inconsiderable prick!" she yelled, hitting him repeatedly.

I nearly broke into a round of applause. It's sickening when vampires collect other vampires for their skill…. Aside me off cause, I'm royalty. I need a _powerful_ guard.

"Esme, my sweet, I couldn't help myself. every time I see something I haven't seen before I get overly curious and can't control my reactions."

"Even after seeing your children after all these years?!"

Haha. Your gone buddy.

He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Esme choked back a sob "I can understand your curiosity is…. _over powering_." He beamed. "But under this circumstances, I can't."

Marcus caught my attention, for the first time I realised he was completely focused on what was going on, almost as if his 'Farida' was in a fight to the death match. As Esme continued lashing at her husband, I gestured for Marcus's hand, which he doubtlessly gave. I saw his bonds and one lead to Esme…. The bond that was always black… the bond only for Didyme….

Esme was Marcus's soul mate.

Merde.. Excuse my French.

**A/N: ….. omg…. Wtf happened there?!?! I honestly don't know. But my Carlisle and Esme are not soul mates… sorry to you Carlisle/Esme lovers out there.**

_**POLLS:**___**REMEMBER THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE SO THAT MEANS ANOTHER ONE SOON. VOTE WHICH ONE **_**YOU **_**WANT!**

**Reviews.**

**Have A Good One**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AROPOV:**

"Carlisle, if you keep treating our children like that I can't be with you."

Yikes.

Carlisle seemed to finally notice that his stupidity had really hurt Esme.

"Esme, my sweet! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything! I just need to try harder. Please!"

Esme shook her head. "We both know that isn't the truth Carlisle… I can't… they are my children, not toys, and I love them as such. I will protect my children even if it's from their own fathers stupidity and curiosity. I'm sorry Carlisle. But I'm staying with my children."

With that said she walked over and stood next to Rosalie who absently started rubbing Esme's back to comfort her. She was in shock. But hey, we all are. Especially me and Marcus. Whooo Weee, I wonder how we're going to explain that.

"She's right." Rosalie said to Carlisle. "You treat her well but when it comes to your curiosity you shoot her and everyone else aside. I can't believe you'd do that. The only conclusion I can come up with is that we're all lab rats and you used us making us think we're a family."

Carlisle bolted off the floor "I would never!" he all but yelled.

It fell silent. "Fine." Rosalie said. "But it doesn't change anything." she took a deep breath. "Who here agrees with Carlisle and Esme's marriage to end?"

Rosalie's hand was already up then Emmett's came up only instantly after. Heidi and Demetri both lifted their hands hesitantly, unsure if they were aloud to vote. Felix threw both hands up "Two times for me, baby." Alice who had been unseen through this encounter also raised her hand with a smirk on her face and a wink to me and Marcus. Bella raised her hand which made Jasper's hand go flying up and the twins looked like preschoolers trying to answer a question they know they answer to. Marcus's hand slowly rose as did mine. Caius looked a little confused but also raised his hand. Before we knew it everyone but Esme and Carlisle had raised their hands.

She looked conflicted.

"Take a deep breath Esme and do what you want." Rosalie comforted.

Esme smiled took a deep breath and raised her hand.

I clapped my hands together. "From this point on Carlisle and Esme's marriage is abolished."

Everyone aside Carlisle was smiling.

"Well, what are you all still doing here?! Anyone who is not or previously has been a Cullen stay. The rest, leave~!"

They squinted their eyes and fled the room almost instantly.

What is wrong with them? My voice isn't that bad.

Everyone in the Cullen family stayed.

"Why are you here Carlisle? We are an individual coven now. You have no right to be near us." Rosalie sneared.

Esme placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie, he's still your father. He deserves respect."

She sighed but nodded.

I stood up and walked to them.

"Since the covens seem to have evaporated I haven't a choice but to create another coven name for you. Carlisle and whoever wants to stay with him is still the Olympian coven. Anyone to stay with Rosalie will be the 'Arizonian' coven. I can't think of another name for it so deal with it."

"Why is it my coven? That would mean I'm the leader." Rose asked confused.

Aro nodded. "That's because you are a strong women Rosalie. You went through absolute hell and yet your still standing, stronger then ever. You take charge when a situation needs it and you love your family and would do anything to protect it. I may not agree with Teresia but I will give consent onlt because it is you. But keep in mind, the laws are still there and will not be abolished." with that said I retreated to my seat.

I grabbed a notebook and a feathered pen and started to write "Who is in Rosalie's coven?"

"I am" Bella said which made Jasper nod his consent.

"We will." Esme said gesturing to Alice and herself.

"You can bet you bloody ass I am too." Emmett yelled picking up Rosalie and spinning her around and around making her laugh madly.

I sighed. "Bella, Jasper, it is unfortunate that neither of you will be staying here. I request you keep a shield around Volterra, protect yourself and your family as well as coming back to visit often."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks, daddy."

I nodded. "Now everyone get out! I have business with Marcus."

They were gone instantly.

I sighed and shook my head at Marcus. "Of all the women why Carlisle's mate?"

Silence…..

"WHAT?!?!" Caius screamed.

**A/N: Hehe. What'd you think? The only reason I had time to write this was because I couldn't wake up for school today… I'm serious, no one could wake me up I was dead to the world. But hey! I'm not complaining!**

**Reviews**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry it's late. My internet died on me. I'm skipping about a week into the future from the previous chapter. I had no idea what to do from there.**

**EMPOV:**

_Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. _

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

_Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace, stop. Pace, Pace, Pace---_

"For the love of God woman stop pacing!"

Rosalie stopped gave me a sheepish smile and sat down next to me.

_Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget, Fidget, fidget._

I quickly grabbed her hand and she immediately stopped.

Thank fucking god.

"Baby, it'll be fine."

"You don't know that! What if they decide I'm unfit? What if they think we're too young? What if they know what we are? What if she doesn't like me?!" she was hysterical at this point.

I wrapped my arm around her and brought her to my chest. "Baby, for someone whose always truthful no matter how insulting you really demean yourself too much.

1. Your are most diffidently not an unfit mother. I've never read that many books in my _ENTIRE _existence. I read _HALF_ of the baby books you read.

2. Seriously, your old enough to be these peoples great grand mother and you look about twenty, which is what we're posing as. I'd say your pretty fucking gorgeous for your age.

3. If they know what we are there is something wrong with them. They had to have had a bad experience with vampires so we'll just threaten them, okay?

4. Believe me. It's going to be mother-daughter love at first sight.

Don't think too much."

She smiled and hugged into me more.

A lady then walked up to us and smiled. "McCarty's?"

We nodded and she led us into a small room.

I instantly wrinkled my nose. Rose did too.

Did they never wash these kids or what?!?!

"this way." she led us to a tiny crib with an even tinner baby in it.

The baby had short blond ringlets falling loosely over her forehead. She had an adorable button nose, thin but plump lips, high cheek bones and a narrow forehead. She was sleeping so peacefully.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Rose nodded eagerly, and nearly snatched the baby from the lady's arms. The lady looked shocked but smiled and left the room.

Rosalie looked down at the little bundle of joy and sometimes terror in her arms. Her face swelled with pride and maternal love. "Teresia." she whispered.

The little girl then curled away from Rosalie. Rose looked shattered.

Oh shit…..

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

OH SHIT!

_Well, think of something blockhead!_

Don't you think I'm trying?!

"It'll take awhile for her to get used to the cold temperature of our bodies."

_Bingo._

Rose looked up at me and smiled in understanding, then went to rocking the baby in her arms whispering 'my baby' over and over again almost like a chant.

The lady from before came in and spoke quietly. "I have the papers at the front desk. When you've signed them your free to leave with baby Teresia." she smiled and walked off.

Teresia suddenly yawned and opened her big, beautiful doe-like eyes. She looked at us curiously, her opal eyes just staring. When she decided she was fine, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep this time curling into a beaming Rose.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah."

"Ah ah ah. Language." I chided mockingly.

She growled playfully. "I could say the same for you. Next time you swear no sex for a month."

………….

I pouted.

She had me there.

**A/N: Sorry again for it being short, but I havn't had the time and when I finally DID, guess what the internet did? It fucking decided "Hey, lets fuck around with Rath today."**

**Not happy Jam.**

**But it's all good now. I showed the internet whose boss!**

**Reviews**

**Polls**

**Have A Good One!!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	51. A VERY PISSED OF AUTHUR

**DEAR BURIED ALIVE FANS!**

**I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY PISSED OFF BY A COMMENT AND HAVE BEEN QUITE OFFENDED!**

**THIS IS THE COMMENT: **

Zia:OMG!WHAT?this sux... I got bored on like the..15th chapter or summit and so i went 2 the last 1... didn't get it... so i went to the 49th and CARLISLE AND ESME WERE SPLITTING UP? WTF? no... sorry but i hate u and ur story : totally agree! i hadn't read any of it, was with zia and just saw 'who votes carlisle and esme's marriage ends?' how could u b so mean! and then u must be REALLY sad becoz u hav 50 chapters, which no one an b bothered to read! i see evil, so will walk away! or stop typing i. Completely agree with u Zia! plus, its a gd job u don't own twilight

**IT'S COMMENT LIKE THESE THAT US WRITER GET OFFENDED AND EXTREMLY PISSED OFF! SOME OF US ARE DISHEARTED AND DISCONTINUE THEIR WORK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FUCKING COMMENT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR DON'T READ IT BUT DON'T FUCKING SPOIL IT FOR THE ONES WHO LIKE IT!**

**TO Zia & Sophie:**

**I really don't give a flying fuck that you don't like it. It's not for everyone. You read fifteen chapters and didn't like it, so you skipped to the end. Alright, I'll admit I've done that but what I haven't done is write an offensive comment because me and my friend don't like it. **

**What's the saying again? Oh, right. 'If you don't like the show change the channel.' it's the exact same with books.**

**OH, AND ALSO, I'M NOT DISCONTINUEING THE STORY. I LIKE WRITING AND EVEN IF SOME BITCHES DON'T LIKE IT THAT'S THEIR PROBLEM. **

**That's all people.**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	52. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

_**JPOV:**_

_Bella and I just got back from hunting when we were tackled by two little dwarfs. _

"_Jane! Alec!" Bella laughed, hugging each of them separately. _

"_It's going to be cloudy today! Aro said the four of us can go out!" piqued up Jane._

"_Really?! that's great! Where'd you want to go?" I asked._

_They both looked at each other for a second seemingly thoughtful._

"_Park!" they announced together._

"_Okay, park it is."_

"_BOO-YAH!" yelled Felix as he popped out of nowhere. "I'm coming too!"_

_He was suddenly on the floor cradling his head. _

"_Na-ah. Family time. That means Bella, Jasper, Alec and me… Why doesn't Buster come along too? Buster?! Come 'ere boy! BUT NO FELIX." Jane informed him after she released him from her power. Buster came running and Felix pouted._

"_I'm going to go see Alice. Maybe she wont put me through absolute torture." Felix mumbled._

_All of a sudden I heard a squeal and Alice appeared out of nowhere quite like Felix did. She jumped up and down and started clapping._

_Oh-oh._

_I know what this means._

"_Shopping!" she yelled. She grabbed a terrified Felix hand "Thanks so much for volunteering!" _

_Felix shop us a pleading look but we all shock our heads. Even Buster made a sound that sounded somewhat of a snicker. _

"_Your on your own, mate." I told him._

_He growled and was dragged away by Alice._

_After grabbing a picnic basket our receptionist gave us we all went off on our own merry little way to the local park._

_It was a Thursday evening so no one was there. We had the park to ourselves. _

_Jane, Alec and Buster quickly started playing a game that was obviously too modern for me to understand and Bella watched them with great interest. I pulled Bella into my arms as we sat on the picnic blanket that was in the basket. I kissed her forehead and we both sighed in contentment. She snuggled up deeper into my arms._

_We continued to watch the twins and dog for a few minutes until Bella looked up into my eyes. "I love you." I smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too." we went back to watching them. _

_After a few more minutes Bella sighed. "I feel sorry for them."_

_I glanced at her. "Why?"_

_She looked at me and sighed again. "They never got a chance to be children. They were forced to grow up way too fast. I mean, they're only children and they were turned into vampires. It's not fair. They deserved to grow up and have lives of their own. But they can't. their probably too young to even have mates."_

_I smiled at her. "It's understandable you'd think that way, after all you love them like their your own, just as I do. And as for mates, I think they are a little young, but their vampires so I wouldn't put it past them. But even if they couldn't they'd be content with just having their family. I would have been content with just living with the Cullen's. But now that I have you, there's no way in hell I'm going to happy with just the family. I need you too."_

_She looked as if she'd cry any second. She leaned up and kissed me softly before she sighed._

"_Marry me." she whispered._

……

_What….?_

_Did Bella but ask what I think she did?_

_Shy, timid Bella asking such a bold question._

_Holy shit. _

_She looked at me again. "I'm serious." she said. "I've been thinking about it for awhile and I think we should."_

_I just sat their, jaw slack and eyes bulging. _

"_Close your mouth before something flies in." she giggled._

_I slammed it shut and crushed my lips against hers. She responded fully. _

"_Seriously?" I asked. I'd die if she said she was joking._

"_Nah, I'm joking you idiot." I could almost feel the sarcasm. _

_I kissed her again._

"_Your answer?" she asked, a little self conscious now._

_I fidgeted with my fingers. I felt so stupid at the moment. I felt like such a child. "Bella." I breathed in. "I feel very --- gay at the moment…" I trailed off._

_She looked at me confused. "Gay? As in happy or homosexual?"_

_I felt a little red to the face. "I am immensely happy but I don't mean gay as in homosexual."_

_Omg, how do I explain this?_

"_I don't get it."_

_Of cause you don't because that would just make this far to easy._

_I sighed. 'Isn't the guy supposed to ask and the girl say yes?"_

_Silence…_

_Laughter…._

_She laughed at me. "Is that it?! Jasper!" she couldn't even finish her sentence because she was in such hysterics._

"_Give me a break I was born over a century ago… that's kinda how it goes back then…."_

_She was still laughing but was in control. "Then ask me."_

_I sighed in relief. _

_I got down on one knee, even though we were already sitting. I already had the perfect proposal._

"_Isabella Marie Swan. I, Jasper Whitlock, does not have a ring to give you."_

_I felt so stupid. This isn't going to work without a ring!_

"_But, I promise you I will buy you the perfect ring. I love you with everything I am and I always will. Today, I ask for your hand in matrimony. I haven't asked your father for permission either…"_

_Jesus Christ! I'm digging myself a whole and burying myself in it. _

_I suggest you don't plan proposals out. You end up killing yourself and digging your own grave._

"_Anyway, that doesn't matter at the moment. I love you and you love me. We have two twins that are like out own flesh and blood. A dog that seems to understand us. And the only thing that would make my world anymore perfect was if you married me."_

_She smiled brightly. "Under one condition."_

_I just asked her to marry me and she lays out a condition. Jesus how much weight can this woman put on my shoulders in a single minute? "What's that?" I asked cautiously._

"_Never, ever call me Isabella again."_

_A condition I can live with._

"_Never again shall I call you by that name."_

_She smiled and kissed me. "Of cause I'll marry you."_

_We heard cheering and noticed the twins were jumping up and down. _

_Suddenly Alec stopped. "We're your children?" he asked. Jane suddenly stopped looking at us wide eyed._

"_No, you LIKE our children. I never gave birth to no one. I thankfully never got to witness the pains of childbirth." Bella laughed._

_The twins run up and hugged us both. _

"_We love you. Mum, dad." they said in sync._

_My heart soared and could tell by Bella's emotions hers did too._

"_Get in here Buster!" Alec hollowed and the dog almost flow into our group hug._

"_Ready to go back?" Alec asked._

"_No! a family stroll is needed." Jane insisted._

_We decided to do so. We walked no more then half an hour when Buster suddenly shot off. _

"_Buster!" we called after him but we were ignored._

_We chased after him and he stopped suddenly._

_We were at a house with a woman giving away free puppies. Buster was looking at a husky with pure love coming off him in waves…_

_God…. Your shitting me right? The dog has a mate? You gave the dog a fucking mate?! What the hell possessed you to do that?!_

_Buster walked up to the puppy and nuzzled the pups neck. The pup barked happily in response. _

"_Can we buy her?" Jane asked me and Bella._

"_We haven't got a choice." I said._

_They looked at me confused. _

"_Even if we left Buster wouldn't. the pups his mate."_

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they all yelled._

_I nodded._

_The owner walked over to us and smiled. "I see you've taken a likings to Dixie." she picked up the pup and handed her to us. "You can have her. She's a good dog, loves everyone. She wont bite. The most harm I've seen her do is drown someone with her saliva."_

_She then walked off to talk to another person interested in a dog._

"_Well, Dixie. It looks like your coming home with us."_

_The twins and Buster cheered and we made our way back to the castle._

_I whispered in Bella's ear. "If a dog can get a mate I have no doubt Jane and Alec can too."_

_She smiled and ran to catch up to the now running kids._

"_But don't worry." I said to myself. "That's not happening until I'm dead."_

_I ran to catch up to my family._

_**A/N: WOOT! What a chapter! Very long, is everyone happy?! I am! I'm currently sick and has so far missed three days of school. I'm not complaining. I'm psyched! Not about the being sick part but the no going to school part.**_

_**POLLS**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Have A Good One**_

_**XoXoXoXoXo**_


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**FELIXPOV:**

I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead. I died, I'm dead.

"C'mon, Felix! There's only ten shops left and we only have an hour until it closes so hurry up!" screamed Alice who just stepped out of the eighty-eighth store.

I groaned and followed her carrying her bags of clothes that she'd probably never wear and make-up she doesn't need. She absolutely gorgeous. Swoon.

Whoa, whoa, whoa….

Did I, Felix Volturi, just swoon? Over a pixie no less?

Yes, yes I believe I did.

"HURRY UP!"

"Yes, Alice!" I yelled, nearly bolting towards her afraid of her wrath.

She glared at me until I was a few feet away then she smiled and ran into a store.

Victoria Secret.

Oh shit. Kill me now.

I stepped in and was given strange looks by many of the women in their. I was instantly uncomfortable.

I bet they wouldn't look at me like that if I---

"Felix! If you do I'll kill you!" Alice yelled, running towards me with yet another forty bags to carry. She effort threw them on my already abnormal pile of shopping bags.

"Don't you think this is a little suspicious?" I asked her.

Please work, please work.

"What?" she asked innocently. A little too innocently.

I gulped. "I mean, I'm carrying more bags then a human professional car lifter could possible dream of…"

"Is it too heavy? Jasper's carried more. Even Edwards carried more. I'm sure Bella could carry more with her left hand alone…" The trailed off, tormenting me.

That evil little pixie!

"NO! it's not too heavy. I can carry a thousand times more then this!" I said, puffing my chest out proudly.

Her eyes nearly sparkled. Oh shit. What have I done?

"Really! Oh that's so great because I haven't finished shopping and now I have a maximum… too bad it's too little of a limit… oh well!"

I think I would have fallen over if it wasn't for me believing strongly that the bag would smother me so deep into the earths crust that the heat of the earths core would disintegrate me.

God help me…

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes glazed over…

Was this the famous 'vision' stance? I suddenly felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I got to see a miracle of the vampire world!

She suddenly snapped back to normal and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands squealing.

My ears….

"**OMG! The party's soon! OMG! I have so much to do! I have to get roses, decorations, a theme… YAY! AND THE WEDDING! OH GOD! This is a triple party in one night! C'mon Felix, we're going to need that extra strength of yours! We're going all out shopping no! no more of this Childs play! We don't have much time!" With that said or squealed she ran off.**

…**. This time I did fall over.**

**A/N: : ) I have nothing to say!**

**Polls**

**Reviews**

**Have A Good One**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**ESMEPOV:**

I sighed deeply. I'm getting divorced.

I really cannot believe that I'm getting divorced. But it's what I want. Thinking back I was never truly free. The only thing Carlisle gave me was the most wonderful children I could possibly imagine…

I looked ahead eyeing the beautiful plants the Volturi garden had to offer. They smelled delightful.

Their was a hint of Roses, which reminded me heavily of Rosalie. She's beautiful to look at and has an astounding ability to draw you in but be careful, one wrong move an you'll get the pricks.

I smelt Freesias, Bella. Often seen but overlooked, loving and needing little attention to grow to the most beautiful flower one can discover.

Alice is quite like lavender. Overbearing if brought too close to your nose but a brilliant herbal remedy for sore parts of your body or to simply relax.

I smirked slightly, the boys would kill me if I compared them to flowers so I wont.

I again sighed, my children still love me even though their father and I have split. I wouldn't do so well.

"What causes you to sigh?" came a voice from behind me.

I squeaked in surprise and spun around to see the usually silent and emotionless Marcus to be looking slightly amused.

"Sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I smiled. "It's quite alright. I've just been thinking. It's been a very overbearing week. I discover two of my children are alive, get divorced, find out I'm going to be a grandmother and start living with a group of people I was always shied away from. It's not so bad though. My children have forgiven me and that's all that matters." I smiled.

He nods and walks towards me.

"See that flower over there?" he asked me, pointing to a small yellow flower.

"Yes."

"It's called a 'White Californian poppy'. it reminds me of you."

I smiled. "How so?"

He smirked. "Even though it's small, it's so bright, positive and beautiful yet simple. It's strong and bring even the slightest smile to our faces. It's hard to be in such a beauty's presence and not melt."

I beamed. "Tell me Marcus. Why do you stay so silent? I do of cause know of your loss but…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

He sighed. "It's hard to lose one you love. First you try your hardest to deny what has happened, then you get angry for being unable to protect the one person who means everything to you, then it just feels pointless and you give up. Didyme was my love, my wife and my mate. I'll always love her and no one can take her place but that doesn't mean I can't move and find someone else. She'll always hold a huge part of my heart but it doesn't mean I can't give what's left to someone else." He smiled.

I found myself listening intently and being drawn in by what he's saying.

"That's beautiful. Can you tell me about her? Only if it's not too painful, of cause."

He nodded. "She was beautiful, had jet black hair and of cause, red eyes. Despite their horrific colour, behind her eyes held warmth, understanding, forgiveness and the most ultimate love you can only find in the rarest of people, like you. She may have been very loving but she had quite the temper. I remember once I was so busy with a dispute between Caius and Aro I forgot our anniversary. She came storming into the throne room and screamed at me in front of the entire guard. I was quite mortified. After that she wouldn't' talk to me for a week. She started to talk to me when I went out and brought her back hundreds of Repunzel flowers; the flowers that reminded me of her. She had a never ending curiosity about the world. Knowing more then what the entire guard could possibly ever know. It was that which killed her. She discovered something about a few nomads that they didn't want anyone to know. So they killed her. I was on a mission in Peru at the time but I felt it. I felt my love die, it feels like having your heart ripped out and torn to pieces then finally burned… but it doesn't end the suffering… you continue on as a shell until you find another thing to live for…" he trailed off. He shock his head and smiled. "Enough about that though. I must leave, to make sure Are and Caius don't get into another fight an attempt to kill each other. It's quite amusing actually. Aro tries to read Caius's mind and reveal or his dirty secrets and Caius tries to erase Aro's memories and only leaving his most embarrassing moments…" with that he walked off, stuck in the past admiring an old memory.

I looked out at the garden and my eyes fell back onto the Whit Canadian flower. I giggled like a high school girl.

He really thinks to highly of me.

**A/N: What do you think?! Well I have sad news… this is the last chapter (Pout) and then there will be an epilogue. It will be in an 'unknown' persons POV…. I wonder 'who' this 'unknown' is… BTW, NO SEQUEL! Sorry but I have multiple projects I want to get through before I even consider it. It's unlikely a sequel will ever happen, but if it does it wont be happening for a very long time. So if you haven't voted on which story you want me to write NOW WOULD BE THE TIME! I also have a short story I'm considering, check out the summary on my profile and get back to me on whether or not you'd read it. It's a Jane Volturi story. Shocker. I realised no one has very nice FanFics about her so I was considering one for her. that's a long authors note. **

**POLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews **

**Have A Good One**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	55. Epilogue

**A/N: Well people, it looks like I'm writing 'You're Alive?!' & also, due to popular demand *cough*Threat*cough* by 'Jasper'sLittleDarlin' I shall be writing a Aro/Marcus/Caius flash back as a one shot. I read your idea JLD *wink* and I absolutely fell in love with it. I haven't started writing either story yet but look out for it!**

**Here's the epilogue:**

**'Unknown'POV:**

I watched as Bella and Jasper announced their engagement to the guard. They all cheered and ran up to give everyone embraces. that's when Alice ran in…

She started screaming about how everything is gong into one big bash. Heidi and Demetri's 100th anniversary was on New Years and Alice announced that Bella and Jasper's wedding would also be on that day. Everyone agreed, but all immediately fled the room as soon as Alice grabbed the phone and got into an argument with a flower arranger who didn't have the flowers she'd 'need' for the occasion.

I smiled brightly when I saw that Buster had found himself a mate. A cute one at that. Lil' Dixie. He turned her a little while after he brought her home. She was now a beautiful young dog of a vampire. She has trouble understanding what everyone's saying but luckily has a fantastic mate to translate. Dixie absolutely detests Jane for Jane tricked Dixie into hunting a cow for her first hunt… Buster wasn't very happy with Jane either. Now the guard has a useless immortal cow named Daisy.

Marcus and Esme slowly but surly feel deeply in love. Their currently in the embarrassed/shy mode whenever they see each other. Marcus frequently gives Esme beautiful flowers, usually the same kind of flower. It's a pretty flower but I don't see the importance in it. But they obviously do.

Teresia is now a year old. She had a small first birthday party with a cake that was taller then her. Rosalie and Emmett both held her up to blow out the candles… One candle. She was quite confused as to what a birthday was but she most definitely didn't object to the concept of receiving presents. She's a spoilt little munch kin. She loves Rosalie dearly, often hugging her at the most random times. Emmett has taken on the father role quite well and makes her squeal in pure delight quite frequently. She loves sitting on his shoulders, but Rosalie forbade it when Emmett didn't watch were he was going and smacked her head on the frame of the door. It was nothing but a bump but it's now illegal to do so in doors…. Rosalie's rules. I'm so proud of her. Teresia hates being kissed, a single kiss on the check is enough to make her scream in horror for months. Emmett's not complaining at all. She's got the entire guard wrapped around her little finger. All Aro has to do is look at her and buys her another room full of toys. Marcus is a little bit harder to persuade… all she has to do is smile and he's a goner. Caius on the other had… who would have known his weakness was a Childs tears? He always says 'No' to her and turns away… but as soon as that one tears slides down her face he sighs and reluctantly gives in, which causes Teresia to again squeal in delight. I think she learned to squeal from Alice. After all, Alice takes her shopping enough but Teresia sleeps through most of it so it doesn't bother her… yet. Jasper and Bella, they get the puppy dog eyes and their goners. Jane and Alec love tormenting her like any normal brother and sister figure would but really loves her deep down.

Felix and Alice are officially together, but not planning on getting married for a few years… Alice's perfect wedding dress isn't out until then. We dread the day she finds it. We believe Felix is slowly going insane but then Alice does something that makes his face swell with pure love for the girl… It's surprising that she was the one in an asylum.

Carlisle apologised to everyone and left with Latina to continue with his medical career, Alice says she sees great things in his future. Namely him discovering a cure for many diseases and finding a beautiful mate… unfortunately she isn't born yet, but will be soon. Poor Carlisle has to wait for a few decades… nowhere near as long as Edward had to wait though. Latina poses as his step sister who is sick and he is trying to find a cure for her. Latina refuses to contact anyone in Volterra aside from Alice… Bitch.

Aro is slowly going insane with the constant presence of his wife, Sulpicia. She keeps hovering over him until it looks like he has a headache and then finally graces him with her non-presence but not before telling the rest of the guard a very embarrassing story about Aro… I think he's going to be giving up on sex at this rate…

Caius and Aro remain the same, trying to kill each other and embarrass one another or erase the others memories. Caius won last time, erasing every memory Aro had aside from him having sex with his wife, Aro immediately ran off to find her, who flatly rejected his request for sex because she was so amused. Caius was then threaten by Marcus to return his memories or he'd tell everyone what he and his wife did that one Christmas a few years ago. He immediately returned a pissed of Aro's memories.

Jasper and Bella couldn't be happier. They love each other more then everything in the world and have two beautiful children that they love but drives them insane. Bella paints Jasper all the time but has since stopped the nudity when Felix stole a canvas and posted it on the world wide web. Jasper nearly maimed him for that, he kept getting model calls for months and couldn't leave the house without someone recognising him and trying to jump his bones. Jasper writes stories, usually about the love he has for Bella and his children. He occasionally writes stories children stories which is mainly always about a princess Teresia. And then we have the young adult novels always about a Jane and a Alec… Then he made his first comedy that is going to go down in history, it's all about Felix and his life… minus the vampire part. Felix nearly killed him. Jasper's response? Paybacks a bitch.

Now it's the day of the wedding, anniversary and New Years bash, all in one.

The theme was 'masquerade'. everyone looked fabulous. The anniversary was first, celebrating Demetri and Heidi's first century together. They really loved each other. Demetri bought Heidi a two horses and a carriage, something she's always wanted and Heidi got Demetri a MALE stripper. Her payback for his trashy magazines that was discovered on Aprils Fools. Felix and Emmett ran for cover after that. Then there was the wedding. Aro was the minister and Bella asked Marcus to give her away, he gladly accepted. Esme, Heidi, Alice, Jane and the wives were brides maids and Rosalie was the matron of honour and for cause little Teresia as the flower girl… Alec, unfortunately was the youngest boy their and was forced into the position as the ring bearer… he put up a hell of a fight to avoid that. The wedding was traditional and considering Alice organised everything it was simple yet elegant. Bella's dress was beautiful and Jasper Jasper's tuxedo was utterly hansom. When they were told to kiss, Jasper dipped Bella and the whole crowd erupted with cheers and applauses.

Everyone then got redressed into their masquerade clothes and awaited New Years with their loved ones. Couples with couples and partners with partners. Those luck had their children with them. Teresia was quite grumpy when she was woken up but quickly forgot that when the fireworks went off, colouring the sky in pretty colours. Everyone kissed their love for the first time that years and even Esme over came her shyness and all but jumped a surprised Marcus. Horrifying, I know.

I sighed as I watched them celebrate, only mildly jealous of them. I felt my lovers arms wrap around me and I turned to him a smiled. He kissed me full on the lips and whispered 'Happy New Year' in my ear. I kissed his check and returned the comment.

"Momma!" I turned to my daughter and smiled.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Happy New Year!" she announced.

I laughed and picked her up. "Happy New Year to you too."

She squirmed and I placed her down and she grabbed my husbands hand and dragged him away mumbling something about 'Eddie being mean'.

"Happy New Year, Violet." said a voice from behind me.

I turned and saw Eddie.

"Happy New Year, Eddie!" I said, hugging him.

He shuddered. "Don't call me that."

I smiled shyly. "I can't help it. Edward is so serious. Eddie is better. No offence."

"Non taken." he said.

He sighed and looked down at the party. "He really loves her. More then I ever could have dreamed of."

I nodded. "Yes, but she happy and she's safe. that's all that matters."

He nodded smiling. "I know it sounds horrible but I seriously can't wait until my mate dies and joins me up here." he mumbled.

I laughed. "Perfectly normal. Luscious felt the same way. But don't worry. Cassandra will die soon enough. Painlessly. Then you'll be happy up here in heaven."

"I suppose your right." he patted my back. "You still going to watch over them?"

I nodded. "For forever and ever."

**The end…**

**I'll miss you! Look out for the other stories I will eventually post.**

**P.S. In case your wondering and didn't fingure it out 'Unknown' person is Honey AKA Violet, Lucy, Gertrude, Etc...**


	56. BEYOND PISSED

**NOW I'M BEYOND PISSED!**

**Those two little smart ass bitches again sent me a comment. **

Sophie: Well we aren't very pleased with you either. To put it politly we are2 of the biggest fans you can find so don't tell us to change the book, we areinsulted and Stephanie Meyer would be too. Btw, my friend tilly says don't puthugs and kisses with hatemail. But thankx for dedicating a chapter to us. (Seei don't swear)Zia:Thank you so so so much. I'm honoured that you love us so much todedicate a chapter to us in your awful story. The only reason you dissed us isbecause you love us to death but don't want to let other people know that ur alez. thanx Zia (P.S Me and sophie are both strait, sorry)Sophie: Agree with u completely Zia! x lol

**Okay, now I don't care that your not please with me. I don't like you at all so why would I care.**

**You two are the biggest fans of Twilight, huh? This is called FANFICTION! It means we use the characters and maybe a bit of the storyline for our own story. It's for fun and maybe to improve on our writing talents. As for Stephanie Meyer being offended, I'd be offended if someone flamed someone like you did me so I think she'd be on my side. But hey! I don't know her I can't say which side she'd be on. **

**And the hugs and kisses, aren't for you! I mean Jesus Christ, wtf? That wasn't directed too you it was for those that agreed. **

**Now, hating my story and flaming it is one thing but it's another thing all together to accuse me of being a lesbian.**

**To set the record straight, I'm not but I cannot believe you would take an issue like sexuality into a fight that has no relevancy to this and a lot of people straight or gay would take serious offence to this. **

**Now go along with your merry little lives and leave mine alone. **

**Have a shit one bitches!**

**XoXoXoXo**

**Btw, that was directed to you.**


	57. AN

**Hello everybody!**

**You're probably wondering, 'Why's this girl updating after a couple months long break'? Well, it's that time again! I've decided to write another Twilight Fanfic but there's a little problem. I have sooo many potential stories I don't know which one I want to do! **

**Now, this is we're you guys come in. I have put a poll on my profile page with a story and their summary - I want you guys to vote! Whatever has the highest votes with in two weeks, shall be the story I shall write! If the summaries are not clear enough, PM me or even review this chapter and i'll get back to you ASAP. You can vote for THREE stories at a time since i have like ten potentials. **

**Thanks, **

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


	58. AN 2

**Okay fans! **

**I have ****3** **awesome announcements! **

**ONE: I have just started a Facebook page! The link is on my profile. If you can't find it because of my _MASSIVE _profile it's under Rath101 on FB. It's hard to miss. **

**TWO: I will be starting _'Chemistry Isn't Only In The Classroom_' by the end of next week! So keep a look out for it :D **

**THREE: _'Buried Alive' _is going to be translated into Russian! How awesome is that. It's still not 'set in stone' but still, the fact it's been considered and I've been asked for permission - I'd say it's quite possible that it's going to happen! **

**Sorry for taking up some of your time but I was just so excited!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
